


The Way You Look Tonight

by SpiraledIntoThisRabbithole



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Little Tessa and Scott, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 75,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiraledIntoThisRabbithole/pseuds/SpiraledIntoThisRabbithole
Summary: How Hollywood Sweetheart Tessa Virtue realises she might be in love with co-star and childhood friend Scott Moir.





	1. Welcome to Hollywood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! *waves* 
> 
> The concept of this fic was basically inspired by Tessa in that gorgeous green gown and Scott in that dashing tuxedo... How could I possibly resist VM + Hollywood?!?
> 
> Again fair warning I'm not sure where this is going, but hopefully you all enjoy this new AU too!

 

Tessa Virtue was awestruck. There was no other word to describe the grandeur of the set being built before her, and the hustle and bustle of what seems like a hundred people getting ready for the first day of filming on a movie set. She shuffles closer to her mother’s side, to avoid the group of burly men passing by, carrying plywood and bits and bobs of what appears to be more parts of the movie set. There’s a hum in the air that seems just in tune with the excitement running through her body.

She can’t believe it was only four months ago when she was a normal ten year old girl walking through the streets of London after ballet practice. She was happily chatting with her mother Kate and enjoying her post-practice ice cream treat, when a long line of girls (and their mothers) had caught their attention. As they drew closer to the crowd, they’d seen the sign everyone was queuing for: Open Auditions for Into the Mystic.

 _Into the Mystic!_ It was Tessa’s favourite book series at the moment and she couldn’t believe they were adapting it into a movie!

Like many bookworms before her, Tessa devoured all types of books she could get her hands on. She read mystery novels, romances (which might have been way too mature for her), historical biographies.... and of course, fantasy. Fantasy wasn’t her favourite genre by any means, but she liked her Tolkien, Harry Potter (Hermione Granger was an inspiration!), and she was fond of the Narnia and Tortall universes.

Into the Mystic though was her current favourite young adult (YA) bestseller series.

The author Marie-France Dubreuil, was still midway through the books, but the main character Shaeya was such a wonderful character! Smart, strong, and independent, Shaeya was someone Tessa (and a million other girls) connected with and aspired to be like. Furthermore at her tender age, Tessa was glad that even after three books, there wasn't even a hint of a romantic interest for Shaeya. Shaeya had better things to do, for instance saving the world with the adults around her. She isn’t wasting her time mooning over some boy, like most of the other YA books out there.

So she had begged her mother to let her audition for the part of Shaeya. Her parents had been reluctant at first, reminding her that her passion was dance and that her life would completely change if she also decided to pursue acting.

But when she put her mind to it, Tessa could beg really, _really_ well.

They had relented in the end, probably thinking it would just be a good experience for her to try out and do something new. So the next day, she and Kate had joined that queue. And they had been called back for more interviews and screen tests… until finally she’s standing in front of award-winning director Joe Moir. Crying in excitement after he tells her she’s won the part.

And so, here she was. The unknown lead of an eagerly anticipated major Hollywood blockbuster franchise.

She should be feeling thrilled to start this new adventure. However now suddenly, there are only nerves and nausea.

Joannie, the friendly blonde production assistant who received them when they first arrived on set this morning, is trying to explain what the crew around them is doing as she leads them past trailers, random backdrops, an enormous green screen... But Tessa is completely distracted by the exciting chaos surrounding them and the effort of trying to control her tumultuous stomach. She grips her mother’s hand even tighter as she looks around, and doesn’t notice the presence of Joe, Alma and Scott Moir until they greet her and Kate.

Tessa really likes the Moirs. Joe was friendly, and had been very kind and understanding every time they’d interacted during the terrifying casting process. She knew he was a big-time Hollywood director whose name and reputation was supposedly the main reason why the studio green-lighted the film with a fairly substantial budget.

Another reason had been his smart and warm-hearted wife Alma. She was an actress (a well-regarded character actress with a best supporting Oscar), who had started dabbling into script writing about a decade ago. Her scripts had done well, and her adaptation of a Jane Austen novel had won a number of awards, indicating to the rest of Hollywood and the publishing world that she had a knack for literary adaptations.

While doing research for her audition (Tessa always liked to be prepared), she had learned that it was Alma who first read Into the Mystic and loved it. She introduced it to her husband, and together they’d decided to approach Marie-France to buy the rights and develop it under their production company. Apparently they weren’t the first producers to come knocking, but it was the package deal of the Moirs that convinced Marie-France that they were the right team to bring her beloved books to the screen.

It was also the niceness of the Moirs that eventually convinced the Virtues that it was ok for Tessa to leave school and sign away potentially the next decade of her life to this movie franchise. Currently, they were only filming one movie based on the first book. But everyone knew that if it was a success, the big studio would want more movies made on the remaining books.

And there was supposed to be six books in this series.

After Tessa had won the part, the Moirs had invited her and her parents to their home in nearby Ilderton for dinner. They had been candid and upfront about the demands that would be placed on a child actor, especially one who was playing the lead role in a movie. They also tried to explain the potential pitfalls that might affect Tessa, and how the Moirs would do their best to help the Virtues mitigate or avoid them.

Alma for instance, was open about her own experiences as a child actor with her twin sister. Her sister eventually left acting to pursue other interests, but they’d both credited their parents for keeping them grounded while growing up in the crazy world that is showbusiness. Also in terms of schooling, Tessa would have to be tutored on set, and the Moirs assured them that their own son Scott would be studying alongside her throughout filming. So thankfully, she wouldn't be the only kid on set for the duration of the entire film shoot.

That dinner conversation ended up dragging on late into the night, and Tessa and Scott were eventually excused. And allowed to escape into his room while the parents continued with more grown-up discussions...

Scott Moir may have been two years older than her, but he was just as friendly as his father, and immediately put her at ease. Even though he was clearly more extroverted than her, he didn’t seem to mind her quiet replies or the fact that she was a girl. Lots of boys in her class were stupid that way, and she was glad she wasn't going to be stuck with someone like them for the entirety of this movie.

So the Moirs were nice, and Tessa was glad to see them… But she’s now more preoccupied with how rude it’ll be to excuse herself from the room so that she could run to the bathroom (and throw up).

“How are you feeling Tessa?” Alma gives her an affectionate smile. “Are you excited about your first day on set?”

“Yes of course!” Tessa tries to grin, but she’s worried her nerves are clear for everyone to see. “I’m a bit nervous,” she rushes to add. “But I’ll be fine once we start.”

“That’s good to hear.” Joe says with a hearty laugh. “Now, I have a whole bunch of additional paperwork that I need your mother to sign. Like insurance and the paperwork for your schooling. So Scott, why don’t you bring Tessa around the set, the soundstage, the trailers, and all those fun nooks and crannies that I’m certain you’ve already scoped out. Please take care of her. Introduce her to whomever you meet, and just make sure she gets to the makeup trailer by 11 ok?”

“Sure Dad!” Scott gives her a wink and beckons for her to follow him out the room. He immediately starts chatting as they make their way down the corridor, but within five minutes Tessa has to grab him by his sleeve to stop his guided tour.

“Sorry! I just need to use the bathroom real quick!”

Tessa then rushes into the nearby ladies room, and empties her breakfast into the nearest toilet bowl. She leans against the cool porcelain, trying to catch her breath.

“Hey Tessa, are you ok?”

Like a sinking rock has just plunged into her still rolling stomach, Tessa turns to see a concerned-looking Scott peering through the open cubicle door.

She opens her mouth to chase him away, but then another wave hits and she heaves into the toilet bowl again.

This time though, she can feel Scott rushing to kneel on the floor beside her as he rubs her back and helps her pull her hair back. After her stomach finally settles, and she’s finished rinsing her mouth and splashing her face in the sink, she apprehensively turns to peek at Scott who’s been hovering by her for the last couple of minutes. He’s leaning against the next sink, and oh gosh... she’s just so embarrassed to face the older boy!

She has no idea what to say and how to proceed from this _humiliating_ situation.

But Scott opens a tin of sweets, pops a peppermint into his mouth and then offers a couple more for her to chew on. “Are you sure, you’re alright T?” he repeats again, as she gratefully accepts the mints. “We have a medical bay and I can get you there in like ten minutes.”

“Yes, I’m fine...” For a split second, Tessa contemplates lying about eating something wrong for breakfast that morning. But the honest worry in Scott’s hazel eyes makes her hesitate and she blurts out the truth instead. “It’s nerves. I’ve been so excited about this role… but when I arrived on set this morning, I think it really hit me that I know nothing! I’ve never acted before! But everyone involved in this movie is probably counting on me to be good at this…”

She sniffs and a small tear rolls down one cheek.

“I just don’t want to let anyone down,” she says in a small voice.

Scott stares at that tear in alarm. His eyes widening even further and tracking the progress of that tear down the slope of her face.

But to her surprise, Tessa’s woebegone appearance doesn’t scare him off. Instead he gathers her small frame into his arms and gives her a big hug.

“Don’t worry T! My mum and dad are _really_ good at their jobs and they wouldn’t have picked the wrong girl. And I heard Marie-France also sat in the auditions and thought you were perfect for Shaeya. She _is_ the author of the book and she created the character so she must know best!”

Tessa sniffles again and more tears fall, but the hug and comforting words was helping to make her feel better.

“Thanks Scott,” she mumbles into his shirt before reluctantly pulling herself away from him. “And sorry for the breakdown.”

He gives her a hesitant smile in reply, and reaches into his pocket to take out a grubby handkerchief. But after a second look at her wet cheeks, he changes his mind and hurries towards the tissue dispensers near the door instead. Pulling out a wad of tissues, he presents them to her almost like a peace offering, and watches her carefully as she dabs her eyes dry.

“Well, what are friends for? And you need to stick around kiddo... Here in Hollywood, that’s nowhere close to being a breakdown!” Chuckling suddenly, he grasps her hand tight and pulls her out of the ladies. “A breakdown is when an actress like Tonya Harding has a tantrum in the middle of filming, grabs a prop baseball bat, and starts smashing everything around her!”

He starts gesticulating wildly as he recounts the rest of the story, and Tessa can’t help but giggle at his animated storytelling.

She’s touched by his effort, but the main thing Tessa notices is that he hasn't let go of her hand. It makes her a little shy since she’s never really had friends who were boys before, and definitely none who’s hugged her or held her hand.

But it makes her feel happy to realise she’s got a friend on this set. Her mother would be here of course. However a proper friend around her age would be awesome.

“Scott?” she whispers later as they pass by craft services and he points out the best snacks for her to replace her lost breakfast. “You won’t tell anyone about what happened earlier right?”

“Of course not!!” He protests as if she’s just impugned his honour. “I promise!”

And Tessa beams at her new friend.

 

=====

 

“T! Wait up!” Scott calls out as he rushes to collect his books. “What’s the hurry? Usually I’m the one who can’t wait for class to end…”

Tessa doesn’t break a stride, though she slows down her pace for him to catch up with her.

“Marie has come down to visit the set again, and she said she’ll meet me at my trailer.”

“Oh cool! Can I join?”

“Yes, of course!” She grabs his hand so that she can tug and hurry him along.

Marie-France hasn’t visited the set for a few months as she’s been traveling the world promoting the launch of the fourth book in her series. Dark Eyes had topped the bestseller lists again and it’s success was creating even more buzz and anticipation for the release of the Into the Mystic movie.

Tessa didn’t really care about that though (alright, her stomach still twisted whenever she stopped to think about the pressures from the studio for the film to be a hit). In reality, she’s been dying to know what happens after Dark Eyes in books five and six. And she’s really hoping she can convince Marie to let her know more in the name of research. After all, everyone involved in the production knows that Marie has already spoiled certain things to specific people.

Alma probably knows the most spoilers because she adapted the first book and is already working on the script for the second movie. As such, she has always been in consultation with Marie about the scripts and was apparently informed of various innocuous references or plot points that would eventually become important to the series later.

Joe and the casting director David Wilson, were supposedly told other specific tidbits of information so that they could make more educated casting decisions.

And Patrice, the cinematographer, probably knows lots of things as well because he’s quietly dating Marie.

So surely there must be something Marie can reveal that would be useful for Tessa to play Shaeya?

Tessa thinks back to how she and Scott first learned about Marie and Patch, how that incident actually helped blossom their friendship with the older pair… and why it makes Tessa believe she can at least try and blatantly pester Marie for some hints.

Within the first week of filming, Tessa had realised that while there were production assistants, etc. on set, Scott was the unofficial gofer for the entire movie shoot. His outgoing personality means he actually likes interacting with different groups of people (she envies how he’s friends with _everyone_ ), and his natural charm means that the various departments similarly enjoy his company and are happy to accept his help with the varying types of extra work that will pop up during the movie.

The makeup and hair ladies for example, scold him if he doesn’t drop by their trailer to say hello at least once a day. And because Scott’s known many of the stunt guys for years, they’ve taught him all kinds of “skills” that only make Tessa shudder at his recklessness. Nevertheless, his parents were more than happy to direct Scott’s boundless energy into the production (he also sometimes earns extra pocket money from Alma at the end of each week to replenish his supply of sweets which he always shares with her).

Hence Tessa was used to stumbling across Scott doing all kinds of random tasks each day.

For example, there was the time he helped the costume department sort out a gazillion little beads they needed to create a new set of outfits. In addition, he’s always utilised when they need a stand-in or help blocking scenes. And since he’s frequently found behind the camera reading lines so as to give actors someone to play off with, Tessa has joked she’s probably acted more with him than some of the other actual main actors cast in the movie!

So she doesn’t think much when during a break in filming she learns that Joe has sent Scott off to find Patch. And she doesn’t think twice about accompanying her best friend as they scramble around trying to find out where the cinematographer has disappeared to.

However she was definitely surprised when the two of them accidentally stumbled across Patch and Marie kissing passionately behind some trailers. She doesn’t know who gets more flushed, but she suspects the adults might have been more embarrassed than the two kids.

She doesn’t know why, but she hadn’t realised that Marie and Patch were still pretty young. She guessed she had lumped them together with all the other adults… But to discover Marie was only in her late twenties? And was sneaking around the set like a teenager with Patch? It really was kinda hilarious. Once they could all look each other in the eye again, it did help Tessa to think of Marie as a normal person. And not just as this brilliant author who she wanted to refer to in reverential tones.

Since then, Tessa believes they’ve somehow become friends, and that Marie might even view her a little like a younger sister…

So there might be some hope right?

She has no such luck.

“You don’t really need to know anything Tessa,” Marie reiterates to the pouting girl. “Shaeya wouldn’t know either, since the events of the last two books clearly hasn’t happened to her yet…”

Tessa throws a pleading look to Marie, and then to Scott to back her up. But he steps back and shrugs his shoulders, raising his hands in the universal language of “I’m staying out of this”. Tessa narrows her eyes at him, and jerks her head forcefully towards Marie.

Scott sighs. “It doesn’t really have to be anything specific? Please Marie? You could take pity on me? She’s already been driving me crazy with all her speculation in the last month!”

Tessa’s green eyes widen, and her glare turns even more dangerous. But before she can protest how much he’s exaggerating, Scott rushes to continue. “Maybe we could just ask you questions and you can decide whatever you want to answer?”

He adds his pleading look to Tessa’s, and their combined powers must have persuaded Marie, because her lips quirk in amusement and she capitulates.

Tessa and Scott start their earnest bombardment of questions. And Marie answers all of them… without really answering anything.

“Marie!” Tessa finally exclaims. “You’re not really telling us anything about the next two books!”

“That’s because my storylines are always in a flux and so I cannot confirm that everyone is going to live happily ever after! I’ve already changed so many of my plot points as I wrote the last four books!” Marie reaches out to gently squeeze the younger girl’s shoulder. “So I really couldn’t answer those questions properly.”

“Well, what about the scene I shot?” Scott asks, his forehead furrowed thoughtfully. “And the boy I supposedly played on screen but we never get to see his features… He must be important if a whole scene was included right at the end of the movie? The camera tracks his movements from behind and it was shot deliberately to highlight how he just misses meeting Shaeya?”

Tessa lights up at Scott’s analysis.

Scott has apparently appeared in all of his parents’ film projects, usually as a readily available child extra in one of the background scenes. But for Into the Mystic, he was asked to film a very specific scene and given very detailed directions to follow. And from the dailies, Tessa knows the camera only captured the back of his head, his thick brown hair, the sharp curve of his jaw but not his exact features. Which means David Wilson could probably easily cast a new actor when Scott’s character finally appears in whichever subsequent movie he’s supposed to!

“Is the boy Tristan?” Tessa asks Marie excitedly, her heart somehow beating faster at the thought. The handsome enigmatic teenage boy Tristan had just been introduced in Dark Eyes, and she cannot help but think he’s going to be very important to Shaeya’s character for the rest of the series. There are already hints in the book that he might be Shaeya’s soulmate! And though Tessa usually doesn’t care about such romantic storylines, there’s something about the interactions between the two characters that make her heart flutter. Just a little bit.

Marie laughs heartily at the wide-eyed curiosity from the two children seated before her. “If I say yes, can we finally move on to another topic?”

“Wait, so I played Tristan and he was supposed to meet Shaeya earlier until fate intervened?” Scott clarifies.

At Marie’s nod, he smirks and turns to Tessa. “Hey T, I think I just played your boyfriend!” He drags out the word “boyfriend” as long as he can, before dissolving into peals of laughter. “Can you just imagine it?!”

Tessa joins in, unable to repress her own set of loud giggles.

Scott as her boyfriend?

That really was funny!

 

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The name Shaeya was an invention, but just a shout out to E for throwing out the name Tristan as an option for Scott's movie character. Let's just say I spent an awfully long time trying to come up with fantasy novel/movie names (even visited fantasy name generators online which was hilarious and horrifying). And Tristan immediately clicked for me. It was "normal" yet "fantasy" enough and I kinda wanted their names to start with T and S here too... ;)


	2. Where Tessa Makes a Few More Movies and Scott Gets Involved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the first chapter, Tessa was 10 and Scott was 12, but now we are going to be moving more rapidly through their teenage years. This chapter for instance, has events from the next three years of their lives.

 

As their car rounded the driveway to the Moir house, Tessa tries to resist the urge to bounce up and down her seat. She has been eagerly awaiting the Moirs’ return to Canada for weeks and she knows her mother is looking forward to spending the day in Ilderton as well.

Just as Scott and her had bonded over their months on set, so had their mothers.

Alma had joked that as fellow Canadians and Ontarians working in La-La Land, they had an obligation to look out for each other and become friends. But the reality was their mothers had easily become fast friends. They used to meet each day on set for a cup of coffee and a chat, and they’d agreed to try continuing their chats when they returned to London and Ilderton. After all, they lived only 15 minutes apart.

Filming on Into the Mystic had wrapped over a month ago, but the Moirs had to stay behind in Hollywood a little longer because both Joe and Alma were involved in post-production. Scott and his mother had only just returned to Canada, but Joe was apparently still stuck in LA for at least another month, trying to finish the film in time for the end-summer release date.

In the meantime, Tessa’s been back in London having returned to her “normal” routine. The arrangement the Virtues had made with her school required Tessa to return to class immediately after filming ended. So despite all the tutoring she had received on set (four hours filming, then three hours of schoolwork) and how she’d already missed most of the school year, she still had to return for the remaining school term.

Tessa didn’t mind more school. She really did like learning. What she disliked however, was how everyone was treating her differently.

The shy and quiet girl had been a good student but always stayed below the radar. However with the teaser poster and trailer of the movie out, everyone knew that she had spent about six months in Hollywood shooting Into the Mystic.

And that type of news garnered a lot of attention in Tessa’s school, both good and the very bad.

The few girls she had been friendly with still treated her relatively normal. Though they did ask her lots of questions about which famous people she had met and what her experience in Hollywood was like.

Then there were fans of the books who pestered her for spoilers and all she could say to appease them was that they were being true to the books, and Marie was very much involved in the entire production.

There were boys who’d always ignored her existence before, who were now paying her a lot of attention. Tessa just generally found them all icky and ignored their overtures.

The most problematic group of all however, was a bunch of mean girls that have suddenly set their sights on Tessa. And Tessa was not exaggerating when she called them mean. They were _really_ _mean_. They mocked her every time they saw her in the corridors, played pranks during homeroom and generally made her life hell.

She couldn’t wait to reunite with Scott and enjoy the uncomplicated friendship they had, away from these weird classmates, especially those evil girls who tainted school and even her old dance classes.

After a nice leisurely brunch where Tessa could tell Scott was as eager as her for the meal to end, their mothers finally allowed them to go out and play. And as they’re climbing up an oak tree in the Moirs’ back lawn, Tessa confesses everything she’s been going through to Scott. About the girls, about how she doesn’t fit in school anymore, and how there are times she wonders whether it’ll all be worth it.

He listens intently, scowling at her stories about the dreadful girls, and then exclaims “Of course it’s worth it! You love Marie and Into the Mystic. You love playing Shaeya. And most importantly, we wouldn’t have met if you never auditioned!” He scoffs loudly. “Those girls are just jealous, because you’re smarter and prettier than them, and you’re going to be a huge movie star!”

She gives him a small hesitant smile and tucks her arm firmly through his, unable to verbally express how grateful she is to have him listen to her. She really likes how easy it is to talk to Scott though. She knows sometimes she thinks too much about things, mulling them over and over again in her head, and never telling a single soul about her worries. But ever since that first day on set, she’s known that she can trust Scott to keep her secrets. So she’s definitely been more loose-lipped with him than anyone else.

And despite Scott’s usual hyperactive nature, he always slows down to listen to her. He tells her his thoughts and secrets as well, and Tessa’s never had that kind of friendship with anyone before… Let alone this loud, outgoing, energetic boy who seems to have a personality so completely opposite from hers.

While his behaviour can perplex her at times (boys can be so odd sometimes), it’s also interesting to hear how a boy would approach this problem of hers. He’s just so much more confident and straight-forward about stuff like this… For example, she secretly admires how Scott can say exactly what he’s thinking all the time, even though it does get him in trouble. He can be sheepish or apologetic afterwards, but his sincerity and honesty is always real. And hearing him call them mean, jealous cows seems to give her reassurance and clarity. It somehow makes her bolder about what she can do and say back to them.

She recalls how those girls actually defaced her copy of Into the Mystic and left it for her to find on her school desk. And Scott’s conviction that she’s being unfairly targeted, makes her ask him to teach her how to throw a proper punch. She knows he’s learned much more than punching from his stunt friends and she’s always heard if you hit a bully, they won’t ever bother you again.

Scott looks at her wide-eyed in complete shock though.

“Tutu! That’s not like you at all! And we’re not supposed to hit girls!”

“Maybe you can’t, but I’m a girl. Why can’t I hit another girl?” she says militantly. They totally deserve it…. those _vandals_!

“Maybe they do… but I’m more worried that you’re actually thinking about using violence. And if it were guys harassing you, I would totally teach you right now or go to your school and hit them for you. But I just know if you punched a girl, you’re immediately going to feel guilty and I’m gonna get blamed somehow as a bad influence. Your mum will never let me see you again!”

“Don’t be silly, mum really likes you and I’ll just tell her it was my idea. Why are you so cautious anyway? You told me you’ve gotten into fights before, like when that boy tried to insult your mum!”

“See it’s the influence thing again. Clearly you make me think twice, while I make you more impulsive… So guess which trait our parents is going to think is negative?”

He sighs loudly, even as he squeezes Tessa tightly with a sideways hug, while she tilts her head, resting it on his shoulder.

“Why don’t you just change schools or something? In fact, why don’t you join my school? It’s super flexible, which is how my parents can suddenly take me with them on their shoots all the time. And we’ve got plenty of athletes who have to travel for competitions, and those with do-gooder parents who are always flying to Africa? Everyone has their own thing, so they probably won’t be around so much to bother you about acting.”

He gives her a big grin, “It’ll be a fresh start, plus you’ll have me!”

Tessa returns his Cheshire grin with one of her own. “You’re brilliant Scott! I’m totally going to ask my parents tonight!”

And she does.

Like the acting, her parents were not certain about her suggestion at first until she’d shared some of the stupid bullying she’s faced. They also admitted her current school had not been so happy about her taking so much time off, and by then, the studio had announced they were going to green-light the next two films. Apparently early screenings of the first movie was received and reviewed extremely well, and they were confident they had a major hit on their hands. So it made perfect sense for Tessa to move schools.

Both children rejoiced when they heard the good news, bouncing around Tessa’s room until Kate had to give them a stern look to get them to stop. Her mother left the room with a smile though, so Tessa knew she was more amused at their antics than exasperated.

Flopping down onto his back on Tessa’s pink and white flowery bed sheets, Scott panted, “We’re going to have so much fun, T!”

He raises his hand up for a high-five and she slaps it as hard as she can, before collapsing onto the bed beside him, her body still trembling in excitement. Even though it was still summer and she still had the premiere of Into the Mystic and the entire shoot for the second film to get through… she couldn’t wait to return to school!

The upcoming year was looking pretty great.

  


=====

  


Into the Mystic was the biggest hit that summer, and Tessa knows her life has forever been changed. However, it didn’t feel that way since she spent most of her time acting on a rather protected set, which isolated her from the craziness outside.

Nonetheless, the red carpet premiere was a real eye-opening experience for her. Held at the famous Hollywood Grauman’s Chinese Theatre, she spent weeks with her mother focused on trying to find the right dress. And while people tried to warn her, she was still completely unprepared for the lights and cameras, and screams from all the fans (mostly teenagers and children around her age), waiting just outside the cordoned-off area. All eager to get a glimpse of her and Marie, and to watch their favourite book come to life on screen.

The spotlight was fixated on her and she fidgeted constantly, trying not to squirm from all the attention from the adults surrounding her. In many ways, she would rather talk to the screaming fans outside because at least she knows they’re proper fans of the books and she can have a real discussion about Shaeya and the plot with them. All those reporters though kept asking her the same questions, raving about how young she was, and how great her performance was (for her age is the qualifier they always tag onto the end of the statement though). She was starting to dislike many of their patronising comments (some of them talk to her as if they think she’s six!), when she had seen Scott watching her from the distance, standing next to his mother. He had given her a cheeky smile and a quick wink, and then rolled his eyes openly at their idiotic repetitions. 

Tessa had immediately felt better. She was grateful for the knowledge that he’d be seated next to her during the screening, and that he’d be attending all the post-celebrations afterwards, so that she’ll have someone to unload all her snarky and exasperated thoughts to.

During the entire press tour for Into the Mystic, Tessa found herself glad for her best friend’s presence so many times. And she can’t believe Alma even arranged for them to go sightseeing in the midst of all the traveling and world premieres she’s being flown to.

 

 

However she still sometimes wish Scott was an actor and cast in the same franchise as her. 

In fact, she thinks about it very often. How fun would it be to have him as her constant companion, really accompanying her throughout this whole crazy, but fun journey? More importantly, it would be awesome to have someone else answer some of these questions and microphones being waved wildly at her face!

She had asked him once whether he ever thought about it, and Scott became solemn. He told her lots of agents and producers had tried to approach him in the past, but his mother always said it was up to him whether he wanted to act or not. And that while secretly he has thought about trying, he was worried everyone would try to compare him his mother, or his grandpa (since G-Mac was also an actor back in the Golden Age of Hollywood). So he shared how he always replied how he thought he’d just end up like his dad behind the scenes, doing more stuff behind the camera.

“So like directing and producing?” She had asked. 

He shrugged. “Maybe. After all, with my stone hands I know I’m sadly never going to end up playing for the Leafs. And at least I know my way around a set. I always thought stunt work could be fun as well. Or maybe something else, like cinematography?” 

“You just want to be more like Patch!” She had teased him. Scott blushed and tried to change the subject but it was no use, she knew how much Scott admired, maybe even idolised the older man. 

So yes, Scott wasn’t quite in the same acting boat as her, but at least thankfully her best friend was around. 

For now. 

Apparently trying to both direct and help produce the Into the Mystic series was extremely hectic, and Joe had only committed doing so for the first two movies. While Tessa had theoretically been aware of this fact when she first signed on, she hadn’t quite put the pieces together on what that would mean once she became friends with Scott. 

If there’s a new director and Joe was stepping back to focus purely on being an executive producer, it meant that Scott wouldn’t be on set everyday anymore! In fact, there wasn’t any strong reason for him to leave school and accompany his parents to their likely sporadic visits to the shoot. So even though they’re only mid-way through the second movie, Tessa’s already dreading movie three. 

There’s been lots of talk swirling about who the new director might be though. Even Patch’s name has come up. Patch who’s now officially engaged to Marie! 

Tessa and Scott had been part of Patch’s elaborate plan to propose to Marie on set that day. He had asked both kids to distract her all day as he finalised his plans, and while they weren’t present when the actual asking was done, they were definitely amongst the first to learn the news once Marie came out of the trailer showing off her new accessory. Scott had laughed at how Tessa had swooned over the ring, and sighed over how happy Marie and Patch had been. But she knew how happy he had been for them too. Now that she’s in her pre-teen years, Tessa has started to like some of these mushy, romantic stuff more. And with the older couple amongst her favourite people in the world, she just couldn’t help herself! 

But Marie had shared that Patch was currently developing his own film and had almost got all the financing ready for that project. So while there had been discussions for him to possibly come aboard for the next movie, it wasn't likely unless it was a later movie in the series. Instead, the latest rumour mill had an Igor Shpilband as the frontrunner to direct the third movie in the Into the Mystic series.

Tessa couldn’t help but feel nervous. She had overheard Joannie saying that while some people in the industry considered him a genius, he was more well-known for being very, very strict. Jeff Buttle, who played her older brother on the screen, had confirmed that allegation, sharing that he worked with Igor before, and the man was extremely demanding on his actors. 

So Tessa was going to enjoy every second of this shoot, before a demanding Russian started yelling at her.

And she was going to miss nice and kindly Joe Moir helming the ship, while his son kept whispering supportive words in her ear.

  


=====

  


Ok Igor wasn’t so bad.

But considering the warm family-like atmosphere that Joe had created for the first two movies, it was a big difference for the entire cast and crew. Still now that Tessa was growing older and the film content was getting more mature (even darker), she realises she can’t keep expecting paternal-type directors like Joe Moir to handhold her through the process. 

Her mother notices it too, but rallys her through all the changes that can be felt each day. Without Patch for example, Marie drops by the set less often, and all the dailies now show how desaturated the new colour palette of the film was becoming (which Tessa dislikes). And she obviously can only message with Scott throughout the day instead of talking to him face-to-face. He had shown up for a few days during his term break, and they had a grand time pretending it was the good old days. But after he left, she ended up feeling dejected for the rest of the week... 

Filming keeps her busy though and at least she’s gotten closer to some of her older colleagues this year. There’s Joannie for instance, who as one of the PAs always has all the latest gossip of what’s happening on set, and Jeff who’s slowly trying to help Tessa better understand fashion. Joannie is the one who shares that Igor only plans to do one film, so the studio will eventually have to start the search for yet another director for the fourth movie, Dark Eyes. And Jeff has become the big brother Tessa’s never had. He claims it isn’t her fault that so few of the fashion houses have good designs for children, but he insists she needs to expand her fashion knowledge now so she’ll always look fabulous whenever she has to attend all these premieres. 

It’s only two months into this new norm. Tessa’s dawdling over dessert at the rented house they’re staying in while on location, when her mother informs her that Scott has just called looking for her. Quickly swallowing her last two bites of the apple pie, she rushes up to her bedroom to take the call.

“Scott?” 

“Hi Tutu, what’s up?” 

“Oh not much… just the same old. Igor called his assistant a mollusk today though and the girl calmly walked off set before bursting into tears!” 

“Sheesh! He’s treating you alright though?”

She closes her eyes and wonders how to explain it all to Scott. “Yes, he can be nice but you’ve seen him, he’s just really brusque sometimes. And I think even he knows he can’t yell at a 13 year old girl. A 22 year old girl however, is apparently fair game for him. You will let me know if you hear from your parents who the studio wants as the next director right?”

“Of course! But you just started with this movie. They won’t even start filming Dark Eyes for like another two years!” 

Yes… the productions of each film were naturally getting progressively longer so who knows how long it’ll take for the entire series to complete. Then she realises it has been silent on the other end of the phone for a few seconds as well.

“Scott? Are you still there?” She can almost feel his sheepish air emanating from across the phone line and she starts to worry. “Sco-”

“You know the movie Patch is working on?” He blurts out.

“Yes, the Great Gig in the Sky?” 

“Yeah, so apparently he’s in the midst of open casting calls... It’s been months and he’s still having problems finding his lead actor...” The hesitant tone in Scott’s voice is making Tessa more nervous and she wants to exclaim “And so?” to hurry him along, but she controls herself with great effort. She knows how important this film is supposed to be to Patch. 

“So he came over to Ilderton to visit and I thought he was coming to speak with Dad about some other project they were collaborating on. But it turns out he thinks I’ll be perfect for the part and he wants me to do a screen test for the studio.”

By this time, Tessa has had to cover her mouth to stifle the shriek which is trying to escape. It does so anyway and she can hear Scott curse as he probably tries to move the earpiece away from his ear. Not caring, she squeals into mouthpiece, “ _What did you say?!_ ”

“I said I’d think about it?”

The question in Scott’s voice leaves Tessa dumbfounded for a moment. “Scott Patrick Moir! What do you mean you have to think about it?”

“Come on, T! I know this isn’t a big film and maybe no one will care, but I care… I don’t even know if I can really act!”

Tessa’s now almost tumbling off her bed, wishing Scott was in the same room as her so that she can throw her pillow at him. “Of course, you’re good! Everyone’s always said so, they can just tell from your read-throughs and they’re confused why you’ve never actually tried out for anything! And are you saying Patch, who’s been writing and developing this film for years now, would even think of asking you if he thought you were wrong for it?!! He told us this is his _baby_ , you know, before he and Marie actually tries for one… I mean, does this whole conversation remind you of what a certain boy said to me on my first day on Into the Mystic?”

Tessa sighs as loud as she possibly can, for dramatic effect. “Plus it’s like in the Black List of the best unproduced screenplays in Hollywood! How could you possibly say no!”

There’s silence again on the other line, and Tessa wishes Scott could see her, so she can stick her tongue out at him. She can almost see him slumped against his bed’s headboard, hands folded across his chest with a ridiculous pout on his face.

“You’re right, T. I think I knew I was always going to have to say yes, but I didn’t want to admit it.” He suddenly laughs, sounding much more like the cheerful boy he always is. “I just needed you to give me a kick in the pants.”

“Exactly, and when you get invited to the Oscars, I want you to remember that and take me along with you!”

Because that’s exactly what their friendship is like.

Always being there for each other... and giving each other a kick in the pants!

 

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Black List is the list of “most liked” unproduced screenplays circulating Hollywood and I just love the idea of Patch working on this script for years and finally getting the financing to direct it! And of course, it would get on the Black List because he’s as brilliant at writing as Marie! 
> 
> Also thanks to the girls in my GC! I just asked if anyone had any photos to share of young, pre-teen Tessa and Scott, and a whole barrage of adorable T&S flooded my phone. The cuteness totally made my day!


	3. Where this Hollywood thing starts to become real for them both

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are more little snippets on what’s happening to Tessa and Scott as they grow up in Hollywood. For those who are interested, they are around 14/15 and 16/17 here.
> 
> Also because it’s Galentine’s Day and Valentine’s Day (depending on what timezone you are in), I rushed two updates this week. There’s this and a one-shot in the Something to Talk About universe!

 

Scott got the part.

Of course he did.

Her idiotic best friend however, only informed her he got the role in a one-liner text message that was waiting for her after she finished a scene. Subsequently, her various attempts to pry for more information about the movie, was met with nondescript replies about how he didn’t know much, how it sounded like they were going into production soon, and how they were in the midst of boring stuff such as signing contracts...   

Through the Joannie Rochette grapevine though, Tessa learns that the big Hollywood studio backing the project, were practically salivating over his screen test! How with Scott finally cast, they were certain they had found the last missing piece for Patch’s movie. There was supposedly a lot of buzz and hype about The Great Gig in the Sky, much more than Tessa had even realised. 

It turns out there had been an aggressive bidding war over Patch’s script, and that several other well-known directors had been hovering around, eager to get involved. However, Patch had only been willing to sell his script if he could remain attached to the project as the director, and fulfil the vision of this story he’s been working on for so long. 

So Patch had gotten his way, and then had managed to lure Kurt Browning out of retirement to play the father of the main character. For Kurt to play a secondary role, led alone to sign onto a movie where the boy playing the lead had not even been cast? It apparently sent all kinds of signals to the rest of the industry that Patch and his Great Gig in the Sky was a definite movie to watch out for. 

Although she obviously wanted the movie to be a gigantic success for Scott and Patch’s sake, Tessa didn't care about any of that. She was more excited to learn that their movie would be shooting in the same backlot as hers. 

That meant that Scott would be based in LA for a month or two, and they could visit each other daily whenever they had breaks during filming! 

After all, having spent a whole school term with Scott, she had gotten even more reliant on his constant presence, which is why shooting on movie three had been so much less fun than the to previous outings. She has to wait a few more weeks for his arrival in town though. While Patch’s movie had gone into production almost immediately, Scott was flying to New York for two weeks first to shoot on location there! She can’t believe how lucky he was to actually work in New York, but at least he’s promised to buy her back some souvenirs. In fact he’s already updated her that he dropped by the gift shops of both the American Ballet Theatre and New York City Ballet to find stuff for her.  

In the meantime, at least she has something else going on to distract her from Scott’s imminent arrival. Seventeen magazine was coming down to interview her for a feature article and to do a fashion spread!

Now that she was a teenager, her mother has been a lot more receptive to some of the offers that were coming her way... And Seventeen magazine was a pretty big deal to Tessa. She used to sneakily read her older sister Jordan’s copies all the time!

And now she was actually going to be in the magazine! How awesome!

 

=====

Watching Scott acting makes Tessa a bit envious sometimes. 

He’s such a natural in front of the camera, it almost seems as if he becomes the character, or vice versa? Tessa’s getting all muddled up because it’s seems so real, and there’s a part of her that believes Scott’s father is Kurt Browning and that they are having this extremely evocative discussion about mortality and death. There’s a moment when there’s a break in Scott’s voice as he talks to his father about dying, and Tessa wants to burst out sobbing at the possibility of losing Scott… wait or is that Scott’s character?

She wonders if he’s ever gotten confused about her actually being Shaeya in all the years he’s watched her play the character. When she gets her chance to ask him, Scott laughs loudly as he slings his arm over her shoulder and walks with her to the craft services table. “Maybe when I actually see the finished film complete with all the special effects in the cinema. That’s when I can get lost in the story and see Shaeya. But out here on set... whether you’re acting in costume or not, I’ll never mistake you for anyone else!”

Scott starts to load up food onto his plate, whilst also grabbing a few small packets of chips. He’s going through a phase where he’s just eating and snacking like a vacuum. However, when she sees him include carrot sticks and a chocolate mini muffin to the pile, Tessa realises he’s fixing a joint plate for them to share and so gestures for him to include more of the sliced fruit.

Traipsing across the set towards Scott’s trailer at the far end of the lot, they wave at Kurt as they walk past his chair. He grins back, always friendly to the young pair, and then he raises an eyebrow at their food and says, “That’s an interesting mix.”

“Oh all the rabbit food and chocolate stuff belongs to T. The rest is mine.” 

“I know. It’s super unfair that Scott can eat whatever he wants, while I have to be more careful.”

Scott frowns. “You should eat whatever you want T!”

Tessa scowls back at him. “I’m eating the muffin you added. Anyway it’s different when you’re a guy...”

Completely ignoring Kurt and his bemused smile now, they continue to bicker as they make their way to his trailer and finally Scott slumps back onto the couch inside. “Is it because of that photoshoot? Your mum said you looked great! Or is it those articles? Because they all keep saying you’re getting prettier!”

Tessa huffs under her breath. It’s true that several of the magazine articles about her have gratifyingly mentioned that she’s growing up quite pretty and appear to be weathering puberty quite well (she still kinda wishes her boobs would grow faster though and like actually appear). But Scott doesn’t understand that beneath some of these “kind” words are all sort of backhanded compliments. Furthermore, there are people out there, especially online, who still have plenty of comments about how she looks and dresses...

So what if she’s just a little more conscious of what she eats now? She’s still going to eat some of the snacks on Scott’s plate.

Scott slides closer to her on the couch. “If it's the online stuff, you gotta remember they’re like those mean girls from your old school. You just have to ignore them!” He gives her a big sideways hug and murmurs into her hair. “Come on T… you’re still the prettiest girl I’ve ever met. And you know I’d never lie to you...”

Then he reaches over to open a packet and offer it to her. “So want some tortilla chips?”

Tessa just grins and grabs a handful. Ok, a couple of chips never hurt anyone...

 

=====

 

It’s the last week of shooting for Scott’s movie, and they are both splayed across Tessa’s bed after dinner in the rental house the Virtues have been staying at during the shoot. Scott is lying on his back, messaging furiously on his phone with Andrew Poje, a school chum of his, while Tessa is on her stomach reading her book. 

When Scott finally drops his phone on the bed beside him with a small sigh, Tessa bookmarks her page and turns towards him to ask, “What’s going on with Andrew?” Andrew was one of Scott’s closest friends in school. She’s gotten to know him a little since she transferred over, but since Andrew basically only cared about hockey, they didn’t have much to talk about.

“We were just discussing about the hockey team. It seems we have a pretty good roster this year and they’re hoping we might be able to make it pretty far this season.”

Tessa can hear the slight wistfulness in his voice, and as he lies on her bed, eyes closed and arm flung above his head, she assumes he must be imagining being back on the ice again with all his friends. 

“Do you wish you were back in school so you could be playing with them?”

“Nah…” His long eyelashes flutter open. “Ok maybe just a little bit...” 

He rolls over so that he can look at Tessa properly, propping himself up on one elbow. “But I’m having way more fun acting than I thought I would.”

“Really?” Tessa couldn’t hide the note of delight in her voice. “So Great Gig isn’t going to be a one-off thing?”

“No it isn’t.” He looks away, unusually shy for a moment. “Actually I just got offered another part in a movie which is starting to film next month, so I’ll be staying in LA a little longer.”

“Scott, that’s wonderful! I didn’t even know you were auditioning for more parts.” Tessa’s incredibly surprised that Scott’s managed to keep this news quiet. He’s usually terrible at keeping secrets from her.

“I wasn’t! They saw some of the footage Patch already shot, and I guess that became my audition reel. I mean in theory I knew this happens between directors, producers, casting agents, etc. but I never really thought about how things can circulate in this town before.”

“What kind of part is this anyway?”

“It’s a supporting role. Kind of James Dean-like in the next Scorsese-DiCaprio flick.”

Tessa’s mouth drops open. “Martin Scorsese and Leonardo DiCaprio?” At his nod, she’s later embarrassed to admit she emitted a high-pitched squeal as she starts to slap Scott excitedly on his arm. “Omg, OMG, this is huge!!! You totally have to get me an autograph!”

“From Scorsese?” He asks innocently, and then breaks into a lopsided smile at her glare.

“You’re such an idiot!” She proclaims. “Although to be fair, I’ve only really loved him in Romeo and Juliet...” 

There’s a loud groan from Scott, but she blithely continues, “That’s how I want to fall in love. Across a crowded floor…”

“Does there have to be a fish tank?”

“...our eyes will meet and that’s when I’ll know he’s the one.”

Scott rolls his eyes and falls back dramatically onto her bed. Grabbing one of her numerous pillows he covers his head with it and groans even louder trying to overpower Tessa’s now one-sided conversation with herself on how she hopes to feel every romantic cliche that exists about love at first sight: the earth shaking, lightning striking…

“What’s going on here?” Kate asks through the open doorway, her eyes darting between the two young teens on the bed. Scott’s tousled head and hair immediately pops up from beneath her pillow, and Tessa flushes even though clearly they aren’t doing anything wrong. 

After that awkward talk with her mother last summer, she knows she’s not supposed to be alone behind closed doors with Scott anymore. Which is ridiculous because it’s not like  _ that _ between them. Plus, they did leave the door open! But her mother’s questioning expression is just making her feel incredibly self-conscious.

“Tessa was waxing lyrical about her love for Leo and how she wants to fall in love like Romeo and Juliet!” He rolls his eyes and shakes his head teasingly at Tessa. “So I’m just suffering here, deciding if I want to remind her that they, you know, died!”

Kate’s lip quirk in amusement and she walks off with the pile of towels she’s carrying. 

Tessa’s response, is to stick her tongue out at him. “I just want  _ one  _ autograph.”

“Well why can’t you just ask him directly?! You’ll be coming to visit me on set.”

Scott’s being deliberately obtuse and it isn’t cute. “Because you’ll be his co-star, while he won’t know who I am!”

He raises one of those expressive eyebrows at her and states firmly. “T, the Into the Mystic movies are like the top grossing movies each year. I’m pretty certain lots of people around the world, especially those working in Hollywood, know exactly who you are. Even Leo DiCaprio.”

Hmm, that’s probably true, but still... what if he thought she was just a young fan (which she was)... Also if only Scott wasn’t so smug about it.

“Plus, this way you can tell him why you’re always on the lookout for fish tanks when you enter a room!”

She snatches a cushion beside her to throw at him... and a pillow fight ensues.

 

======

 

“What’s Marina like?” Tessa asks Scott across from him in the booth, as they enjoy their ice cream in a little cafe off the main street. “I heard your mother worked with her before so you must have met her.” 

Now that the third Into the Mystic movie is almost in the can, the studio has just announced that Marina Zueva would be becoming the director of Dark Eyes. At this point, the movie franchise has almost become a factory run by the studio. Although Igor hasn’t even started post-production on his movie, his successor was going to be coming down to talk about her vision and direction for the next movie with the key players such as the set designer, visual effects guys…

Scott shrugs, concentrating on licking up the melting ice cream trailing down his hand. “She’s intense like Igor I think, and her English isn’t great, but I don’t really remember much else. It was quite a long time ago.”

“What does your parents think of her being selected then?”

“I don’t think they have a strong opinion? You know they’re not as involved in the production of the franchise anymore. Though he’s happy to be consulted, Dad doesn't want to interfere with the artistic vision of the other directors. And Mum doesn't write the screenplays too. I hear Marie is thinking of trying to adapt the last book herself though, so she’s been asking Mum for some advice now and then. They basically just help out with the back-end stuff. You know the studio runs most of it now.”     

He pauses thoughtfully as he gazes out of the cafe’s window. “I think the studio brought Marina in because they think she’ll be a good choice to handle the budding love story of Shaeya and Tristan. She is after all known for doing that Gordeeva and Grinkov movie a few years back.”

Tessa remembers. It was a gorgeous, epic romantic drama that is forever being repeated on television. And it had swept her young heart away. The tragic ending had also caused both her and Jordan to weep uncontrollably. And so despite wanting to rewatch it, Tessa still couldn’t bring herself to go through all that crying again.

“By the way, I hear they’ve launched the big search for your Tristan? Jeff was telling me that every actor in town who’s a teenager or thinks they can pass off as a teenager has shown up...”

Tessa blushes. She knows from this next movie onwards, the storyline will start getting romantic. That’s definitely going to be new territory for her. So she’s inordinately worried about who will be cast across her.

Then suddenly Scott squints across the road. “Is that the paparazzi again?” 

Tessa quickly glances out the cafe window to see two guys with huge cameras lens pointed straight at them, clicking away excessively. She rolls her eyes. “Unfortunately yes. They’ve gotten way more intrusive lately… Igor yelled at a few who tried to sneak onto set, and there’s always one or two following me around now when I’m out and about in LA.”

Scott chuckles teasingly. “It’s because you got on People Magazine’s Beautiful list and were on the cover of Teen Vogue! These random shots of you are now worth way more!”

“You shouldn’t really laugh. They think we’re dating you know?”

It’s with quite a lot of glee that Tessa watches Scott’s mouth drop open. And she starts to giggle at how flabbergasted he seems.

She wasn’t surprised he had no idea what the tabloids were printing about them the last few months. She knows some of her fans have been speculating for awhile, but with Scott more in the spotlight now, the media has started to print some photos of them hanging out together. His star was rising rapidly in this town, and Scott forgets that even if his movies aren’t out yet, plenty of people know exactly who he is. Given their history and just their general proximity to one another, it was easy to understand why some of these rags were gossiping that they were a couple. 

But Scott being Scott, would never pay attention to stuff like these. Whereas her publicist Suzanne Killing-Wood was under strict instruction to keep Tessa updated on what was being published about her. Tessa’s also aware whenever her mother and Suzanne conspires to keep stories away from her, because she’s too young. When that happens, she usually gets Scott to buy the tabloids for her instead. Tessa may be young, but she wants to know what’s going on out there, even if she cannot control it. 

“Wait… so we’re ok about this?” Scott asks tentatively. Probably because he’s familiar with her control freak tendencies and is wondering why she isn’t freaking out.

She doesn’t want to tell him she’s already had a nice, private one in the safety of her bedroom a few months ago. And how after dwelling over it for a few days, probing Suzanne carefully about options, and receiving some unsolicited advice from her mother who’d noticed her mulling, she’s resigned to the fact there’s not much she can do. Unless she’s prepared to completely drop Scott as a friend. Which is impossible, so she’d just has to live with the stupid speculation.

“I’m learning to ignore them, since engaging them apparently only makes things worse.”

“I guess so….” He blinks owlishly at her. “So we just ignore all of it?”

“Yup!” She says firmly, focusing back on her ice cream.

She can feel Scott staring at her for about a few charged seconds, before he changes the subject and starts chatting away about how well the Maple Leafs are doing this season.

 

=====

 

The search for Tristan has been going on for a few months now. And as the potential candidates get whittled down, Tessa’s actually met a few for screen tests and “chemistry” reads. 

There was Charlie White for instance, who used be on one of those Disney Channel TV shows, playing the protagonist's brother. He was cute with curly blond hair, and appeared nothing like the description of Tristan in the books, who should be dark, charming and intense. But he was supposedly popular with the audience demographic and the studio had him as a potential frontrunner. They figured they could just dye his hair, or take some liberties with the book material and make Tristan blond. 

Tessa didn't want to have to be the one to tell them that the fans would likely revolt. A blond Tristan? Even she can’t imagine Charlie in the role. Nice as he was.

She knows Marie has strong views as well (being protective of the integrity of her characters), and she overheard Marina complain that there was absolutely no chemistry between her and Charlie… There was a lot of under-the-breath muttering about how the movie needed more “man”, “woman” and “passion”. Words which both amused and terrified Tessa.

Then there was Fedor Andreev, who’s had bit parts in big ensemble blockbusters before. He fit the description of Tristan better and was clearly a favourite of Marina’s. She’d heard from Joannie that Marina was the one who first cast him in a movie and so had come to regard him as a sort of protege. But he was older, much older than Tessa. Tessa had at first thought him handsome when they met. However, the way he tried to privately flirt with her before the scene was a bit much. 

Kind of sleazy actually when you considered their age gap. 

And then she saw him grab Joannie’s butt as he walked past her… So yes, there was no way she wanted to work with a douche like him for the rest of the series! Her discomfort with Fedor must have shown during their chemistry-read because Marina’s face dropped at how ill-at-ease Tessa had been with the older man. 

So the search was still on-going.

But today, instead of wondering when the studio and Marina will call her down for yet another read-through with yet another young actor, Tessa’s more concerned about Scott and Patch, and the premiere of The Great Gig in the Sky. The early test screenings apparently went well, but one never really knows until the box office receipts and critics reviews come out after the first weekend. 

And while this was considered a small movie, especially in comparison to the Into the Mystic movies, Tessa was extremely excited to attend this premiere. She’s only ever attended her own movie premieres before, which were always nerve-wrecking! It was a lot more relaxing to watch someone else’s film, even if you are nervous on their behalf. Plus, it was nice to get the special invitation from Scott to attend with him.     

Sitting in a fancy stretch limousine is fun, but riding one together with Scott, Patch and Marie is even better. Her Mum and the Moirs are in another car in front of them (she’s pretty certain the alcohol is already pouring there), while Kurt and his family are behind them. But Patch had asked Scott to ride with him and Marie, and so when Scott turned to her with a pleading look, she had tucked her arm in his to join him in the same limo. She knows what a big deal tonight is and she wants to be the most supportive best friend she can possibly be.

Patch and Marie smile at them both, before getting all wrapped up in whispering sweet nothings to one another (and to the baby girl currently in Marie’s stomach). And so when she notices Scott’s right leg bouncing uncontrollably, she laced her fingers through his and rests them on his right knee to try and calm him down. The gentle pressure seems to somewhat help and Scott nervously grins back at her.

“Looks like the tables are turned, huh Tutu?”

She smirks. “Don’t worry, you’ll be great! And I’m kinda enjoying calming you down for once.” 

It’s true. Usually Tessa is the one who needs her hand held, and so she’s happy to provide the same service back to Scott who has enough energy thrumming through his veins that she’s surprised he isn’t bouncing off the walls of the limo. 

So to distract him, she starts telling him about some of the fans’ choices for Tristan that she just read online. She fell into a rabbit hole the day before, and discovered people were suggesting all types of actors, ranging from Joshua Jackson to Frankie Muniz, Joseph Gordon-Levitt to Jamie Bell. Thankfully, no one seemed to be a fan of Fedor…

At the mention of his name, Scott’s face contorts into a grimace and he asks if the creep was still being raised as a possibility. 

“Creep?” Marie asks from the other side of the limo. With a wince, Tessa realises Patch and Marie weren’t as distracted as she thought they were.

“Yes, have you heard of Fedor Andreev?” Scott turns to the older couple, before Tessa can shush him. “He totally tried to hit on Tessa at the reading, and he’s like 22 or 23? So… definite creep.” He shudders, and Tessa can’t help but do the same at the memory of the incident.

She sees Patch frown. His eyes turn flinty and the corners of his mouth turns down abruptly. Marie’s expression on the other hand, doesn’t change. But there’s a fierce gleam in her eye that captures Tessa’s attention. Looking directly at Tessa she asks, “What did he say or do?”

When Tessa explains what happened and how he mostly just made her feel uncomfortable, Marie purses her lips in a disapproving manner. And when Tessa elaborates on the butt-grabbing of poor, startled Joannie, Marie’s face turns belligerent. With a toss of her perfectly coiffed hair, Marie pulls out her mobile phone and starts barking French into it. 

Although neither Tessa nor Scott know enough French to even try to decipher exactly what she was saying, it was still clear to them what she wanted to convey to the person on the other end of the call. It was fascinating to see Marie morph into this queen-like diva who could make people bow at her feet. The clipped words fell from her lips like bullets, aimed directly at Fedor (they could at least recognise his name spoken with dripping disdain) and presumably anyone in the production and/or casting who even thought him a suitable Tristan.

Marie clicked off her phone with a huff and exchanged a loaded glance with her husband. “Well, we no longer have to worry about this Fedor being in contention for Tristan. Are there any other actors who have made you feel uncomfortable?”

Her narrowed gaze and raised chin makes Tessa worry for anyone who ever tried to cross Marie-France. Clearly, she has no qualms being protective and ruthless over the character she created and a young teenage girl she’s taken under her wing.

Impressed, Tessa just shakes her head resolutely.

“So who else is on the fans’ list for Tristan?” Patch interjects. Trying to bring the conversation back from Marie’s magnificent power play.

“Well funnily enough, some of the fans suggested Scott! They think he’s already exactly like how Tristan is described!” She giggles and then leans back to try and better study Scott sitting beside her. 

He’s all dressed up for once. In a suit and tie instead of the myriad of t-shirts he seems to own. And he’s actually done something with his hair. Styled it somehow instead of letting it flop around in an unkempt fashion. His mother probably put her foot down and ordered him to do so.

Objectively, she’s always known Scott was considered cute. Though she personally thought it was his personality that made him so attractive. There were enough girls who circulated him in the one school term they shared together, for her to realise this indubitable fact. And so it wasn’t shocking to think he might already have fans out there rooting for him to be cast, especially when he really did look like Tristan. 

“It’s true actually.” Marie says smiling affectionately at Scott, leaning forward to pat his thigh. “Fans are aware that Tessa started to seep into how I wrote Shaeya in the last few books, but I met you when your parents first came around to talk about adapting the books. I was still building up Tristan in my mind, and I definitely thought of you and that cheeky charm when I was developing young Tristan…”

“Wow! That’s so cool!” Scott exclaims effusively. He’s wide-eyed and looking more like an adorable, excited puppy upon hearing this piece of trivia, than the dashing hero of a fantasy series he supposedly helped inspired.

Marie and Patch are both laughing now at his infectious enthusiasm. “Actually why don’t you audition for the part of Tristan? He’s already partly based on you...” Marie grins.

Tessa’s heart leaps, and the words fly out of her mouth before she can even think about it. “Yes! You totally should!” 

She has no idea why she hadn't thought of it in the first place. It’s so obvious! Maybe because she was always so uncertain whether Scott was actually going to keep acting after he had been lured in by Patch for this one movie. 

The edges of Scott’s hazel eyes crinkle, lighting up for a split second and looking almost this wonderful shade of golden-green, while his full lips curl into a broad smile...  

But then his brows knit together and his mouth turns apprehensive.

“If I get the role though… I mean Shaeya and Tristan, they end up together! They’re soulmates!”

And the way he looks at her, is such a mix of disquiet and earnestness, that Tessa has to take a moment to catch her breath.

She had thought about the fun they would have galloping on horseback, learning sword fights and spending all day together again… And forgotten all about the romantic scenes that would have to be shot.

Licking her lips, Tessa pushes away the weird flutter in her stomach and focuses her gaze on Marie and Patch instead. “Scott would be perfect, wouldn’t he? And I bet Marina would think so too.” Looking down at their clasped hands, she squeezes his hand tightly, adding, “You should just try and audition, and it’ll be fun if you managed to get the part!”

She wants to babble on more, explaining it was no big deal. They were after all, actors! 

But the limo slows down signalling they’d finally arrive at their destination. She waits for Scott to exit the vehicle and help her out onto the red carpet. And before she emerges into the cacophony of camera flashes, she throws him a hesitant but reassuring smile which gratefully he returns. 

It’ll be fun if he gets the part, she repeats to herself again, before pulling all her attention into dealing with the red carpet experience.  

  
  
  


 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep wanting to write in Scott’s voice! And then I tell myself, no, it has to be in Tessa’s voice because we are supposed to see this story unfold from her eyes. Sometimes I wonder why I back myself into such corners… Anyway hope you’re enjoying it thus far. 
> 
> Fun fact: Some of the type of “research” I had to do for this fic included googling stuff like “popular young male actors in the 2000s”, “famous child stars/teen actors and where are they now”... So guess what rabbit hole I fell into? It was a lot of “whatever happened to this actor and to that guy?” Frankly, a lot of them were kinda too old for Tessa as well, and I didn’t want them to fall into the creep category with Fedor.


	4. Where Tessa and Scott start working together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, work is getting worse. It’s always busy, but it’s kind of peak season right now. Nonetheless, I’ll keep updating when I can. 
> 
> I admit I’m getting a little distracted, because my other VM ideas are also competing for attention. I’m trying to dampen them down… or at least only explore one-shots, because I know I won’t be able to juggle multiple fics (or even worse, multiple multi-chapter fics).

 

Tessa doesn't know why she thought Marina might not like Scott.

Maybe it was the fear of a backlash after Fedor got completely vetoed by Marie. Or that since things were already going so well for Tessa, it’d make some kind of twisted sense that her wish wouldn’t be fulfilled and they wouldn’t cast her best friend in the same series as her. No matter how perfect he might be for the role.

But Marina adores Scott.

There’s no doubt about it in Tessa’s mind. She’s confident that Marina likes and is fond of her. But Marina’s completely charmed by Scott. Not surprisingly since he does tend to have that effect on people, older ladies especially...

And most importantly, Marina finds the pairing of Tessa and Scott absolutely captivating.

After Scott’s audition, screen test and “chemistry” read with Tessa, Marina had been in raptures, muttering to herself in Russian and apparently sending lots of notes to the production designer, costume designer, and basically everyone about how she wants to redesign aspects of the movie to fully capture the essence of Shaeya and Tristan. The last time they had met her, she had cupped a palm on each of their cheeks, beamed broadly (Scott joked quietly to Tessa later, that it made Marina look like an insane lady) and spoke excitedly about how wonderful young love was.

It probably also helped that The Great Gig in the Sky had been a huge critical and box office hit, with everyone now talking about the movie, Patch and most of all, Scott. Also with Scott already working on the eagerly anticipated Scorsese movie (Tessa can’t believe she’s met Leonardo DiCaprio, she squeaked a little when Scott first introduced them, but she thinks she acquitted herself adequately by the end of the conversation), the studio had leapt just as enthusiastically on the Scott-as-Tristan bandwagon behind Marina.

So Scott seamlessly won the part of Tristan, and before the ink was even dry on his contract, they were already doing publicity and photo shoots together. Before they even started filming Dark Eyes!   

 

  


It was kinda bizarre at first, having to do couple-like shoots with Scott. But it ended up being fun, just messing about with Scott. As jobs went, there are much worse ideas Tessa can think up of rather than getting paid to hang out with her best friend all afternoon. For instance, it’s nothing like the grind of some of the battle scenes that she has had to shoot for Into the Mystic. Tessa likes stunts just as much as the next girl, but she prefers wire and harness work in general instead of fight stunts. That’s definitely more Scott’s cup of tea.

And even from the safety of their movie set, Tessa can tell things have drastically changed.

First of all, it’s as if the studio has shifted up another gear, and is throttling the engine for this movie. Tessa hadn’t realised till now how much they had been eagerly waiting to promote the older Shaeya storyline, the one with all the romance with Tristan.

Marina too, is demanding much more from Tessa than Joe or Igor have before her. Tessa knows the emotional narrative of Shaeya becomes a lot more important in these later movies, and so many of her scenes are now more dramatic, intense and mature. They take a lot out of Tessa sometimes, and so she’s grateful Scott’s always able to keep things light on set, and win a laugh out of her.

And when it's his turn to be intense, she’s similarly able to draw him out of the character after the scene ends. Tessa thinks that’s the best part about having Scott cast as Tristan. Shooting a movie is always a lot of waiting around for scenes to be set up, sets to be lighted, make-up to be retouched, before the actors are suddenly thrown in front of the camera to give an exact and exhausting performance to be captured on film... And then cut. They’re back to waiting to do the scene again, perhaps from another angle.

So having Scott around really is the best.

The biggest change however, comes from outside the day-to-day filming. From just the level of attention and scrutiny from the media and from the fans.

The interest in them (and in Dark Eyes) was definitely growing exponentially. The media circus is now miles above what it had been for the previous movies, with both Tessa and Scott now being scheduled and invited for more and more gigs.

Some were a little suspect... Like why in the world did People magazine want them to do a photoshoot half submerged in water? Was it supposed to be artistic? And then Entertainment Weekly did a Back-to-School themed publication and voted them Homecoming King and Queen. EW had been extremely interested to find out that Scott and her were now attending the same high school … and had been friends for so long...

  


 

Early on, Scott and her made it quite clear to Suzanne that they didn’t want the media to try and speculate that they were actually a couple.

But no matter what they say to the journalists and interviewers, it doesn’t seem to work. It leaves Tessa and Scott perplexed and annoyed. But to a certain extent, they are getting used to the crazy amount of attention now.

What it does help, is make it clearer to Tessa and Scott who their true friends are. So-called friends from their school and from her ex-school were quoted saying the two of them were extraordinarily close to one another. Which while true, could be interpreted in so many inaccurate ways by readers. And some of the mean girls from before, actually had the gall to pretend that they were close friends with Tessa! One even claimed that there was no way Tessa and Scott were dating (which was true), because Scott had been very flirty with her instead (which was a blatant lie).

It was all kinda ridiculous! And Tessa couldn’t believe the crazy behaviour that sometimes surrounded them.

But yet, it didn’t seem to affect her friendship with Scott.

There were still awkward moments they had to suffer through, for example when they are caught off-guard by some innuendo by the press. However in other ways, it has actually made their relationship stronger.

After all, it was now the two of them against all these craziness.

 

======

 

“What’s up with Scott?” Jeff asks as he pops his head into Tessa’s trailer. “He’s walking around like bear with a sore head.”

“Oh he’s fighting with Jessica again. I swear this long-distance relationship of theirs is going to drive all of us nuts, not just Scott.”

“Wait, Jessica? Relationship?!” Jeff clambers up the trailer steps to sit on the sofa beside her. “I didn’t know Scott had a girlfriend?”

“It’s sort of new, but they’re already rocky and off-and-on.” Tessa rolls her eyes, as she flips through her latest script pages. “He was interested in her last year, but she already had a boyfriend. And then she broke up with the boyfriend because Scott apparently got hotter while he was away and they got together last term. But then he came to LA to shoot his movies, and it’s been long-distance ever since.”

“So you’re ok with this?” Jeff asks quietly, his gaze falling heavily on Tessa as he leans in closer, studying the petite teenager.

“Yes, of course. Why wouldn’t I… Jeff!” She exclaims, finally understanding the serious tone taken by the usually jovial older man. “You too?

She groans loudly. And covers her face with her hands.

“Did you really think I liked Scott, or that Scott and I were a thing? I mean, you’ve known us both for ages, right from the start actually!” The questions linger, muffled behind her palms.

And the silence from Jeff says it all.

She drops her hands with a sharp gasp. “You did?!” She glares at Jeff, who as her friend, their friend actually, really ought to know better.

“I wasn’t sure? I thought maybe it was a mutual pining thing,” Jeff protests, his arms raised in surrender. “You’re both so close, you’re extremely pretty together,  and you know, teenagers have all these hormones running through their bodies…”

“If you aren’t certain, no wonder those articles keep harping on it!” Tessa just wants to collapse back into her sofa and whine even louder.

“I admit I’m a little surprised since there’s just this look he gives you sometimes? Also… Have I mentioned how gorgeous the two of you are together?” Jeff laughs. “It’s just natural for people to speculate this way. You both best get used to it. You do realise it’ll get worse once the movie comes out right? I mean, I’ve seen the dailies… and wooh!” He fans himself like a southern belle, all fluttery eyelashes and pouty lips.

And Tessa can’t help but chuckle. Even though she’s still exasperated at how people, even well-meaning Jeff, don’t seem to understand how Scott is only her best friend. And there’s nothing more salacious or romantic about their friendship.

Jeff looks amused now that he doesn’t think Tessa is heartbroken or something. He’s got that big inane grin plastered on his face, and he keeps shaking his head as he looks over to Tessa.

Finally, after he finishes whatever internal dialogue he’s had with himself, Jeff says, “Actually, if Scott has a girlfriend, that should quell some of the speculative talk. Not all of it but some.”

Tessa shakes her head thoughtfully. Despite his general extroversion, she knows Scott will always be private about stuff like this. That’s just how the Moirs are. And that’s how Patch and Marie conduct their relatively high-profile marriage as well.

So she can’t see Scott suddenly announcing personal news like this to the world. She wouldn’t either, now that she’s had a few years of experience having to deal with the vultures that the paparazzi can be.

Though she suspects Jessica wouldn’t mind it. Wouldn’t mind it at all if the world knew she’s dating the hottest young actor in Hollywood who’s getting all kinds of Oscar buzz for his role in The Great Gig in the Sky.

She heard Jessica threw a bit of a tantrum actually when Scott didn’t bring her for the premiere of the movie. Jessica had actually thought that she could miss school and that Scott would pay for her flights and accommodation to travel down to LA for a week’s holiday. And she insisted Scott was making excuses when he explained that while his parents were rich, he was still a teenager on a strict allowance.

Honestly, the girl was delusional.

Scott would never have asked his parents to fund a request like this. And Jessica’s unreasonable behaviour had in turned ignited Scott’s anger and stubbornness, causing them to dive headlong into yet another off-period of their relationship.

Tessa’s knows Jessica is pretty (petite with doe-eyes) and half the guys in their high school are drooling over her. But she personally thinks Scott is an idiot who’s fallen in lust, and can do much better in his choice of girlfriends.

She’s hoping the long-distance relationship will help him come to his senses, but as they continue to shoot Dark Eyes, she’s beginning to think the long-distance aspect is actually sustaining it way longer than its natural shelf life.

Despite all these little incidents, Scott’s too far away and distracted by his acting gigs to figure out what a bitch Jessica truly is.

Why are guys such idiots?

 

=====

      

Tessa’s body is practically trembling in excitement as she waits for Scott to finally arrive.

She had an earlier call time than him today, so she had to roll out of bed at the crack of dawn to be driven down to the location they were currently shooting in. This also means she hasn’t had the chance to speak with him since the thrilling news came this morning. She’s only had the opportunity to leave him a congratulatory text message (all in CAPITAL LETTERS) that had insisted that he let her know once he reaches set.

When Marina finally wraps up Tessa’s scene with Jeff in the forest and calls for the camera unit to shift their equipment to the next location, Tessa hurries to her chair to check her phone. Upon discovering he’s just leaving the makeup trailer, she speeds off towards it… And starts shrieking once she catches sight of his familiar windswept brown hair.

“Omg OMG Scott!!! You’re nominated for a Golden Globe!” She only catches the slightest glimpse of his wide grin as he turns around toward her, before she leaps into his arms for the biggest hug she’s ever given him. Her elation continues to spill over and she babbles away about how happy she is for him.

Even though she can’t see it, she can practically feel his grin broaden further. His body appears to have been infected by her excitement, and he seems to thrum with electricity too.

“I know… I can’t believe it either,” he mumbles into the crook of her neck.

“You know what this means right? You are _totally_ going to be nominated for the Oscars too!”

“T!” He gently lowers her back down to the ground. “There’s no guarantee about that. There are way more acting categories in the Globes than the Oscars…”

Tessa scoffs loudly as she thumps his chest fairly hard with both palms in all her excitement. “C’mon Scott! Everyone already thought you’re a shoo-in to be nominated, and the Globes nomination just secures it even more!”

Scott flushes, a strong pink starting to creep up his neck and ears. And Tessa wants to giggle at how adorably shy and embarrassed her best friend can be.

“Thanks for the support T,” he mumbles again. “You’re the best!”

“Well, someone has to be your biggest cheerleader since you’re suddenly so shy about how great your acting was for The Great Gig! I’m so happy that Patch and the movie got nominated too. You guys are going to have so much fun on the night! Though I suspect they still won’t let you drink at the Globes. Everyone will know you’re still underage!”

“Oh its alright, I’ll have you to keep me company all night as everyone in the room gradually gets sloshed.”

Tessa feels her brain stutter as she tries to process Scott’s last words.

“Wait what?!”

She looks up into Scott’s mischievous eyes, and gets partially distracted by the way its scrunched up around the edges.

“Well, they’ll let me bring a plus-one, and so I’ll now like to officially ask you to accompany me to the Golden Globes in January.”

He states it so factually and seriously, that Tessa pauses to wonder if maybe she got up too early this morning. And that the sleep deprivation coupled with the adrenaline from the exhilaration has now caused her to hallucinate. Her jaw drops and she can’t seem to process a response.

Scott’s grin widens. “Oh Tutu, we just agreed you are my biggest supporter. Of course, I’m inviting you.” He squeezes both her shoulders and starts to lean in for another big hug.

“But what about Jessica?” Tessa asks hesitantly. “I know you’re currently on a break but you’ll probably be back together by then-”

“It doesn’t make a difference whether I am or might be dating Jessica or not. Of course I’d still ask you!” He cuts her off with a confused frown. Like it isn’t even a debate or a dilemma.

Tessa wants to jump at his awesome invitation. She really does. But there’s something holding her back. Perhaps she’s afraid Scott’s just running on impulse, and he’ll regret his hasty invitation to her later?

And it seems he can read her well because with a furrowed brow, he leads her into his trailer so they can have some privacy from the crew who’s starting to notice the two teenagers just standing there, frowning at each other in direct contrast from their earlier jubilation.

“T?” He bites his lower lip tentatively and his thumb starts to worryingly rub the pulse point on her wrist. “Do you not want to go with me? It’s just as a plus-one, and not like a date-date or anything... And we agreed we would never care about what the press says.”

“No, no, that’s not it... I mean, yes a little. But I don’t know… shouldn’t you bring someone else more important, like your mother instead?”

“Virtch,” Scott sighs frustratedly, running a hand through his windswept hair. “Do you remember a few years back when we were watching the Oscars in my basement and you said you’d wish you could go and see all these fabulous gowns up close?”

She nods slowly. They do like to watch the Oscar ceremony together and have their own commentary all throughout the show. Tessa always ends up doing her fair share of gushing about the fashion.

“And you said if you ever got to go, you’ll bring me along so that we can have fun together?” He bends his knees so that he’s more level with her height, and can peer more deeply into her eyes. So that she can tell he’s serious and not joking.

She continues to nod along, like a bobblehead unable to stop.

“Well this isn’t the Oscars, it’s the Globes, but I got lucky enough to be invited so I want to bring you. Just as you would have brought me if you had been nominated. And…” He raises one finger up, like a promise lingering in the air. “Fair warning, if I do get nominated for an Oscar, I totally plan to ask you to join me for that evening as well.”

He pauses in contemplation and his grip around her shoulder tightens unconsciously, “And my parents always get their own invitation anyway, so I shouldn’t need to waste my plus-one slot for them when I can bring you.”

Tessa finds herself with a palm splayed across the base of her throat, like a grandmother clutching a string of pearls. She thinks it’s helping to cover up the choke she finds rising up her throat.

Truthfully, she sometimes forgets how sweet Scott can be. Especially when he’s not being an idiot over a pretty girl.

“So Tessa Virtue, my best friend in the whole world, do you want to come with me to the Golden Globes?”

“Yes, of course!” She squeals, finally allowing herself to be utterly thrilled. She throws her arms around him again, and he lifts her up into a small spin.

It’s all so dizzying.

Until her foot catches onto a delicate little vase someone had placed on the coffee table to spruce up the place, and it falls onto the ground smashing into pieces.

She immediately exchanges a guilty glance with Scott, and they burst into laughter.

 

=====

 

There are times when Tessa is really thankful that Marina is the director of Dark Eyes. She definitely pushes Tessa out of her comfort zone for one, and makes her a better actress.

And when it comes to romantic-esque scenes like this with Scott, Tessa’s just happy she doesn’t have to do them in front of his father, or mother for that matter. She shudders to think of the Moirs being present anywhere on the set today, and she has already made her mother promise to stay in the trailer all day because she doesn’t want to die from embarrassment.

It’s not as if they haven’t shot some of these types of scenes before. Long lingering looks being exchanged, Shaeya pressed up against Tristan as they hide in a small cave nook from enemy pursuers, and then them snuggling together for warmth as they sleep… And of course, there were all those joint photoshoots and publicity reels....

But today, Scott and Tessa are supposed to shoot their big kissing scene.

It’s printed right there on the call sheet, and had been scheduled late in the production because Marina knew the two newbie teenage best friends needed to work themselves up to this important scene.

And she was right.

Tessa started getting nervous the moment she first read about this scene in the script. Before she even knew who was being cast opposite her. And the nerves had tripled once she realised it would be Scott she was sharing the kiss with. She also took immediate note of the date it had been scheduled for during the production, and then promptly tried all kinds of tricks to put it out of her mind. She knows she should have talked it out with Scott before today, but procrastination kept triumphing. And she just kept postponing it whenever she remembered its existence.

She’s certain Scott tried to speak to her about it too. But Tessa was excellent at maneuvering herself out of awkward conversations, and Scott never tried to push her into it.

And so here they are, months into filming Dark Eyes, and all that time she thought she had to prepare before kissing her best friend, has evaporated.

She shivers slightly in her thin costume, wishing the room wasn’t being maintained at the Arctic-like temperatures that Marina seems to favour. Perhaps she should be grateful the kiss is supposed to remain relatively chaste? Since the two characters have not actually revealed their feelings for each other yet, there’s no way Marina can direct it into something more. She’s got another book or movie or two, before she has to worry about some hot and heavy makeout scene being listed on her call sheet.

But the thought of kissing Scott is nonetheless freaking her out.

And she has no idea why.

After all, it’s not the first time she’s kissed him.

In fact, Scott and her had shared both their first kisses together years ago, when they were trying to figure out how great kissing really was (after catching Patch and Marie at it).

They had agreed they didn’t understand what the big deal was. It just seemed really, really wet.

Plus, as an actress, she’s done much more ridiculous things for her movies, like being swung around in a harness in front of a green screen and talking to a ping pong ball which is supposed to depict a griffin. So what’s the big deal swapping spit with her best friend for a job? They had already done it before in the name of pubescent curiosity.

So she doesn’t understand the massive fluttering in her stomach as she stands there, waiting to be called on set.

While she sips a bottle of water in an attempt to distract herself, Scott suddenly appears beside her, seemingly absorbed by how the crew was putting in the last minute touches to prepare the scene. He doesn’t greet her, but remains silent. The only sound coming from him is the ‘click’ of the lid of his small tin of peppermint sweets, as he continues to pop them into his mouth. After about a minute (which feels like an hour to Tessa), he offers the can to her and she makes the quick decision that she probably needs to crunch on a few herself.

She hands the tin back to Scott, and is startled when he abruptly pulls her in for a hug.

“What th-”

“Hey T, I know it might be a little odd but it’s just us, you know? ” Scott murmurs into his favourite spot along her neck. He huffs out a little sigh that is so warm against her skin, that it makes her tremble in the cold room. He squeezes her tighter, and breathes in deeply.

And somehow, their breaths seem to sync up together.

Tessa finds her whole body relaxing. Melting into the warmth that is Scott’s furnace-like body.

And without realising it, they both start to mutter encouraging little pep talks to one another.

About how they are going to kill the scene because they’re awesome. And how in front of the cameras, they’re going to be Tristan and Shaeya who are starting to fall for one another, but don’t quite realised it yet, or know how to express it. Plot-wise, the kiss doesn’t mean or really solve anything since the two characters will continue to struggle with their feelings for a few more books…. but in this moment, it will connect them even closely together and provide much needed strength and support as they ride out to battle.

Focusing purely on the characters and the kiss in relation to Shaeya and Tristan helps Tessa push all her worries aside.

And when she and Scott finally step on set and get into position. She tells herself she’s Shaeya looking up into Tristan’s hazel eyes, and its Tristan who is pressing his soft lips to hers. It’s Tristan’s hair she’s running her fingers through, and it’s Tristan’s arms securely holding her up as she stands on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss.

As they do one more take and then another, so that Marina has enough footage to work with from various angles, Tessa keeps repeating the mantra in her mind that it’s Tristan whose breath is mingling with hers and it’s Tristan who tastes of peppermint and cinnamon.

The repetition centres her and allows her to throw herself fully into the performance.

And to not think about the butterflies flapping around her stomach, Or just how good a kisser Scott is. Even when there are at least 50 crew members surrounding them, and they can hear Marina clinically yell out directions at them from behind the camera.

Nope, not thinking about all that.

It’s just Shaeya and Tristan experiencing their epic first kiss together.

That’s all.

  


*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, I love posting all these photos of young teenage Tessa and Scott. They are adorable, and it’s hard to pick which to choose. I keep wanting to go back to my favs as well, but I figured diversity is key. Plus, I’m not sure how much real photos will fit into the storyline later on, so you got an overload this chapter!


	5. Where they attend some award ceremonies and Tessa comes to learn a little something about herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay but work was crap. Also I couldn’t figure out whether certain things should happen in this chapter or not. I personally am not the happiest with this chapter, and wasn’t sure whether to include certain things or maybe put them later in the story. But in the end I thought they were sort of necessary for VM’s trajectory? 
> 
> I don’t know… hope you guys still enjoy it though… and it is longer than my usual chapters.

 

Sometimes Tessa can’t believe how charmed her life is. She has three blockbuster movies, she’s starring as her favourite character in her favourite book series, and she’s on the cover of magazines like Seventeen, Entertainment Weekly and Teen Vogue.

And sure the fame and level of scrutiny can be exhausting. But being here in this glamorous ballroom at the Golden Globes, surrounded by all these movie stars?

Tessa feels like a little girl again, finally experiencing what she used to think Hollywood was all about. She thinks about how Audrey Hepburn and Gregory Peck used to attend award shows like this, and now she’s in a gorgeous but simple floor-length red dress chatting with both Sandra Bullock and Diane Keaton as they stand in line for the ladies.

It’s absolutely surreal.

Sneaking a glance across the room, she notices Scott talking to Robert De Niro, and judging by his eager expression and wild gesticulations, she has a bad feeling he’s about to dive into his “You talkin’ to me?” impersonation for Mr De Niro.

And there it is.

Even from this distance, she can see his mouth form the words. But thankfully the older actor seems to find it entertaining because his head is thrown back in laughter and he claps Scott on the shoulder. Tessa can’t stop a grin from emerging, already knowing Scott is going to be gushing about this incident for forever. Then she watches him startle as Harrison Ford walks by and joins the conversation… And she knows Scott is probably in the midst of losing his mind, having idolised Indiana Jones for so many years.

Tessa can’t help but smile at how incredible the whole night has been going for them both. The red carpet was such a dazzling experience (literally, the camera flashes were blinding), and now they are right smack in the middle of this amazing awards ceremony. The only cherries that Tessa hopes can top this sundae are that their The Great Gig in the Sky table will actually win some awards. Several of the big categories the movie is up for include Best Original Screenplay, Best Director, Best Actor and Best Movie.

She knows Scott thinks he has no chance of winning. He is genuinely happy to just be nominated and to get some validation about his acting. It’s truly annoying how stubborn he can be about it. Yes, modesty is good and Alma raised a nice Canadian boy. But given how confident he can be about other things (like beating her at pool or being able to make three trash can basket shots in a row), she doesn’t understand why it isn’t surfacing for this.

They’ve bickered over it a few times. She’s tried to explain that these award ceremonies like to reward fresh talent and young ingenue-types such as Audrey Hepburn. And Scott had refuted her argument by explaining that while young talent can get rewarded by a nomination, they typically do not actually win. Instead the Academy was more likely to reward someone more mature in their career - someone who is “overdue”.

He was also extremely amused (and partly aghast) that in the heat of the moment, she tried to use the term “ingenue” on him. When Scott wants to change the subject of him potentially winning, he just brings it up so that he can tease her for calling him that!

Scott remains hopeful about Patch winning though. He at least recognises they are a strong contender for the other categories they’ve been nominated for. Some pundits have them down as a dark horse for multiple awards, but Scott’s faith in Patch is strong. Tessa totally agrees that The Great Gig is such a great movie, that the Oscars and Golden Globes _have_ to reward it in some way. And since Kurt wasn’t rewarded for his role as Best Supporting Actor (which was one of the first awards to be announced), there’s this sense of growing certainty (at least between Scott and Tessa whispering throughout the night), that they might have a shot for one of the latter categories...  

And the Globes do not fail them, by giving Patch the win for Best Original Screenplay.

Their whole table erupts into cheers as Patch gives Marie a sweet peck before rushing up the stage to receive his award. Scott and Tessa are hollering as loud as they can, Scott pumping his fist in the air like he’s watching the Stanley Cup. But they eventually quieten down so that Patch can make his speech.

Patch is usually rather laconic. However within the few words he dispenses on stage, he’s able to turn his wife into a sniffling mess (Marie blames the hormones), thanking her for all her incredible support. And there’s a bright, beaming grin on Scott’s face as Patch thanks him for being so brilliant both off and on the set. For trusting Patch and just jumping into this journey together with him.

As the awards ceremony moves on, the buzz of excitement and happiness doesn’t leave their table. There’s this thrum of anticipation underneath Tessa’s skin that keeps ramping up all through the rest of the night. She doesn’t know if she caught it from Scott or if _she_ somehow infected him with it… because he is vibrating with so much restrained energy that she’s surprised no one else seems to have noticed. But she presses her leg against his, and he grabs her hand underneath the tablecloth for silent support.

After all, there’s still a lot of the show to get through.

In a bid to help the guests soak up the alcohol, dinner have been served extremely slowly. However eventually, the dinner portion of the Globes is over and everyone else in the room seems to continue drinking away. The atmosphere has started to lighten up (probably because of the alcohol and because people can sense the end of the ceremony is in sight) when Nicole Kidman glides gracefully down the stage to the microphone to announce the nominees for Best Actor in a Dramatic Role.

She lists the names of the nominees slowly. One by one. Some of the names are a little tricky to pronounce but Scott’s doesn’t give her any trouble. Tessa is conscious of the cameraman with his lens angled directly at Scott next to her, and she starts to desperately wish, and hope, and pray that Scott gets it. That Scott will win.

Nicole fumbles with the envelope a little. And then she announces that the Golden Globe goes to… “Scott Moir”.

And there’s just this explosion of joy in Tessa’s chest that seems to be echoed by everyone around her.

Scott looks stunned as he crushes her up in a hug. Then he’s shaking Patch’s hand and getting hugged by him and Marie, then stopping by his parents two tables down before stumbling his way up to the stage.

Tessa laughs out loud to see Scott standing there so wide-eyed. Like a puppy dog that has just been allowed to explore the front lawn for the first time. Confused, excited and slightly terrified all at the same time.

And in typical dorky fashion, the first thing he blurts out to the audience is how his mother had reminded him numerous times to write a speech. But since he didn’t think he was actually going to win, he thought he could get away with jotting down a few pointers! Which still doesn’t make a difference because he can’t seem to find it and now he can’t remember a thing.

He rambles on in such an endearing and exuberant manner though that he has the entire room eating out of the palm of his hand. (They’ll learn the next day that the media loved it as well) And Tessa’s never thought she could be so happy for someone else before.

When he returns to the table, still tripping over his feet and looking dazed, Scott turns to her with wonderment stamped all over his face. He explains he completely blacked out on what happened on stage and can’t recall what he blathered on about, but if he didn’t remember to thank Tessa, he wanted to thank her now.

Scott grips her hand tightly and there’s an unfamiliar gleam in his eye as he’s saying all of these sweet words. There’s a quirk in his lips and just the way he’s glancing down at her that makes Tessa’s heart leap.

But before he can elaborate further, the categories are being read for Best Director, and there is more cheering to be done when Patch wins that category as well.

  


=====

 

The month following the Golden Globes pass by in a whirl of award ceremonies, after-parties and glamorous gala dinners. The press and publicity machinery for these events (and for Dark Eyes) is relentless. Tessa genuinely wonders how Scott is coping with it all as the entire industry gears up for the Oscars, and there’s a spotlight fixated directly at him. Because she herself feels overwhelmed by everything... and she isn’t even nominated.

She also knows Scott has fought with Jessica again.

She’s not certain if they got back together in the interim before the Globes, but she received a nasty email from Jessica calling her pathetic for trying to leech off Scott’s newfound fame and glory, and deluded for thinking that he would ever see her as anything more than a little sister.

Tessa deletes the email and blocks Jessica from her contacts. But she doesn’t deny that reading those hateful words leaves an awful aftertaste.

It’s something that has been troubling her for awhile. That the public or Hollywood insiders will all think she just realised how talented Scott is and decided to take advantage of their friendship. She also worries that Marina was so excited to pair them up together because Tessa’s acting is wooden and she doesn’t have chemistry with anyone except Scott… and that’s only because Scott is a “once-in-a-generation talent”. They needed to cast him so that _he_ could elevate the Shaeya-Tristan storyline.

She tries to push these feelings away but it still lingers in the back of her mind as she accompanies Scott for all these amazing events. Wondering if she just lucked out on getting the part of Shaeya when she was ten, and she won’t be able to transition as well to any other role after Into the Mystic is completed.

The self-doubt pops up again when she does a joint interview and photo shoot with Meryl Davis and Meagan Duhamel for Hollywood Reporter about young actresses who are conquering the silver screen. Meryl has this princess-like arrogance as if she knows the world is at her feet and she can achieve anything in her path. And Meagan has this heck-care attitude that Tessa desperately admires. This willingness to say _fuck off_ to the producers and agents who try and fit her into a cookie-cutter mould, and to throw up a middle finger at the incessant paparazzi that follows her around.

Tessa knows Meryl and Meagan are older than her but she just wishes she had their confidence in life. She’s able to fake it most of the time, especially on a magazine shoot like today, where she pretends she isn’t daunted by the other girls.

But she totally is.

Meryl has just moved into movies after years in the Disney TV Channel (with Charlie White), and she has been trying to diversify her portfolio, first snagging one of the lead roles in a horror movie (they were trying to recreate the I Know What You Did Last Summer franchise), and gain “street cred” by acting as the “tragic” love interest in one of those movies starring an up-and-coming rapper. Tessa has to admit it is a step up from playing the “hot, but bitchy girl” in three seperate movies aimed at high school students last year. But Meryl is appearing in at least five movies this year. With her face plastered everywhere, people have noticed that Meryl seemed to be having one of those moments in Hollywood.

Meagan on the other hand, was an indie movie darling. Since the age of sixteen, she had steadily racked up a number of movie credits in smaller arthouse films, some of which have started to collect a cult following. And Meagan was cool in real life as well, sometimes running off to do experimental films that flopped and didn’t earn a dime, because it was interesting. Tessa didn’t think she had the guts to make some of Meagan’s bold choices. So yes, Tessa was a little in awe of her and her career choices.

And while she does speculate at first whether Meryl is deliberately trying to intimidate her... by about midway through the shoot, Tessa _knows_ that she is. The older actress has been throwing her all kinds of backhanded compliments and snide questions, about whether she has any plans to _finally_ move out of the _fantasy_ genre or whether she worries about having to share the screen with Scott. Tessa has just been politely gritting her teeth through it all, until Meagan finally tells Meryl to shut her trap.

She rolls her eyes in commiseration with Tessa as Meryl flounces off in a huff, demanding for her makeup to be touched up.

“Don’t worry about Meryl, she’s like this all the time,” Meagan says in an exasperated tone.

Tessa’s lips twist wryly but she still feels taken aback at how quickly Meryl had seemed to target her even though they’ve only just met. Meagan must have identified that flash of confusion because she goes on to explain.

“She’s tried to unsettle me in the past as well, but I clearly have no qualms shutting her down. Also I’m not a direct threat to her since we don’t really go for the same parts.”

“But I’m only acting in Into the Mystic. I’m not competing with her for anything!”

Meagan laughs sardonically.

“But you will soon and you will have the success and fandom of Into the Mystic backing you up when you move into other parts. I bet you already have first bite at all the roles Meryl wishes she could get. And if you really wanted to, you probably could be taking on more movie roles, and be directly competing for jobs with her.”

“So she just dislikes me because I _could_ be in competition with her, even when I’m not actually doing so?”

Tessa is stunned and yet sadly, not that surprised. After all, it is a dog-eat-dog industry. But she’s been in her little Into the Mystic bubble for so many years that she’s clearly been largely protected from such direct catty behaviour.

“Honestly, Meryl is just one of those actresses you have to watch out for. And now that I think about it, she’s only a few years older than you so I’m guessing she probably tried to audition for Shaeya at one point,” Meagan says thoughtfully. “I was too old to think about trying out for that role, but I remember every girl in the biz or who had a miniscule interest in acting, tried to audition for that.”

Meagan’s theory does sort of explains Meryl’s aggressiveness? But that was years ago and Tessa can’t believe the girl could still be holding a grudge about Tessa getting Shaeya. She’s starting to worry if she really wants to throw herself out there in Hollywood and really try to compete with all these scary actresses. Once the Into the Mystic series is over, she’ll be amongst them. Having to scramble for parts and audition for the limited roles available. And she’s gotten pretty used to the job security...

It’s certainly something she needs to start deliberating. While the studio has started hinting that they might want to split the final book into two films, it still means that once Dark Eyes premieres, Tessa has only two or three more movie shoots with the franchise before she’s done.

And she hasn’t quite figured out what she wants to do after. Except maybe going to college.

Tessa really wants that whole experience and she hope to eventually be able to juggle school together with her career. Especially since the Into the Mystic movies are going to drag into her college years.

In fact, she’s talked to Scott a little about it since he needs to start thinking about applications next year if he plans to go. She knows Mama Moir definitely wants him to consider doing so, but with all the opportunities rolling in, she wonders if he will focus on taking them up instead.

Secretly, she’s thought about them going to the same university together, daydreaming about the possibility of having her best friend with her out there as well. If he does so, he’ll enter a year or two before her, which is why she’s quietly trying to figure out his future plans. To check if they are in anyway aligned with hers.

They’ve survived a year apart once, but Tessa’s beginning to suspect that it’s going to be tough to enter any new place without Scott somewhat by her side.

 

=====

 

Now that he’s won a Globe and been nominated for an Academy Award, Scott has invited her to accompany him for every industry event he has to show up for in aid of the Oscar campaign for The Great Gig in the Sky. The Great Gig has suddenly leapt to the front of the race for the Academy Awards and Scott has become a real legitimate contender after winning at the Globes. It seems like everyone wants a piece of him, to find out more about the new kid on the block.

Tessa’s aware he’s bringing her along to everything he can, partly because he needs her support through this incredible but exhausting journey, and partly because he knows she will enjoy all these experiences much more than he will. These parties are great networking opportunities and she’s gotten to meet other actors, producers, even singers and designers as she slowly figures out more about the entertainment industry outside her Into the Mystic bubble. Having entered the business so young, she had relied on her mother for so many things. But now that she’s older, she’s taken a little more control on her career, and being approached on modelling and fashion opportunities, for example, was pretty flattering.

The studio too is more than happy to see Tessa and Scott together because their joint appearances creates buzz and press. At this point, Dark Eyes is already in post-production, so she and Scott are more than available to gallivant around Hollywood together. It’s almost as if they are getting their real first taste of freedom, with their parents trusting them to navigate the sometimes stormy waters of Tinseltown on their own.

And having an additional month or two in LA, without having to be on set working every day? It’s incredibly fun! Despite all the gigs and events they have to show up for, she and Scott finally have the time to explore the city like proper tourists. Since she still hasn’t gotten her license yet, Scott will pick her up in the morning (not too early since their alarms are finally not governed by a call sheet), and they’d just go out exploring.

Disguised with the necessary sunglasses and caps, they had a picnic under the iconic Hollywood Sign, hung out on the Venice Beach boardwalk people watching, actually hunted down the famous hand and footprints of their favourite stars along the Hollywood Walk of Fame, visited museums and the Griffith Observatory, and of course, went to the various theme parks nearby.

They do get recognised sometimes, Tessa way more often than Scott. But it was fine.

Fans were mostly respectful even if there were many speculative looks, when they realise it’s just the two of them out and about. But the public usually seemed to understand that the two teenagers were having a fun day, and so they were often left alone after a picture or two. The paparazzi on the other hand remained annoying. But even the paps got bored once they realised that Tessa and Scott were just wandering around art museums. The prospect of facing the happy crowds in Disneyland in particular, also seemed to defeat even the most hardcore of them.

It’s during this period that Tessa finally comes to peace with the fact that she _might_ have a little crush on Scott. It’s a bit hard to deny this, given the sometimes erratic way in which her heart thumps whenever she’s around him.

It’s like she turned around one day and realised that the boy who had grown up standing right next to her, had become super cute.

Scott being cute was not new information to her. She’s known this detail objectively from when she first met him, but she’d always considered it as another attribute of his. Like him having dark brown hair.

It never affected her or distracted her before...

He was always just Scott, her sometimes cocky, other times dorky best friend. He could be a total goofball at one moment, making her roll her eyes at what an immature _boy_ he is, and then he’s charming total strangers into thinking how smart, mature and thoughtful he is...

And while he’s dated other girls before and made stupid decisions (case in point: Jessica), Tessa has never been jealous of any of them (except maybe when they take up his time from her). She’s never bothered to think about Scott in _that_ way before.

But for the past few months, his smile is able to brighten even the most tedious of her shooting schedule, his rumpled hair makes her want to thead her fingers through them, and when they are exhausted and hungry because work ended late, his hoarse and husky voice suggesting they go grab some supper will cause her stomach to clench (just a little).

There’s a million other little things that he does _now_ that are just so _distracting._

And Tessa wants it to stop.

Immediately.

In some ways, she knows she shouldn’t be surprised. After all, Scott is attractive and one of the best people she’s ever met. He’s exactly the type of guy plenty of girls would and have crushed on. So Tessa can understand why her idiotic hormones might decide to go a little haywire whenever she’s around him. It was bound to happen sooner or later. She’s lucky she was able to avoid it for as long as she has.

It’s further compounded by how tactile Scott and her have always been. It has never been a big deal for them to hold hands, dragging each other through the set in a hurry for lunch. Or dozing off together on the sofa after watching a movie and Tessa waking up to find that she’s been snuggling against his chest. Or for him to surprise her with a hug from behind, his body pressed against hers…

So she’s more frustrated with her own hormones than anything else.

Scott’s her _best friend_ and the whole Shaeya and Tristan dynamic coupled with the hormonal teenager thing, is just completely _screwing_ with her. She can’t wait to grow out of this phase, and be able to think of Scott normally again.

That’s the most fundamental principle in Tessa’s mind now whenever she interacts with him. No matter what she _thinks_ she might feel about Scott, or how alive her body can be whenever he’s doing anything, she can’t let it mess up her friendship with him.

Outside of her mother and older sister (her family), Scott is probably the most important person in her life.

And she can’t let a little crush ruin things between them.  

Tessa is stronger than that.

 

=====

 

Attending the Oscars for the first time, is exhilarating.

It reminds Tessa of all those exciting rollercoasters she’s taken with Scott these past few weeks.

Or like how the summer before, the Virtues and the Moirs had gone on holiday together, and she and Scott had learned from the other vacationing teenagers where there was a good spot to do a little cliff-diving into the sea.

Scott had jumped off first, whooping away as he crashed into the gorgeous blue ocean. Her heart had leapt into her mouth for those few seconds when he ran off the cliff and then during the time it took for him to resurface from the water. He had yelled at her to join him, giving reassurances that the water was delightful and not as cold as they had initially feared.

However Tessa stood there frozen. What had seemed like a fun idea just half an hour before, suddenly became dangerous and full of hidden threats.

Scott eventually offered to climb up again so that they could jump off together. But Tessa made the choice there and then. That she had to be braver and more independent.

So she had jumped.

And it was an absolutely thrilling experience to free fall and land into those beautiful waters where Scott was waiting for her.

Whilst caught in the traffic jam of limousines waiting to arrive at the Dolby Theatre, Tessa could tell that Scott was nervous. His jaw was clenched tightly, his right shoe was tapping furiously on the carpeted floor and his hands were balled into fists.

“Hey,” Tessa whispers softly to him, “You want some of your gum?” There’s a stash of Scott’s cinnamon gum in her purse (which is now being carried and looked after by Suzanne as they are about to walk the red carpet), for later use in the evening.

“Nope, I’m fine.” He lets out a big sign though, and slumps back onto the car seat next to her. “It’s just way more nerve-wracking than I thought it was going to be.”

He turns to her and his expression contorts momentarily into a grimace. “I mean, what if I actually win, T? I still feel like the Globe was a bit of a fluke and I can’t imagine-”

“You deserve to win, Scott!” Tessa jumps in. “You deserve to be nominated, and you more than deserve an Oscar for The Great Gig.”

She juts out her chin in a militant fashion, while Scott manages a faint smile as a reply to her ardent support.      

“You’re the best, T”. He murmurs as he slumps his body further down the backseat to press more comfortably against her shoulder. “I don’t know what I would have done all season, if you weren’t here with me.”

The softness in his tone, makes Tessa feel all warm and tingly. Which is why she shakes herself off from wanting to tilt her head down to rest gently on his. She pokes him in the thigh instead.

“This reminds me. Do you have your proper thank you speech draft with you now?” She frowns sternly at the top of Scott’s head while firmly resisting the itch in her fingers to rumple his hair even further.

“Yup...” Scott draws out the ‘p’ consonant at the end of the word. “I’ve got a copy right here,” he pats his right inner jacket pocket, “... and another one in my left pocket. I’m totally covered.”

Tessa finds herself nodding approvingly. Even if it had turned out absolutely endearing, and everyone had adored his Globes speech, there’s nothing like the thought of disappointing one’s mother, to spur Scott on about drafting that speech. For some weeks past, she’ll see Scott fish out a folded piece of paper from his back jeans pocket and make amendments to it. She’s asked to have a quick look, and offered her services as a spell checker, but she keeps being shot down. Scott has frustratingly refused to let anyone see what he’s penned down.

“Want a fresh eye to have a final look at it?” She tries again casually.

Scott just raises one eyebrow and smirks at her. “Nice try, T… but no.”

He reaches out to grab her hand which he then rests on his chest. And they sit in comfortable silence for the rest of ride.

When the limousine finally reaches their destination, she sees his face shift gears. He winks as if to say _Ready for this?_

And at her answering smile, Scott opens the door to face the camera flashes and cheers. He clambers out first before turning to help her out the vehicle.

And out they go to attend the _freaking_ Oscars!   

*

The one thing that Tessa is starting to dislike about these award ceremonies, is how long they are.

It’s no wonder everyone loves the Globes so much with food and alcohol being served. Plus you get to sit with your own friends. Here in the Dolby Theatre, Tessa can feel the solemnity of the evening. She’s also not entirely certain how they’ve organised the seating chart. But they are in the second row, right next to the main aisle (which Tessa hopes means good news for Scott) and behind Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie, and Leonardo Dicaprio and Gisele Bundchen. Let’s just say both Scott and her were extremely distracted all night.

And with multiple cameramen roaming up and down the aisles of the first few rows? Tessa has become rather self-conscious by how easily they’ll probably be caught fidgeting away or staring open-mouthed at all the overwhelmingly beautiful people surrounding them.

She knows the camera has definitely panned to Scott and her more than a few times. During the opening monologue, the host had made a joke about having shoes that were twice as old as Scott, and the camera had swung round to catch Scott literally laughing out loud. And she’s observed the camera cutting to them clapping heartily everytime The Great Gig wins various categories through the night. It definitely captured their utter excitement when Patch (who’s seated two rows behind them with Marie) wins an Oscar for his script and pauses by their seats on his way up the stage.

Tessa and Scott continue their own little whispered commentary tradition as they watch the entire awards ceremony. The only difference is instead of vegging out on a sofa in front of the television, and eating copious amounts of snacks, Tessa and Scott are starving while watching it live in the theatre instead. And it’s way harder and farther to run to the washroom during the commercial breaks.

She loves the beautiful, delicate white Chanel gown she’s in though. Tessa personally thinks she matches Scott perfectly in his crisp Armani tuxedo, and they have a very good shot at continuing their streak of appearing on the best-dressed list from the red carpet.

More importantly, she won’t get nagged by Jeff about her choice the next time they meet. While he complimented the red dress from the Globes, he said he still expected more from her for the Oscars… And she’s pretty certain she’s exceeded Jeff’s expectations. (She’s right. She made all the best-dressed lists the next day, all extolling her for her fresh yet classic look and the clean elegant lines that highlighted her youth and beauty).

Even Scott had seemed a little tongue-tied when he first saw her all dressed up. His open admiration had been extremely gratifying. And she had to concentrate on not flushing completely tomato-red under his intense gaze.

Red and white was great for the Canadian flag. Less so as a combination of fabric with her complexion.

*

The desire to fidget definitely appears to affect Scott more than Tessa. All through the night, he’s been shifting restlessly in his seat, trying to stretch his legs under the seat in front of him. Tessa’s only slightly better behaved because her dress while beautiful, is fairly restrictive.

However they both fall completely still when his category is announced. Tessa’s hand creeps over to grasp his tightly. There’s a hum of excitement in the air and she can’t decide whether she should be watching Meryl Streep read out the nominees, or Scott not breathing beside her.

She finds she more naturally wants to look at Scott, and so she ends up watching him carefully school his features in anticipation of someone else’s name being called out.

And then... Scott wins an Oscar.

He immediately pulls her in for another one of those epic Scott Moir hugs. She doesn’t know how long it really lasts, but in that moment, it almost feels like a lifetime.

When he sets her down carefully on her heels, Scott kisses her gently on the cheek, before he scampers off to receive the congratulations of the people around them, of Patch who comes up to him and to his parents seated across the aisle.

Tessa still feels the warmth imprint of his lips on her skin, as she sits down heavily in her chair and watches him eagerly bound up the stage. She’s remains a little dazed as he pulls out both copies of his draft to wave earnestly at his mother and the crowd, and proceeds to rattle off an extremely charming and exuberant thank you speech to everyone involved in The Great Gig.

He goes on to gush effusively about how incredible and supportive his entire family has been, and then his eyes lock onto Tessa’s.

“And finally, I would like to thank Tessa Virtue for convincing me that I could act. For giving me the confidence to say yes to this role. And for being the absolute best friend a guy could ever have. I wouldn’t have been able to do any of this, if it weren’t for you.”

Tessa almost feels like blubbering at his sweet and wonderful words.  

And she realises this crush might be harder to get over than she previously thought.

  


*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first conceptualised this plot, I obviously thought about Scott and Tessa winning Oscars together… but Into the Mystic (a fantasy series) was never going to get a lot of Oscar love (except for maybe the technical categories), and I eventually decided to give them slightly different entry points into the acting industry. So separate careers, and yet so intertwined together because after all, they’re Tessa and Scott. 
> 
> I’ve also been trying to convey how insecure our young Tessa is. She’s still a good friend and deliriously happy for Scott, but she’s very hard on herself and somehow thinks she isn’t enough. It’s just really, really tough for her growing up in the Hollywood spotlight. And she’s very determined to try and compartmentalise those pesky feelings of hers.


	6. Where Dark Eyes premieres and the world discovers VirtueMoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I’m still pretty exhausted with work so I haven’t really been motivated to write anything. I’m trying to force myself though, because I know I’m extremely good at procrastinating and it's a downhill slide for me if I allow myself too much leeway. The only highlight was a fellow VM fan/author happened to visit my city recently and we went out exploring for a few days!  
> While it’s a longer chapter than usual, I didn’t really edit it so hopefully the more words is a worth it tradeoff :S

 

The Governors Ball is the official Oscar after-party, and arguably the most exclusive ticket in town. It’s where the A-list really begin their celebrations following the Academy Awards. Only 1500 people get invited each year to the soirée, and with Scott’s golden boy status during this awards season, and now his crowning as the Oscars’ newly minted best actor, Tessa and Scott suddenly find themselves in the thick of this star-studded party.

The two are however no longer that starstruck by the sheer amount of celebrity wattage in the room. As starving teenagers, they are more focused on scarfing down Wolfgang Puck’s mouthwatering menu of cocktail/small bites. They weren’t the only ones enjoying the famous chef’s 30-plus dish offerings though.

After hours of getting ready with hair and makeup, and surviving the incredibly long ceremony, everybody in the room was  _ really _ hungry. To the pair’s amusement, a lot of celebrities who say they are vegan and vegetarian are clearly not vegan or vegetarian on this particular night. After possibly weeks of dieting and fasting to fit their dresses, they are clearly going on a massive food binge tonight. 

Nonetheless, in the midst of this jubilant crowd, it almost feels as if literally everyone present at this after-party is approaching Scott to congratulate him on his win. The conversation that would follow may touch on many various topics. But eventually, in one form or another, they would then either subtly or not so subtly try to discern whether Tessa and Scott were dating!

For instance, they had bumped into Tom Hanks and his wife Rita Wilson, right next to those iconic chocolate Oscar statuettes. Tessa was just deliberating how uncouth it would be to grab two statuettes for herself whilst already juggling a full plate of mini-bites, when Rita started chatting with her, assuring her that those chocolate Oscars were just as tasty as they looked. 

Tom and Rita were lovely people, almost parental to the teens. They joked that despite his win, they were going to keep an eye on underage Scott and make sure he maintained his distance from the free-flowing champagne. Their conversation segued into how much Tessa loves You Got Mail (such a classic 90s rom-com) and Forrest Gump (Tessa had to bite her lip and step on Scott’s foot so they wouldn’t start yelling movie quotes, especially those linked to chocolates at him), and how Scott has rewatched that opening sequence of Saving Private Ryan over a dozen times and actually learned to play the drums because of That Thing You Do… By the end of the conversation, the older couple nonetheless managed to sneak in a few quick questions about how long Tessa and Scott had been best friends, and how sweet it was that they were enjoying working together, and oh are they two of you… as they gestured back and forth between Tessa and Scott.  

Falling back on their hunger to make their escape, Tessa and Scott hurry off to fill their stomachs. Soon they learn that only when the two of them are on the dance floor, they won’t be interrupted with nosy questions. 

So they join the conga line (started by Hugh Jackman who had then pulled Catherine Zeta Jones in), and had continued dancing when the music switched to the electric slide, the twist, thriller and every possible popular party dance invented in the past century.

However when the music slows down, and the 18-piece band starts playing the opening chords of The Way You Look Tonight, Scott pulls Tessa aside to a corner of the dance floor, away from the main crowd of people dancing. 

He wraps her firmly into a close dance hold and they start to sway slowly, their cheeks pressed together as they float in each other’s arms.

As Scott first starts to hum the tune and then sing the words softly into her ear, Tessa can feel the lyrics sink into the very essence of her soul. Her heart feels like it’s swelling with happiness, and it’s only tinged with a little bit of heartbreak.

She wishes he really meant every word, instead of it being an unconscious habit of his, to sing along with every song he hears.

Because she knows she’ll never forget tonight. Especially how handsome Scott looked and how wonderful the night had been.

 

======

 

Naively, Tessa and Scott thought the blatant curiosity of Hollywood was merely sparked by the strict close-door policy of the Governors’ Ball. Without any fear of reporters or even photos being taken, it allowed guests to loosen up and relax for the night, and therefore think they can ask Scott and Tessa well-meaning but intrusive questions.

They had no clue what was waiting for them the morning after. 

The headlines of the papers, were naturally all about the Oscars winners and the fashion. But in addition to the complimentary reviews of Scott’s delightful speech and how gorgeous the pair looked, the press and public seemed to lap up the possibility of Tessa and Scott being more than just friends. The speculation was now blatantly splashed across the front page of the tabloids, and there seemed to be a tacit agreement among the rags and paparazzi that the two teenagers were now officially old enough to be harassed every time they wandered about LA. 

The awards season had been their coming-of-age party, and it was now open season for the madness to begin.

Tessa had entered the movie business at ten and thought she was a fairly old hat in navigating the media. Scott had grown up in a Hollywood family so he should have been more familiar with the sometimes absurd nature of the industry. Yet they were still unprepared by how fanatic people were about them individually and them  _ together _ .

It kept ramping up until the release of Dark Eyes seemed to culminate into an explosion of insanity. Poor Suzanne had to work overtime during the pre-movie publicity rounds, trying to work with the Virtues and Moirs into maintaining some control of the situation. 

But after the premiere, Tessa and Scott had become household names.  

  


 

Into the Mystic was already a proven franchise. But the “obvious” yet “pure” chemistry between the two young leads, lit cinemas around the world on fire! Dark Eyes broke box office records, as young men and women, and much older ones as well, fell in love with both Shaeya and Tristan, and Tessa and Scott.

The terms “Shaeytan” and “Virtuemoir” started being bandied about in mainstream media, not just in the online fan forums. 

They even appeared on Oprah together! 

Tessa and Scott had been in London, in the middle of their UK and Europe promotional tour, when the call came in. Marie-France had been invited on the show when her books had first become a global hit, and has since returned to that couch a few times over the years. 

But this time, the Oprah show was interested in riding the recent hysteria surrounding the movie, and so invited Tessa and Scott for an interview as well. The studio had immediately rearranged all their schedules and packed them off onto a private jet to go talk to the queen of daytime television.

Tessa had never been so excited and fearful before in her life as she waited backstage to enter that famous set. She had watched plenty of Oprah episodes with her mother back in Canada, and in the television in her trailer during breaks from filming. Like everyone else, she personally loved those Favourite Things episodes and had calculated with Kate on what the odds were (near impossible) for mother and daughter to actually get on the right show. 

Even Scott who’s usually laid-back and nonchalant about being interviewed, was well aware of the magnitude of this particular interview. Though Marie (who was joining them on the sofa later in the show) kept reassuring them that Oprah was nice and relatively normal, Tessa couldn’t fathom it. 

She couldn’t comprehend how they were supposed to treat this as a routine chat on a typical talk show. And she’s still trying to stop herself from shaking her head in disbelief, when she walks onto stage with Scott to be greeted and then hugged by Oprah  _ freaking _ Winfrey!

Oprah is a pro and eases them into the hour-long interview slowly, asking simple questions about whether they were excited at the huge success of the franchise and the latest movie, and for details of how young Tessa and Scott came to start acting. Bit by bit, she starts getting them to relax, and teasing out how close the teenagers were to one another. 

“So it must have been reassuring to find out you’d be acting together since you’ve been friends for quite a number of years then?” Oprah flashes them an encouraging smile.  

“Oh definitely!” Tessa gives a firm nod as she replies.

“In fact, I was so busy filming another movie that I hadn’t even thought about auditioning until Tessa suggested it,” Scott bops his head in tandem, grinning at his partner in crime beside him. “And until Marina said yes, we had no idea if I would honestly stand a chance.” 

“But after that, everything kind of fell into place, and we had a truly awesome time on set.” Tessa grins back. “Who doesn’t want to have more opportunities to hang out with your best friend?” 

She, Scott and Suzanne had discussed how one aim for this interview, besides the obvious objective of promoting Dark Eyes, was to try and clarify the speculation about them dating. The Oprah Show was watched by millions of people globally so it was a fantastic opportunity to make it explicit that their real life relationship was  _ not  _ romantic. Tessa was going to take every chance she got to hammer that point in. 

“For those of you back home watching, these two have really known each other a long time,” Oprah chimes in. “We have a few photos here of the two of you when you were younger!”

To Tessa’s embarrassment, the screen behind them starts to display childhood photos of the two of them. 

  


 

And as the crowd coos at how adorable they were, Tessa feels herself flush. She sneaks a glance at Scott whose cheeks and tips of his ears are similarly stained pink, and she realises that the childhood sweethearts’ narrative just got a lot stronger for everyone watching. Since Oprah steered clear from asking them outright if they were dating, there ended up not being any appropriate window for Scott and her to reiterate a denial.

Oprah seemed so pleased to converse with the two teens and was so complimentary of their talent and future, that Tessa eventually just got swept up with the rest of the interview. Accepting that the audience will think whatever they want to, Tessa decides not to worry about it anymore, and finds herself really enjoying this unbelievable experience with Oprah.

They end up talking about a wide gamut of topics, including the other projects Tessa and Scott are involved in, such as the endearing footage of them fulfilling a “wish” experience with the Make-A-Wish Foundation which was making the rounds on the Internet, Tessa getting both Cover Girl and Chanel campaigns at her tender age, and how even Scott was getting fashion deals with Tommy Hilfiger and Converse. 

The audience was amused to learn that like many a teenage boy, Scott dislikes shopping for himself. Which was why he claims he is inordinately grateful to have all his clothing needs covered by these endorsement deals. Tessa adds to the laughter when she retorts how he’s exaggerating - Scott still needs to have a steady stream of Maple Leafs merchandise before  _ all  _ his clothing needs are really covered.

Given Oprah’s interest in education, the conversation inevitably moves to school and how well they’ve been balancing Hollywood with normal life in Ontario. Then Oprah asks Scott about whether he has plans for college, and he laughs, confessing that Tessa is probably way more prepared than him. He also shares that many people have tried to give him conflicting advice about whether to continue on with his schooling or to ride out his wave of Oscar success, milking all the opportunities for as long as possible.

Scott explains there are a few schools and programmes he’s interested in, so he does want to go to college and is currently mired in applications. The process of which was sometimes ridiculously complicated. And when he divulges that he and Tessa have discussed their school choices together, the crowd immediately sighs wistfully again, and Oprah has that teasing gleam in her eye. Realising his mistake, Scott backpedals hastily, elaborating that there isn’t a lot of overlap in the courses they are interested in. Plus, they’ll be applying at completely different times. 

Having managed to salvage that situation, the conversation moves on to how Scott and Tessa both hope to continue their careers while in school. Both of them have already signed on to more projects in addition to the Into the Mystic franchise, and they will have to balance them as best they can with their eventual college loads. 

She can tell Oprah’s audience are eating up her natural chemistry and friendship with Scott, probably viewing it as further proof of some budding romance between them. Still a little wary that people (particularly someone as perceptive as Oprah) will really be able to discern her actual real-life hidden crush on Scott, Tessa becomes extremely grateful when their specific segment of the show ends and Marie is introduced on stage to join them into talking more about Dark Eyes and the three remaining films left in the franchise.  

 

======

 

“Ok, be honest, what’s going on between you and Scott? Tanith Belbin whispers as she drags Tessa to a nearby bench so they can have a proper girl chat and catch up with one another.

“Nothing!” Tessa whispers back, harshly. She grabs a quick look around to check no one can overhear then, and hisses louder, “You know there’s nothing!” 

It’s been months of madness before they’ve been able to return to the safety of Canada and their school in London. Here, except for some usually good natured teasing, their friends still treat them normally.

In fact, for several of them, it has barely registered that Tessa and Scott are famous actors. Eric Radford for instance, has known Scott since kindergarten. He greets their return to the school semester with much quiet pleasure, before his nose dives back down into the notebook he’s carrying, cleared distracted about the score of his original music compositions. Andrew Poje is probably more excited to see Scott than her, based on how he yells Scott’s name the moment he catches sight of him, and then proceeds to mock insult him for deserting the hockey team who so desperately needed him the past year. 

In the meantime, Tanith has ignored the loud reunion between the boys happening nearby, pulling Tessa aside for this interrogation.

Tanith shrugs in response to Tessa’s protests. “I know, I know… That’s what you both have always claimed and of all people, you don’t have to trot out that ‘best friend’ line for  _ me _ .” 

With a smirk and a perfectly arched and plucked eyebrow, she continues. “However I have watched Dark Eyes and all those interview footage. Not to mention Scott’s Oscar speech. Oh and Oprah was like a proud mama, showering you both with heart eyes, and secretly winking to the audience about how adorable the two of you were together! I mean, come on! You can’t blame a girl for wondering what’s going on between her two very attractive and now possibly still oblivious friends…”

Tessa rolls her eyes, and bumps her shoulder against her blonde friend. “Tanith!” She says warningly. “We’ve answered the same question, in various forms, a gazillion times this past few months… I swear if I get them from you too!” 

The glare Tessa throws her way must be enough to stop the older girl from prattling on. So Tanith changes the subject to all the fashion Tessa has encountered during the awards season. Fashion has always been a topic both girls had bonded heavily on, and they end up having an intense and in-depth discussion about the outfits they love and those they heartily disliked. And how some of them looked different in real-life as compared to the glossy magazine photos. 

It’s these moments that Tessa craves, notably after she’s been stuck in La La Land or has been living out of her suitcase for so many months. She likes being able to walk to school without worrying about paparazzi dogging her every step, and she adores being able to act like a normal teenager, surrounded by friends who know her well and talking about subjects she likes, without someone scrutinising every word. While some of her fellow schoolmates can be shy around her (they’ve all known Scott for years and he’s so extroverted that any purported reservedness they have with him easily melts away), no one is exactly trying to score an autograph off her. 

Maybe just a few selfies.

The only awkward encounters she has is with Jessica, who Scott broke up with almost half a year ago now. So thankfully Scott is actively avoiding her as well and the school is large enough that Tessa doesn’t have to worry about any run-ins with her or her cronies. Tanith updates Tessa that Jessica still talks crap about her (and Scott), but everyone knows that she’s just bitter that Scott dumped her when he realised she was cheating on him with her ex-boyfriend while he was away.  

Thankfully, Tessa has better things to do to concentrate on. 

It was during one of show’s commercial breaks that Oprah has asked Tessa and Scott about their interest in charity and giving back to the community. They’d discussed what a big reader Tessa is, which eventually led to her being asked to contribute an article to O magazine about her reading choices and habits. Slowly, Tessa's gotten involved with more causes, such as the drive to get more people reading and promoting education for everyone (especially girls). 

Tessa and Scott has also gotten asked to do more fun requests as well, like helping out with Oprah’s Wildest Dreams show. Tessa had hung out all day with a pair of pre-teen twin sisters who adored Into the Mystic, while Scott had become the date for a lucky teenager girl who was attending her junior homecoming dance. They had also gotten involved in a children’s hospital based in Toronto, and other charitable events and causes in the area and across the continent.

Coupled with work, it meant both Tessa and Scott still had to fly across North America fairly often for their various projects. It’s why they had to have an open discussion about schools with their families and where realistically they were looking to apply. Tessa knew many of their friends were planning to go to school nearby, in Toronto or Montreal, or maybe down to Michigan or Pennsylvania. Tessa and Scott’s lucrative acting salaries however, has ensured that they each would not need to be restricted by distance and tuition fees when deciding on college options. 

The West Coast was a natural choice, given its proximity to Hollywood and their jobs there. However it also ended up being a deterrent since they both wanted to keep a healthy distance from the studios. Once Tessa shared her secret hope to get into an Ivy League college (which was why she had started preparations so early, looking at school options together with Scott), the conversation started to lean towards the East Coast where all those schools were located. As an added bonus, they would be much more closer to home and their families. 

Since Scott was leaning towards either going to filmmaking school or majoring in business, eventually their discussions started to centre around New York. Scott’s first choice became New York University, because it had both the Tisch School of the Arts as well as the Stern School of Business. As Scott had shared with her when they were younger, he still wanted to get more involved in the production side of the industry, and this would be a perfect blend of the technical and business skills that he would eventually need. 

The two young stars also agreed it might be appealing to be able to hide out in a big city, where plenty of people were involved in the entertainment industry and were perhaps less enamoured by the movies. And most of the good Ivy League schools for Tessa were either in the New York vicinity or within acceptable driving distance. 

So for the remainder of the year, while filming the fifth Into the Mystic movie under Marina’s direction, Scott’s been extremely busy studying for his SATs, and preparing his portfolio for submission. 

Sitting in Scott’s trailer, watching him review his college application forms between his scenes, Tessa can tell how crazy everything is. Part of her doesn’t even want to think about having to face all this in another year or two. She might like school but she’s definitely not the biggest fan of administrative paperwork.

There’s another part of her though, who wonders whether it’s good that Scott will be going off to college before her. 

Now that she’s older, she can tell this co-dependent relationship she has with him, is partly why she has such a hard time getting rid of that minor little crush she has.

It wasn’t exactly this huge problem she needed solved immediately. In some ways, she’s always been attracted to Scott. She just never realised it before until it has settled so deep under her skin, that it’s become a part of her. 

Often she doesn't even notice it. And then suddenly the sunlight will cast a glow around him, his eyes will gleam amber, and his smile will make her a little weak in the knees. Or the way he plays with the children in the hospital and listens intently to every word they say, will make her dream of things that she should be thinking of years and years down into the future.

So she reminds herself of her objective to be more independent. So she can better achieve the career goals she has set out for herself. 

She also reiterates to herself the importance of not messing things up with her best friend. Tessa’s seen so many examples of failed relationships completely ruining friendships. Her sister, Jordan for instance, had just broken up with her boyfriend. While they used to be friends before they decided to embark on a more romantic relationship, now they don’t even talk to one another anymore. 

As for her parents, well…

Caught up in her dancing and then with her acting, Tessa may have been ignorant and naive for a very long time. But now that she’s older, she can easily tell her parents’ relationship aren’t the strongest. In fact, during a particularly vulnerable sleepover with Jordan, who’s all grown up and about to graduate college, her older sister had shared how strained things had been for their parents _ for years. _ Tessa’s mom following her to LA to chaperone her on movie sets was actually a great way in which to give the couple much needed distance from one another... 

So maybe that’s what she needs with Scott? They’d grown up so intertwined with one another that this could be a good chance for Tessa to learn who she is without Scott, and maybe get over that pesky crush. 

After all, if he gets into NYU, they’ll spend most of the next year or two on opposite sides of the country. 

Lost in her thoughts, she fails to register that Scott has put his papers and books away. Until he starts playing with one of her pigtails, flicking it gently back and forth. 

“What are you, twelve?” She asks witheringly, though she continues to let him toy with her hair. 

“I wish I was twelve!” Scott exclaims, before glomping onto Tessa for a hug, his face resting comfortably into the crook of her neck. “Then you would pity me and save me from all these serious adult responsibilities!” 

Indulging herself, Tessa allows her fingers to card through his thick brown hair... Soothing away the tension she feels in his body. 

“You’ve finally completed them all now right? You just have to send them off and wait?”

“Yes, just wait a few weeks, maybe months to find out if I’ve been accepted or rejected… I’m so happy we have a heavy shooting schedule coming up. Hopefully it’ll distract me.” He murmurs tiredly as he snuggles even more closely into her shoulder.

“Scott, your test scores are more than high enough for all the schools you applied. Plus I’m fairly certain you are the only person with an Oscar on your resume applying to them. Tisch of all places, should be salivating at having you as their student!”

“I’m not applying for their acting programme though, so who knows what they’ll think of my application-”

Tessa can’t help the giggles bubbling up in her throat. Juggling school, college applications and the film shoot has clearly made Scott semi-delirious.

“Tisch is trying to produce graduates who will go on to win Oscars, Grammys, Emmys, and any amount of awards in the media and arts domain. You are already coming in with one of the most coveted awards around. They would be idiots if they didn’t accept you!”

“Perhaps. I guess there’s just a part of me that’s nervous about this new chapter you know? Mom’s been working on several Broadway productions this past few years, so if I end up in New York, I might be seeing lots of her.”

He pauses as if mulling over his next words carefully. His brow furrows and the tip of his tongue sticks out his mouth. But then it appears he chucks away his heavy thoughts and he jokes, “And you won’t be there too, T! What am I going to do without you? Who’s going to watch movie marathons with me, and remind me to do my schoolwork, and tell me which of my outfits go together?”

Tessa laughs uproariously again at the image of Scott taking selfies for her fashion advice, but then a slight crease appears in her forehead at the thought of him seeking her advice before his big dates. “You know we’ll be texting and talking no matter what. Just as long as you recall you’re three hours ahead and don’t try and call me at some ridiculous time here.” She grins weakly, trying to shake off the sudden dread of Scott with college girls in New York.

Though his eyes are droopy with exhaustion, Scott’s smile is soft as he extracts a promise from Tessa to come visit him whenever she can. 

During the next few weeks, he continually reminds her of all the wonderful ballet companies in New York, and the Broadway shows they can watch together. They discuss the museums and sights they can visit, just like how they’ve played tourist in LA. Tessa even starts a list of good food they should try in the Big Apple (from the Michelin-star restaurants to the best food trucks).

One evening as they lay slumped across the sofa, after a long day of intense battle stunts, Scott whispers that if the fighting between her parents gets bad when she’s back in her childhood home in London, she can also fly down and stay with him in New York. Jordan is off working in Australia and Tessa is old enough to travel alone wherever she wants to for jobs or for leisure. She doesn’t have to be stuck between her arguing parents if she doesn’t want to be.

Tessa’s heart swells at the thought that Scott is working just as hard as she is to maintain their friendship even if he ends up being transplanted thousands of miles away… Whatever the secret pros she might think about the forced distance, it’s comforting to know that he might miss her as much as she’ll miss him... and that they are still aiming to be there for one another.

So when the inevitable acceptance letter for Scott from NYU arrives, Tessa celebrates wholeheartedly with her best friend over double cheeseburgers and chocolate milkshakes. She pulls out their growing list of food recommendations, and starts ticking off places he can try without her (and later report with a review to her), and those he’s absolutely forbidden from going unless they’re together. Tessa also knows how packed his schedule is until school actually starts, so wanting to be helpful and utilising her excellent organisational skills, they start preliminary research on which neighborhood he should live in, and other preparations he needs to start thinking of for the big move.

That night though, in the silence of her bedroom with only the stars looking on, Tessa allows herself a hearty cry at the end of this era of friendship between Scott and her. For the recognition that the two years gap between them does matter and the fear that Scott might have finally outgrown her. 

And for that slight ache in her chest of no longer being able to see and talk to Scott every day.

 

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not from the US nor Canada, and so I am not very familiar with the college or university system there at all. My country is very different, so pardon any mistakes that come up (in fact, this is one of the reasons why I have not written a college or high school VM AU yet, even though I have a few fun ideas percolating). I just love young teenage VM (without too much teenage angst, since I adore fluff).
> 
> Do let me know if there are certain types of films or genres, or projects you want to see Tessa or Scott get involved in (either individually or together). It may just be a mention, or it may be fleshed out more as background to my plot! Because they have a long career ahead, and they can’t just only act together in Into the Mystic ( I know why I chose a fantasy YA franchise, but we are so many chapters in and there are still two more movies!!!). I have a few ideas in my mind that I’m keeping in my back pocket for later… but all ideas are welcome and may be used. 
> 
> Titles of projects will also be appreciated. I try not to mention too many in the story, since I assume no one wants an IMDB listing with no context and no one will be able to keep them all straight. Plus I couldn’t and don’t even want to think up of names for seven separate Into the Mystic books plus however many more movies they get involved with. But I admit it’s been pretty fun to think of Hollywood and VM, and all the stars they’ll be in contact with 10-15 years ago. 
> 
> Also just for info, Jordan has a slightly bigger age gap with Tessa than in real life. It sorta explains why Kate feels comfortable leaving her older teenage daughter in London while chaperoning her younger one in LA. Notice I’ve been silent on all other siblings? It’s because I haven’t decided if any of them exist yet.


	7. Where Tessa and Scott are in New York City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry my updates are taking longer and longer. 
> 
> Sometimes I think only five people are reading this fic and so when I get terribly unmotivated or swamped with work, I think it’s ok if I procrastinate a little longer. After all, there’s plenty of good VM fic being posted in the meantime...
> 
> Also when I do get time to write, I’m actually distracted by other VM fic ideas. These two keep inspiring all these unruly ideas that preoccupied me...

 

It was tough having Scott based so far away, but the years pass by quicker than Tessa had thought it would.

After all, the Into the Mystic machinery was going strong, and so she was still reunited with her best friend for several months at a stretch (to both shoot and promote the movies). Patch had also just been hired to complete the final two movies of the series (it had been a wonderful full circle to think of him finishing the movie franchise of his wife’s books). So it was an even bigger reunion than expected, having Patch, Marie and baby Billie-Rose on set together with them. As the youngest and having grown up with so many people older than her, Tessa wasn’t used to babies or toddlers. But Billie-Rose was adorable (though somewhat bossy), and always sought out Tessa and Scott’s company as much as possible. The trio had loads of fun singing songs, building up LEGO sets and train tracks, as well as playing house.

It was still extremely nerve-wrecking and embarrassing to kiss Scott in front of Patch though. Even when the older man was giving them quiet gentle guidance on how he would be shooting their romantic scenes, Tessa kept feeling she was doing something underhanded. That she had somehow been caught sneaking around with Scott by _both_ their own sets of parents, and a set of pseudo parents in Patch and Marie. Which is a horrifying thought.

You would think two movies worth of intense canoodling with Scott under the terrifying Marina, who shouts our guttural instructions in her thick Russian accent, would result in Tessa growing a thicker skin... But it’s actually worse to have Patch scrutinise her kissing Scott ( _Not so tentative Tessa! Tristan almost just died so I need Shaeya to be a little more frantic! Pepper your kisses all over his face!)_ , while Marie watches on with that amused smirk.

Outside of Into the Mystic, Tessa also starred in several ensemble dramatic movies, and was kept busy with various other projects and causes she had committed to. Furthermore, she had school and her own intense college preparations to get through.

So she really didn’t have that much time to miss Scott. She just didn’t have the time with her schedule packed so full!

And although she often instinctively turns to whisper to him, and is suddenly disappointed to remember he’s in New York trying to earn his film and business degree, she reminds herself that she can text and video call him anytime she wants. It’s just the same arrangement as how she’s managed to remain close to her sister all these years.

At least that’s what she always tells herself.

She does get windows of opportunity to pop down to the Big Apple though… and she always finds herself leaping at the chance.

The pulse of the New York City is just so different from LA, and Tessa _absolutely_ adores it. The great food, the wonderful arts and culture scene, and the buzz of a city the literally never sleeps is exciting in so many ways. There is just so much to do and so much fun to be discovered.

She now tries to arrange for as many of her projects (fashion, charity, etc.) to be conducted in New York instead. Because just a few days or a weekend in the city with Scott, energises Tessa with a boost she doesn’t get anywhere else.

While Scott’s just as busy as her, somehow the little snippets of time they manage to carve out together for their friendship, still helps to anchor them against the rest of the craziness.

Tessa also appreciates how he tries to fly back to Ilderton and LA whenever he can.

During the last MTV Movie Awards for instance, Tessa and Scott had been nominated for several awards for Dark Eyes, and Scott flew down to LA just for the ceremony. Suzanne had updated them that the organisers had hinted they should come. And so the pair knew they had won at least one award. Scott was obviously a shoe-in for Best Breakthrough Male (Tessa had won Best Breakthrough Female for the first film years ago) and they were strong contenders for Best Movie, Best Action Sequence and Best On-Screen Duo.

More importantly, they had been nominated for the famous Best Kiss category for Dark Eyes. And Tessa _knew_ they had a really good shot at winning that award.

It’s funny how for once she wasn’t sure if she wanted to attend an awards show with Scott though… Damn Ryan Gosling and Rachel Adams for reenacting their Notebook kiss when they received this award previously!

Who knows what the audience would expect if Scott was in attendance with her and they won!? She had totally no idea how she was going to bring this topic up to Scott when she saw him again.

Scott however, had no qualms doing so when they met at their favourite LA diner for their all-day breakfast. After an enthusiastic hug of a greeting, Scott gave her a boyish grin and asked, “So, we are going to kiss if we win right?”

Tessa’s jaw had gone slack. “Scott?!” She immediately flushed, and then was annoyed with herself for doing so. Grateful for the appearance of the waitress to take their respective orders, she had to fidget with the hidden edge of the tablecloth on her side and take several quiet deep breaths to compose herself, whilst Scott was distracted catching up with the waitress on how her two young children were doing.

The distance had really helped Tessa tamper down that crush on Scott. During the past year or so, she’d been able to date a bit, and learn how to _not_ rely on having him around all the time. Although one teasing joke from Scott had her eyes drawn towards those soft lips of his and completely thrown off track, she later reassured herself it was an entirely natural response. Scott’s really attractive, and any girl would have been flustered by such gorgeousness and what her juvenile ears had momentarily misinterpreted as flirting.

“I like to think I’m strong enough to carry you if you want to leap into my arms?” Scott had cracked up as he flexed one bicep, not noticing the attention Tessa gave to how extremely firm and defined it looked under his sleeve. “Or do you want me to dip you like in those old-fashion movies? Ooh wait! We could do a swap, and _you_ could dip me?”

He waggled his eyebrows mischievously and that clench in Tessa’s stomach had relaxed. She just had to laugh at the best friend she’s missed so much! The rest of the conversation continued in their usual ridiculous fashion, and laughter bounced back and forth between them for the rest of their limited time together in California.

When they do win Best Kiss, they went up and received it in character. Tristan and Shaeya both extremely shy and sneaking glances at one another, before Tristan mustered up the courage to swoop in for a sweet kiss amidst the thunderous cheers from the young audience.

 

 

That was still a wonderful memory from the past year that Tessa treasures. Even if she remains frustrated with herself for becoming a little weak-kneed while recalling the experience.

Anyway, Tessa can’t believe she is herself now moving to New York!

The day she received her acceptance letter from Columbia University, it had been a Friday afternoon and she had been back in London. She had shrieked in delight at receiving the thick package, and after celebrating with her mother and sister, she had immediately called Scott with the good news. That he would have the honour of her presence in New York for the next four years.

It had been gratifying to know he was just as happy as she was, and with his encouragement, she had flown to New York for more celebrations. Scott had been sharing an apartment with Eric in the East Village (Eric was supposed to be sharing a dorm with his boyfriend in Julliard, but after a bad falling out, he had moved into Scott’s spare room instead). And in between Scott’s NYU classes and Eric’s music course, the three of them had a fantastic time together. Having picnics in Central Park, chomping on pastrami sandwiches at Katz’s Delicatessen (Tessa momentarily wanted to reenact that famous Meg Ryan fake orgasm scene, but was too chicken to do so in front of the guys and the rest of the diners), exploring each gallery at the Met, MoMA and the Natural History Museum, as well as the various New York neighbourhoods…

Tessa couldn’t wait to be able to do immerse herself fully into this new city, instead of being a frequent visitor. There is a part of her that wishes she could join Scott and Eric as a third flatmate in that lovely apartment Scott is renting in the East Village, but she suspects living with two guys might be rather trying. Plus, the latest update from Scott is a reconciliation might be in Eric’s future. And so it was too dangerous and awkward for Tessa to contemplate what it might mean to end up being Scott’s only roommate…

In any case, that strand of thought was moot since Columbia has a strict policy of freshmen having to stay in residence. So here she was about to meet her new roommate for her first year of college.

Tessa had lucked out with getting housed in an apartment share, which meant her own private room and bathroom. However, she was still going to have to share the apartment with a stranger, and in her intensive research on the subject, she has come across both wonderful and horrifying stories. So she had reached out to Kaitlyn W. ahead of moving day to coordinate some basic questions about what time they both would be arriving, and what furniture and major kitchen appliances they would be bringing along (Tessa had confessed she couldn't cook but was bringing along her top-of-the-line espresso machine, which Kaitlyn seemed especially appreciative).  

Opening her front door, Tessa could see the formerly empty apartment starting to form shape. There was some haphazard furniture across the shared living area and kitchen space, and several empty moving boxes discarded and stacked near the door. Tessa’s own moving boxes were not due to arrive for another hour or so, but she thought it might be useful to meet Kaitlyn first and introduce herself before getting too preoccupied with the actual move into the apartment.

“Hello? Kaitlyn? It’s Tessa.” Tessa knocks, before pushing on the slightly ajar door of the room they had agreed would be Kaitlyn’s. She finds a tall slender blonde, in a ponytail struggling to shift a desk next to the window, and hurries over to help her lift it to the right spot.

“Thanks Tes-” Kaitlyn was in the middle of wiping her forehead when she stutters. Clearly recognising who her new flatmate is. “Tessa _Virtue?!_ ” she gasps, her mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

“Hi?” Tessa smiles at her sheepishly, wondering if she should have given Kaitlyn a heads up, instead of waiting until their actual meeting today.

Kaitlyn looks absolutely stunned, before recovering with a smile. “Woah… I guess I should confess that I am a fan of Into the Mystic. But give me a minute and I think I can play it cool and not act like a crazy stalker for the rest of the school year.”

Tessa laughs, realising Kaitlyn was coming across exactly as chill and friendly as she seemed over their email exchanges. This rooming situation was always going to be a bit awkward, given her celebrity, but she was hopeful that Kaitlyn would be a good match for her.

Tessa’s eyes start to wander around the room, and other than one dubious tiger-striped cushion pillow on a chair in the corner, the rest of the furniture did look quite lovely. She notices a few posters and pictures have been hung up on one wall and the back of the room door. Taking a few steps to the side so that she can get a better angle, Tessa immediately recognises the poster in the middle.

  


 

Surrounded by pictures of Maroon 5, Lady Gaga, Tom Welling, Patrick Dempsey and Orlando Bloom, is a poster of Scott from The Great Gig.      

Kaitlyn must have noticed her gaze, because she hastily blurts out, “Oh gawd!” and nearly trips rushing over to ineffectually try and block Tessa’s view of the posters.

“I don’t have a crush on him or anything! I just think he’s kinda cute?” Wide-eyed, she rambles on with, “It’s a purely objective appreciation, and not a _I_ _want to date him_ thing! I totally am not in love with your boyfr- I mean your Scott Moir!”

“That’s good,” Tessa replies with a giggle. “Just to clarify Scott isn’t my boyfriend, but he is coming by in about an hour to help me move in.”

At the nervous blinking of Kaitlyn’s eyelids, Tessa adds, “He can help with anything more you need shifting in this room as well, but I suggest you might want to hide that poster first!”

Tessa has to laugh even more heartily at how quickly Kaitlyn grabs the picture off the wall to hide it in her closet.

 

=====

 

By the end of the first week, Tessa has become certain Kaitlyn’s going to be a good friend, and that her years in Columbia and New York are going to be amazing.

Scott had come by to be their manual labour that moving day. Helping to carry boxes, arrange heavy furniture, set up electronics, and hang pictures. And despite that fan poster now hidden on the inside of Kaitlyn’s closet door, the blonde had behaved totally normal toward both him and Tessa. While she didn’t shy away from asking expected questions about Into the Mystic or Hollywood, she was also able to have extremely normal and easy conversations with them.

And when Tessa goes for a bathroom break, and comes back to see Scott comfortably lounging on the sofa eating pizza, she knows Kaitlyn isn’t the kind of girl who might be secretly biding her time to pounce (unlike some other girls who’ve tried to befriend her in the past to get close to Scott). Scott’s always been great at dodging out unwanted flirtations from fans. So the fact he hasn't fled the apartment, probably means he hasn’t sensed anything from Kaitlyn to cause him to panic.  

Which means Tessa’s totally grateful she doesn’t have to plead with the admissions office to find her another flatmate. While Scott has previously offered the use of his apartment for her, as a possible escape to study or crash from whatever roommate Columbia was going to assign her to, Tessa’s starting to believe she’ll enjoy some girl time with the fun-loving Kaitlyn. After all, Tanith is still in Canada trying to earn enough credits and build up her portfolio to get into the Parson’s School of Design, and she couldn’t rely on Scott (or Eric) to explore all aspects of New York City with her.

Scott had been fine the last time she dragged him shopping in the Soho district. But he had visibly wilted when they moved on to 34th Street. Eric didn’t even bothered to come, muttering something about having better things to do than being a third.

Kaitlyn on the other hand, has started to prove herself an excellent partner for all the things Scott was useless in. Like indulging in manicures and pedicures, having a constructive opinion about her outfit instead of saying she looks beautiful in everything, and understanding why she needs to buy another pair of shoes.

She’s also become pretty good at dragging Tessa out to enjoy the freshman orientation experience. For instance, it’s through her cajoling that Tessa will join her new schoolmates for ladies’ nights at the various clubs to dance the night away.

The only downside to her new friend is that Kaitlyn had broken up with her boyfriend prior to entering university. They had apparently mutually agreed that maintaining a long-term relationship was way too hard. Resulting in Kaitlyn promptly deciding to fully enjoy her single status in New York.

So even though they have their own separate rooms in their shared apartment, Tessa often found herself kicked out of her own place whenever Kaitlyn had a date. Every time she received a warning text from Kaitlyn, Tessa would have to divert from her route home to the safety of Scott’s apartment instead.

“How did you and Eric manage this?” She asks Scott in exasperation as she sits cross-legged on his living room carpet, slurping on Chinese takeout at his coffee table. “Do you do the sock on the doorknob thing? Or just always plan to go back to the other person’s place?”

“Um well, you know Eric doesn’t stay here anymore, having patched things up with the boyfriend. And whilst he was staying here last year, he was miserable because he was pining over said boyfriend.” Scott replies in amusement, digging heavily into his own box of takeout. He then hands the box over to Tessa, and they swap. “It wasn’t really a problem with us.”

“But what about you then? Did you give Eric prior warning, or did you just let him stumble onto the date?” Over the past few months, she and Kaitlyn had developed the text system to give Tessa a heads up. But earlier this evening, Kaitlyn had been so caught up in her date that she had forgotten to warn Tessa, who had awkwardly stumbled upon a heavy makeout session on their sofa. Tessa muttered her apologies before fleeing to Scott’s just in time to add her takeout order to his.

Scott blinks owlishly at her. “You know I’m more of a relationship kinda guy, T. And I wasn’t really dating anyone back then.” He shrugs again. “As I said, it definitely wasn’t a thing that Eric and I had to figure out.”

The atmosphere between them feels weightier somehow. Tessa wants to ask why is it that her brilliant and handsome best friend wasn’t really dating the year before, or even now come to think of it. But she doesn’t dare ask. Afraid somehow of what she might hear.

Again, Scott seems to read her mind and he answers part of her unasked question. “You know as well as I do, how tough it is to find someone who doesn’t care about the whole Hollywood thing. The past couple of years have been eye-opening. I didn’t mind the dating around so much at first, but somehow, I don’t know about that anymore. I don’t want to be taken advantage of? I want something more?”

Tessa gets it. She thinks despite their obvious differences, she and Scott are cut from the exact same cloth. When they settle down, it’ll be forever.

And yet while Scott is already pondering about serious relationships at the age of 20, there’s a part of Tessa who feels she hasn’t even explored her fun teenage years. The spotlight has definitely inhibited both Tessa and Scott’s behaviour, and she wonders what it’ll be like to really go wild like Kaitlyn does. Without fear of what a date might spill to the tabloids, or the paparazzi capturing a picture of her drunk or taking home a one-night stand.

Also there’s a look of searching and yearning in Scott’s eyes, that Tessa doesn’t quite understand. She thinks there’s more to Scott’s thought process than he’s sharing with her. But whatever it is, he doesn’t seem to be able to find the right words to spit it out.

But she of all people, appreciates how complicated it is to figure out how to maintain a private life while being a celebrity.

 

=====

 

The older she gets, the more Tessa thinks about whether she will ever break out of this sweetheart mould that Hollywood has placed her in.

The final Into the Mystic movie is out, and it’s a massive triumph as expected. Though she’s sad to see this momentous chapter of her life close and grateful for everything it’s brought her, there’s another part of her excited to see what else is out there for her to explore.

Tessa’s been slowly trying to build up and diversify her portfolio, picking more serious and dramatic roles in smaller indie movies, as well as showing her lighter, more comedic and romantic side in other films.

But it’s not until she learns that the director of Carmen doesn’t even want to see her for an audition, that she realises that her efforts have still not been recognised by everyone.

Tessa knows the humongous success of Into The Mystic has placed her in the enviable position of being offered roles and being considered for any part written for a young Hollywood starlet below the age of 25. Shaeya has solidified the image of her as either the intelligent ten year old child with steel and determination in her eyes, or the eighteen year old warrior princess. Tessa’s a viable action star now, Suzanne tells her, even as Tessa chuckles at the thought. Swords and magic is one thing, but guns and hand-to-hand combat?

The even more lasting image of Into the Mystic though, is Shaeya and Tristan together - who have seemingly entered the ethos of young romantic love. That scene of the pair dressed in white, gliding around each other, and ending with Scott and Tessa cradled in each other’s arms, could be entered into the dictionary as an example of unending love and devotion.      

None of these images however, seem to support the view that Tessa can be sexy, or that she can drive men mad with lust and passion.

The script for Carmen has been floating around Hollywood for years. The idea of modernising this classic story, has been met by both enthusiasm and derision. Carmen is after all, one of the most popular operas in the classical canon, and has been performed regularly for over a century. On the other hand, the story is based on an Italian opera, which is clearly a big risk for the box office, and explains why it has languished for so long in the dredges of production hell.

When the news broke that a young and upcoming director has been handpicked by a studio to try and rescue it, Tessa had been ecstatic. Carmen was a favourite opera and ballet of hers, and she had longed for the opportunity to play the role. So to learn that he wouldn’t even consider her for the part, and didn’t want to waste the time to see her for an audition, had been heartwrenching.

As she sits there, listening to Suzanne break the bad news, Tessa’s only thought is how can she change the guy’s mind. She reaches over to squeeze the other woman’s arm tightly. “I really, really want a shot at this part, Suzanne. Is there any other way I can put myself up for consideration?”

Suzanne nods understandingly, well aware of Tessa’s love of the original material. “Well, you have that role in Temptation coming up. We can send a clip to him, showing how you are definitely a woman to be desired. Especially by My James Bond, Daniel Craig.”

That’s true. But the part doesn’t exactly show how seductive she can be. It just shows an older, more weary cop, falling in love with a young woman barely reaching adulthood. She’s more an object of worship and innocence, not realising her effect on the older man, unlike Carmen who directly drives men to their doom. It’s probably not going to be enough.

“We have been slowly transitioning your image and brand to one that is more grown-up. I mean, you just got that Chanel campaign, and Chanel is not for teenage girls.” Suzanne continues firmly, “And we’ll keep working on it.”

She pauses thoughtfully. “Actually Scott might be in the running for Don Juan. So if we suggest the two of you together, the director must know he has a better hope of getting the financing he needs to make the movie - ”

“No, you can’t!”

Tessa’s mortified at the thought of using Scott to raise her chances.

“Tessa, you know Scott won’t mind. He loves working with you. Definitely more so than Meryl Davis…”

“That’s not the point, Suzanne.” Tessa says bitterly, frustrated that Meryl Davis is a more favored candidate for the role than her. She adores working with Scott as well, but the whole point is not to intertwine their careers any further. She needs to be independent and separate her identity from Scott’s. So the last thing Tessa should do is fall back on him to support her.     

She’ll need to figure out how to get Carmen on her own. And if she doesn't get the part, then it wasn’t meant to be. There’ll be other roles like Carmen in the future and not everyone will be as pea-brained as this director.

 

=====

 

Tessa was at Scott’s again. She could now be found in his apartment almost every other day, hanging out and studying until it was safe to return to her own rooms. Kaitlyn was dating someone semi-seriously, and since he had dorm mates, Tessa found it much more conducive to study at Scott’s instead.

She used to worry she was cramping his style, but Scott had just chuckled, informing her he probably studied more than he might have with her there. He then gave her a quick squeeze, blithely announcing that he also had loads more fun with her around. And Tessa, happy to accept he liked her company as much as she liked his, didn’t pursue that train of thought any further.

This evening though, as they watch the credits roll to yet another movie. Tessa finds herself pondering out loud.

“Do you believe in that?”

“Hmm?” Scott looks bleary-eyed and boyish in his half asleep state. He had a shoot in LA yesterday, and only landed back in the city just in time for the movie.

“Do you believe that there’s someone out there that can complete you?”

“Of course.” Scott murmurs assuredly.  

“Really?” Tessa perks up from her languid state to stare at him. “What makes you so sure?”

“Because… Because I do.” He states quietly, not looking at her. “I mean, there are plenty of couples we know that are just made for one another. Like my parents or Patch and Marie?”

“But maybe they’re just the lucky ones? I mean look at my parents. No one can claim they complete one another? What’s to say that we will ever find that someone, if he or she even exists?” Tessa scoffs. She might be able to concede on the examples he gave, but for some reason, she’s unable to let this point go.

“But I already have!” Scott declares with conviction, suddenly wide awake and his hazel eyes staring intently at her.

He reaches over to firmly grasp her hands in his, and his right thumb seems to unconsciously trace and sooth her pulse point.

“Because sometimes I look at you and I think I’ve already found the person who completes me.” He pauses as Tessa struggles to catch her breath. “And sometimes I think you look at me and feel the exact same way.”

Tessa feels her heart thud loudly in her ears, and an intense whirl of emotions sweep her up in a turmoil.

She doesn’t know what to think, or what to say, or how to feel.

But all she can think is she doesn’t want things to change.

Scott can’t really possibly think of her that way... and she can’t possibly be with Scott! He just got caught up with having her around all the time. After all, he hasn’t had a girlfriend for awhile because no one really understands what’s it like to be a celebrity. Except for her.

Also Scott’s just confused because he’s all mixed up with Tristan. She should know… she’s been mixed up for years herself having to play act being in love with him.

She can’t let all these confusion because they’ve played Shaeya and Tristan for so long, mess up their friendship!

She just can’t!

You're my best friend," Tessa finally whispers, unable to meet his gaze. "I don't want to lose what we have. It means too much to me."

She sees him open his mouth to try to argue his case. And in a fit of panic, she lies and says, “I’m sorry but I’ve never thought of you that way before.”

She watches the pleading look shutter down behind his eyelids, just as a heavy weight sinks into her stomach.

There’s a lump in her throat when she continues with, “You’re just not really my type...”

And then she flees.

Away from the crestfallen expression she just put on Scott’s face.

Telling herself it’s for the best.

And convincing herself, she made the right choice for their friendship.

 

=====

 

Scott rushes after her.

She hears him call out to her, as the elevator doors close. And later, his voice is scattered by the wind as she grabs a cab outside his building.

He knocks on her front door, expressing regret for springing his feelings on her unawares. Tessa is only thankful Kaitlyn is out at the moment, and there are no other witnesses to Scott desperately trying to explain himself, whilst simultaneously apologising.

She ignores his few attempts to reach out to her the next few days. The phone calls, the text messages that vacillate between stating that nothing needs to change between them, and pretending that nothing has indeed changed as he asks miscellaneous questions such as whether she wants to chip in on Billie-Rose’s birthday present.

But the knocks on the door, the phone calls and messages dwindle until they completely stop. Tessa is grateful for the silence for a day or two. She feels like maybe she can finally breathe and properly think again without flashing back to Scott’s devastated face.

And then the guilt builds up even further.

Not about the rejecting and fleeing from Scott. She still hasn’t figured out her tangled feelings about what she does and should feel about him. Other than the certainty that he doesn’t really feel that way about _her_.

But more about the terrible way she’s treating her friend. She would have been horrified if she had heard someone else was treating Jeff or Eric this way for example. Tessa knows she would have been up in arms about how they didn’t deserve to be ghosted by anyone, let alone someone who claims to be a friend.

And here she is. Avoiding all attempts by Scott to reach out to her.

But she can’t seem to do it.

Everytime she picks up her phone to call or message him to plead _his_ forgiveness for being so horrible, she doesn’t know what to say or do to fix things.

And so the silence between them lengthens.

 

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry! *ducks head in shame* This I think is also why I’ve been procrastinating the last few chapters! I just didn’t want to reach this part! I promise it’ll get better soon!


	8. Where Tessa and Scott don’t talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, thanks so much for the response to the last chapter (even if many people were just horrified at how it ended =P), it did reassure me that people were actually reading and I wasn’t just updating to the ether.

 

Tessa throws herself wholeheartedly into her studies, even that ridiculously difficult statistics class which she was convinced she was going to fail (she actually got a B+ for it after all that studying!). However when she isn’t bombarded by school or work, she’s still moping about. In fact, she often still mopes about  _ during _ school and work.

There’s been times when she’s read an interesting article, heard a good joke or watched an adorable clip and wanted to share it with Scott. But then she’ll remember how she forfeited all right to speak or even demand any attention from him again, and will want to slink back into her apartment like a recluse.

It’s been about a month of silence when Jordan calls Tessa up out of the blue.

“What in the world is going on between you and Scott?” Her older sister demands. No greeting, no pleasantries. Just straight to the point.

“Nothing’s going on.” Tessa says as steadily as she can, glad that Jordan isn’t physically present to actually watch her face when she does so.

“I’m calling bullshit!” Jordan’s loud voice over the line causing Tessa to wince. “It’s been weeks since I’ve received a text from you beginning with the phrase ‘You won’t believe what happened with Scott and I today...’ In fact, you haven’t even mentioned Scott in any of your texts!”

Tessa can already envisioned her sister’s arched eyebrow and pursed lips. Because of how pretty Jordan is, people sometimes forget how terrifying she can be. Tessa however, is always well aware how bossy her sister is.

“I also hear from Mom that Scott went back to visit Ilderton last weekend, and for once, you were nowhere in sight! Apparently he also seemed tired and listless, and when asked where you were, he only replied you were busy.”

Jordan pauses here, as Tessa worries about how Scott is doing. Did he run back to Ilderton for a respite to lick the wounds she had inflicted on him? And instead got cornered by their nosy families? Furthermore, did he tell anyone? Do they  _ know?! _

“Look, we’re not idiots! The Moms know, I know… something’s up! Did the two of you fight?” The exasperated tone from Jordan suddenly softens. 

However, the concern she can feel emanating from her sister across the globe, just makes Tessa want to cry. She wants to bawl her eyes out and throw herself at Jordan for a hug and tell her  _ everything! _

But she can’t do it. 

If she confesses what happened, then Jordan would know. And then maybe her Mom would find out… and then it’ll get leaked to Alma. And even Joe. 

No. She has to keep it a secret.

“Nothing’s going on Jordan. It’s nearing end of term. School’s crazy for both of us with all the exams coming.”

Despite her best efforts, Tessa can tell how stilted her explanation comes across and how utterly unconvinced Jordan is. But she’s going to stick to her guns.

“Ok fine, whatever.” Jordan scoffs. “Maybe school is hectic with exams and yes I know it’s hard to balance study with work. But don’t let that overwhelm you! That roommate of yours knows how to have some fun. Please promise you’ll at least try and follow her out to some parties and clubs. You’re young and it’ll either be a good distraction or relaxation technique.”

Tessa knows Jordan means well. But no party is going to distract her from how she’s completely ruined her relationship with her best friend.

It’s funny how she thought rejecting Scott would save their friendship. 

Now, it seems she doesn’t even have that anymore.

 

=====

 

A few weeks after the call from Jordan, Kaitlyn pops her head into Tessa’s room, asking if she wants to join her group of friends for a night out. Kaitlyn knew there had been a fight of course. She was savvy enough not to press for any details though. She’s often tries to drag her out, but Tessa usually resists. Finding the blonde’s relentless partying a bit too much for her.

But tonight, instead of staying at home feeling wretched, Tessa decides to follow Jordan’s advice and say yes to her friend’s invitation. With a squeal, Kaitlyn helps her find a smoking outfit to go out for a night about the town. The gold heels are higher than usual, and the black bandage dress much shorter. Nevertheless, Tessa embraces the outfit and the club music thudding and reverberating away in her skull. It’s so loud that she can barely hear herself think - a side effect she’s actually thankful of for once. Furthermore, with the alcohol she’s pouring down her throat, everything’s turns misty and slightly slower. 

This hazy, floaty feeling really is awesome, she thinks as she proceeds to dance the night away with Kaitlyn.

Tessa finds herself following and even cajoling Kaitlyn for more nights out. And it’s through Kaitlyn’s passion for indie bands in the NY underground scene, that Tessa meets Ryan Semple. 

More than a few years older than her, Ryan was in his late twenties and the lead singer in a band called the Howling Hellhounds. They had a minor hit about four years ago and the band has since been making the rounds, trying to make it all work. They apparently have a steady line of gigs in the clubs and pubs around New York, but Kaitlyn who was familiar with their music, was skeptical they were making much traction...

While their music would typically be considered too loud for her, Tessa appreciates the chaotic energy and noise the band makes. It seems to match her mood completely as she’s been struggling not only with what happened with Scott, but also with what’s been happening in her career. 

The Carmen movie she so desperately wanted has been placed on the backburner after a scandal had erupted in the marriage of that narrow-minded director. So Tessa thankfully doesn’t have to watch from the sidelines as some other actress, especially Meryl Davis, takes that part.

However recently, a film of hers hadn’t done as well as hoped. While Tessa wasn’t the lead, having played the daughter of Russell Crowe’s main character, it was still extremely discouraging to have her first post-Into the Mystic movie do badly. Furthermore, she just recently learned from Suzanne that she has officially lost a role to Meryl in that new Darren Aronofsky film. 

True, she had been concerned about the graphic and violent nature of the material, and was on the fence about whether she really wanted to be part of the project… But it still rankles to know Meryl got cast in a role that was so mature and controversial, and definitely sexual.

So when Ryan comes up to her and Kaitlyn seated at a bar table and starts to flirt with her, Tessa finds herself more than flattered that this smooth talker with a bad boy vibe finds her attractive. 

When he asks her out for dinner the next night, Tessa hesitates for a moment, a pair of sad hazel eyes sweeping through her thoughts. But she shakes the image away and plunges in. 

She has spent so many years lamenting how people still see and treat her like a ten year old child, and here is this man who clearly doesn’t view her that way. So why not?

The age difference was kinda exciting, and she enjoys the fun and uncomplicated time they spend together. He was definitely a good distraction from everything else happening in her life.

The press fairly quickly finds out about her and Ryan though. They were caught a few times hanging out at various bars, pubs and clubs, a few of which he and his band was playing at. Ryan was delighted by all the free publicity that the band was getting, and Tessa couldn’t bring herself to begrudge him that additional press they so desperately needed. Within their first meeting, she had almost immediately heard about how tough the road has been. Ryan had been pretty explicit about  how monstrous the studios in the music industry were and how they wanted to stifle all individuality and creativity from him and the band.

But she drew the line at actually doing or saying anything public about their relationship, such as calling Suzanne to release a press statement to address all those probing reporters. Ryan was a little put out by her firm rejection and Tessa didn’t want to tell him how she wasn't planning to ever be that public about her personal life.

The paparazzi would do whatever they wanted, but she wasn’t going to court their attention if she could help it. 

She was also embarrassed and regretful at how quickly the rags had started labeling Ryan as her new love interest. It was frustrating how despite months of anonymity in the big city, they discovered Ryan and Tessa out together after only a few dates. When the pictures first surfaced, she knew it must have seemed cruel to Scott. And she thought about calling him up to apologise. To somehow explain she wasn’t deliberately trying to flaunt her dating in front of him.

But again she couldn’t bring herself to do so. To hear over the phone, any kind of pain in his voice caused by Tessa’s own actions. 

The truth was the longer this terrible silence between them has stretched, the more impossible Tessa feels she can reach out to him again. 

She tells herself that Scott is overseas, far away from the US tabloids which he doesn’t even read in the first place. Suzanne has let slip (assuming Tessa knew all about it) about some top secret project Scott was involved in, resulting in him being cloistered in some small Eastern European country for the past month. So Tessa further rationalises that he’s probably too busy filming to see or hear any of it.

She tries to push down the guilt about how cowardly she’s being. It’s much easier to live her life not dwelling too much about it. But it still haunts the edges of her existence, shaming every thought she has about Scott. 

Who deserves so much better than her.  

 

=====

 

It was awkward seeing Scott again. 

Joe Moir was being honoured by his peers for a lifetime achievement award and Tessa had naturally accepted her invitation months ago. Way before her estrangement with Scott had happened. 

Scott must have flown home especially for the occasion, and watching him so friendly and charming to everyone else except her, was genuinely distressing. Surrounded by the Hollywood friends and family of the Moirs, it was a strain to go through the entire evening without him by her side. Tessa may have only been seated at the next table, but they didn’t speak to each other the entire night. 

And it was only after the event had ended and she was flying back to New York that she realised that she had yearned to bask in his warm aura and comforting presence after so many months. If things had been normal, Scott and her would have likely arranged to take the same flight home, and he might even have been her seatmate dozing off beside her.

Instead, there was only one moment of interaction between them. 

When she first entered the crowded room, she had immediately detected him speaking to Patch and Marie-France across the room. Before, she would have automatically made her way directly to them. However that night, she found herself frozen on the step, unable to decide where to go.

Patch must have noticed her presence, because he stopped talking and the whole group turned to look at her. Patch and Marie waved and smiled. But Scott only produced a half-smile / half-grimace when he recognised her. 

Once the moment of acknowledgment had passed between them (a moment filled with underserved hope on her part), there was an unfamiliar flash in his eye before he looked away. He appeared completely indifferent to her for the rest of the night. And that devastated Tessa more than any expression of pain or anger he could have displayed to her.    

The angst and contrition remained with Tessa for the rest of the night, as whether unconsciously or by design, the two of them successfully avoided each other for the rest of the celebrations. 

Joe and Alma must have not gotten the memo though. Because Alma had embraced her with a tight hug, scolding her for not visiting Ilderton in recent months, while Joe had seemed touched to learn she had travelled to the West Coast for this little party thrown for him. The dear, sweet man honestly thought the flight between New York and LA was enough to deter her attendance. 

Joe had clearly been overwhelmed by all the various tributes during the night. And Tessa was similarly affected by one of the videos which captured his work involving the early years of Into the Mystic. Seeing her adolescent self on the screen, somehow always standing or sitting next to Scott, was intense. There was even a tiny snippet of her riding piggyback on Scott, reminding her how wonderful her friendship had been with Scott right from the start. 

The contrast between that affection and their now distance was all her fault. 

And she needed to fix it.

 

=====

 

It starts with a rather expensive gift. 

Tessa admits she’s terrible with apologies (case in point her inability to talk to Scott for almost three months due to her fear of actually facing him). Like a guilty spouse who forgets an important anniversary, she figures the most expedient solution is to throw money at it. She should be able to afford it and she figures she can’t go too wrong trying to buy him something he might want but might not splurge on himself.

So she spends a small fortune on Stanley Cup tickets, and then mails it to him. Stating in the handwritten card that it’s an early birthday present for his twenty first birthday later that year.   

There’s a voice in her head mocking her with  _ ‘That’s the best you can do? Buying back his friendship?!’ _

She shushes it into submission and prays that it’ll work. 

Two days after she sends out the tickets, she receives something in the mail from Scott. It’s a Thank You Card, one of those lovely stationery cards that Alma forced him to buy during his successful awards season, to thank and reply everyone for their congratulations and well wishes. Scott had dragged his feet about getting them until Tessa had pulled him into her favourite stationary shop to help him make his choice.   

Seeing him use those cards they chose together should have pleased Tessa. And she admits something bubbled up in her when she first glimpsed his messy scrawl. But they burst once she realised how formal and polite his response was.

Though his words were sincere and the note was much longer than she knows he typically writes, the whole thing discourages her. Tessa knows that if she had given him those tickets a year ago, Scott would have barged into her apartment, picked her up for a massive hug and swung her around uncontrollably as he proclaimed his excitement. 

Staring down onto the cordial response in that familiar handwriting, Tessa wonders what else she can possibly do to close the burgeoning gap between them.

What’s worse is that a Thank You note very firmly closes the loop on the gift. Tessa had hoped that he would text her instead, reopening that easy and informal mode of communication between them again.

Because whenever she looks at her past texts with Scott now, all she sees is a long string of messages from him. All ignored and unanswered by her for months. 

She can’t imagine typing a breezy, _ ‘Hi Scott!’  _ underneath his last message of _ ‘Please don’t ignore me, Tessa! As mentioned, I was stupid and I don’t want this to ruin our friendship. It doesn’t matter if you don’t feel the same way about me. You’re still my best friend no matter what. Can we please just meet?’ _

She’s out partying with Ryan and the band again when the next idea comes to mind. She thinks about rushing home, but then she recalls it’s far too late in the night to do anything. So she might as well party till dawn anyway with her new group of friends. Musicians really do keep the most terrible hours, especially given how late some of their gigs are. But it’s such a marvelous change from early morning call times. It’s also interesting to see how quickly she has adapted to staying up all night. She’s always knew she was a night owl, especially once she moved into the unstructured nature of university classes, but the past few months have really solidified it for her. She hopes she’ll won’t have problems adapting back once her next film project starts in a month.

When she finally stumbles out of bed the next afternoon, she makes her way to her closet and rummages around. Fashion brands often send her free items, and when they do, they sometimes include men’s products as well (Tessa still doesn’t understand why). 

Tessa used to pass such products along to her father, but in recent years, she gives them to Scott instead. So when the package from Chanel had arrived a few weeks back, she had gleefully hung up their beautiful clothing and bags, and left the men’s items (their latest fragrance and aftershave) still wrapped up, hidden at the bottom of her closet. She now dutifully packs them up nicely to be sent to his apartment, as if nothing has changed (though she used to physically bring them along with her when she goes over to his place). 

Two days later, she again receives a lovely Thank You note from Scott. Which only makes Tessa tear up instead in her bedroom.

Also as the date for the Stanley Cup draws closer, she starts to hope that maybe Scott will reach out to invite her to accompany him. She knows it’s likely futile. But a girl can hope. After all, like the Oscars, they always watch the Stanley Cup together. 

However her phone remains silent. When she’s later watching the match on television at home, she spots Scott in the stands, Andrew seated next to him. 

It makes sense Scott would bring along his similarly hockey-mad friend to watch the Stanley Cup finals with him. But as she watches him yell at a call from the referee he clearly vehemently disagrees with, she realises its the first Stanley Cup they haven’t watched together in almost a decade.

 

=====

 

Tessa was just searching and adding more potential ideas to her Fix Things With Scott list, when her mother texts, asking if she and Jordan are free for a video call. Kate, being aware of her children’s proclivities had picked a good time. It was the start of the weekend, right after dinner for Tessa on a Friday evening, and morning the next day for Jordan. But the abruptness of the request was distinctly strange.

Tessa recalls how they both had been supposed to visit Kate in London a few weeks back. A big break had happened in Jordan’s case though and she had cancelled, while Tessa decided to stay in New York to accept a rather good last minute job opportunity with Dior. Their mother had seemed melancholic, albeit understanding, and Tessa hadn’t thought much more about it. She had assumed her mother was just pensive about missing her two daughters. It had been awhile since all three of them had been together.

Tessa cheerfully acquiesces to the call. But by the time she puts her phone down, her face is completely ashen and she has to crawl into bed and huddle under her blankets. Taking in huge gulps as tears stream freely down her cheeks.

She doesn’t understand why the news of her parents getting a divorce should turn her world completely upside down. Tessa’s reached the age of majority and is legally an adult. And she knows her parents have been fighting for  _ years!  _

Yet somehow, something deep inside her had always thought her parents could fix things and be like the Moirs or Patrice and Marie-France. They had remained married for so many years and had stayed together through so many storms that Tessa had taken it for granted that things weren’t so bad as it may seem to a 14 year old. 

To discover her father had met someone else? And found a whole new other family he wanted to be part of?

Tessa never felt such anguish, anger and bitterness before. Especially not all coalescing together at the same time.

She must have stayed curled up in bed for at least an hour or two, just torturing herself with both happy and depressing Virtue family memories, when her doorbell buzzes rather insistently. 

Tessa wants to ignore it but the continuous tears has left her head aching. And the shrillness of the buzzer is only making it worse.

She stumbles to the door, her blanket half-wrapped around her and half dragging the floor. Wiping her face clean, she yanks it open ready to yell at whoever is on the other side.

Only to find Scott standing there with a deep furrow creasing his forehead, chewing away assiduously on his bottom lip.

“Sco-tt?” She stutters. In complete utter shock to see him in the flesh before her. “Why are you doing here?” 

As the words leave her mouth and echo in her brain, Tessa suddenly panics that she might sound rude when she’s actually seized with extreme emotion at his mere presence.

“I came as soon as I heard what happened. Your mom called mine right after she broke the news to you and Jordan.” He says rather nervously before pausing. With a compassionate gaze that breaks her heart even further, he adds “I’m so sorry, Tessa.”

With a loud sob, Tessa throws herself at Scott and starts bawling again into his chest. His arms slide up to tighten around her body without hesitation as her sobs become uncontrollable.

She’s not able to comprehend much else except how nice and soft the fabric is against her face, and how solid and comforting he feels around her, as she apparently does her best to drown his sweater. When she’s finally all cried out and her hiccups start to subside, Tessa finally becomes more conscious about her surroundings. She realises she’s lying on her side, bundled up in her bed facing Scott who’s murmuring nonsensical words and noises to soothe her. 

Scott must have dragged the hysterical mess she was in, into the bedroom. And spent who knows however long, trying to alleviate her previous unending fountain of tears.

Embarrassed by so much and yet unwilling to leave his arms, she pulls away slightly just so that she can look him directly in the eye. “I’m so sorry, Scott!” she says still sniffling. Hoping he can comprehend every nuance and meaning she is infusing into that one phrase.

And because he’s known her for so long, Scott seems to understand. 

She feels a slight tension leave his body. He then leans forward to press his lips gently and chastely against her brow. “Anytime, kiddo.”

The entire night passes by without a hint that the two of them hadn’t spoken to each other for over three months. 

They reminisce about their various childhood memories with her parents and the Virtue family in general. For instance, Scott laughs about how he thought her father was going to skin him alive that one time they had gotten into a minor car accident. It was through no fault of Scott’s since the other driver was trying to speed through a red light. But the fact that Scott was driving and Tessa had ended up in the hospital with a sprained wrist, had left the seventeen year old shaking in his boots. 

Around midnight, Tessa starts getting angry again at how her father has abandoned his family to gallivant elsewhere in Canada with a new one. Instead of giving her platitudes about how she shouldn’t be angry or how everything will be alright though, Scott barely says anything. He just rolls onto his back while still clasping firmly her left hand in his right between them. He interjects once in awhile, but mostly he just listens to her ranting and rambling all through the night.

Eventually, Tessa realises that her eyes are growing heavy and her words are slurring. As she succumbs into a deep slumber, she hears Scott’s breathing steadily beside her. 

 

=====

 

Tessa wakes up with a jerk. Usually she has to drag herself into consciousness, but something must have perturbed her rest because she jolts up, her senses already scanning the vicinity while her brain struggles to keep up.

She discerns that the sheets on the bed beside her are cold and is immediately dejected at the thought of Scott leaving her apartment once she’d fallen asleep. 

But then, she hears the faint whistling from outside her bedroom and recognises the jaunty tune as one of Scott’s favourite.

Relief floods her body and she wants to rush out to check that it is indeed him. However, she slowly starts to realise how completely wrung out she feels. Like a wet towel that has been haphazardly crumpled and left out to dry in a heap. She feels rough and patchy, and her mouth feels all woolly. 

So she takes a little time to do a hurried brushing of her teeth and rinsing of her face, to feel more like a real person, before she hesitantly ventures out her room.  

Tessa finds Scott standing in his bare feet in front of her and Kaitlyn’s little island counter. The exceedingly disheveled state of his bed hair and the unbridled manner in which he digs into one of the two stacks of pancakes on the counter, just brings back another slew of nostalgic memories to the forefront of her mind. 

She just really misses the easy manner in which they had lived in each other’s pockets for so long.

“Morning, T! Feeling better?” Scott greets her genially, his mouth still half full with a huge bite from his stack. He gives a nod to the other plate. “I found some mix in the kitchen cupboard and guessed it was Kaitlyn’s. But I presume she wouldn’t miss it too much whilst on her summer vacation.”

“Yes, definitely.” Tessa gives him a small grin as she walks toward her favourite comfort breakfast food. And she breaks into giggles as she draws closer and is able to observe that the whipped cream and berries on top of the pancakes have been arranged into a smiley face.    

Only Scott would know how to cheer her up after the news from last night. She wraps her arms around him for a quick affectionate squeeze as she passes him to start devouring her own decadent stack of deliciousness.

His “That’s good, kiddo” reply causes Tessa some internal confusion though. She doesn’t mind the nickname, but it’s definitely a new and slightly odd addition to the myriad of nicknames he’s called her in the past. She vaguely recalls him using it once or twice the night before, but she’s still rather emotionally exhausted to dwell on it much further.

So they continue to enjoy their pancakes while chatting comfortably about school or work. Again with no notice of the elephant in the room. In fact, Tessa suspects the elephant is shrinking and backing out into her hallway closet as they laugh and joke as they always have. 

Tessa begins to wonder if she can ask if he’ll be staying after their rather late breakfast. She think a movie marathon with Scott would be the perfect way to distract her from the stray thoughts that still filter in about her parents.

Then Scott moves to pour Tessa a refill of her much needed coffee and asks “Where’s Ryan? Have you had a chance to tell him yet?” His shoulders seem a little tense but the manner in which he speaks come across extremely casual.

A complete contrast to the bombshell effect the mention of Ryan’s name from Scott’s lips has on her. Tessa had clung so hard to the possibility of Scott’s indifference of tabloid news that she had ignored how easily this information could have gotten back to him. She wishes she could study his expression, but by this point he has moved his plate to the sink and started washing it and the kitchenware he had used earlier.

“Nope, he doesn’t know and he’s playing a gig down in New Jersey.” 

And because she doesn’t know what else to say about Ryan, Tessa leaps towards the sink to nudge him aside. “Scott, you know the cook never washes!” She exclaims with a mock glare, snatching the sponge from Scott and shooing him away with a flick of her hand.

She then points at her kitchen counter with a decisive finger. “Go sit down!” 

After watching him plonk himself back on his stool, Tessa’s able to turn back to the dishes, just as Scott says “You should fly down to visit him. Make a weekend trip out of it and just get away from it all a bit.”

Whirling around, she catches a frown on Scott’s forehead which quickly smooths away as he remains smiling at her. Tessa stammers about thinking about it, mentioning how she wants to talk with Jordan about the divorce news as well. She doesn’t think she can tell Scott how she can’t share these kinds of things with Ryan.

And after Scott takes his leave, having spent the last 12-14 hours essentially comforting her in her apartment and letting her weep and rant all over him, Tessa feels certain that their friendship is back on sturdy ground. There’s some slight guilt lingering of how she’d never properly apologised to him… But she’s clinging to the reassurance that Scott, easy-going and laid-back Scott, hadn’t seemed to mind.

The nonchalant manner in which he brings up Ryan and even encourages her to visit him on his little band tour of New Jersey, also makes it clear that Scott’s moved on from his mistaken belief that he cares for her in a romantic manner.

Tessa wonders why her chest clenches a little at the thought.

  
  


*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know I have a big work trip coming up so I’ve been a little distracted and probably won’t be writing as much for the next week or so. I thought I wouldn’t even be able to get this chapter out, but I totally rushed... However as promised, things got better?


	9. Where Tessa and Scott regain their footing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, if this chapter seems like I’m meandering a bit. Because I definitely feel like its meandering and I’m trying to get it back on track!

 

The friendship between Tessa and Scott is slowly and surely being rebuilt. The crumbly bits that had fallen off during those months of silence was gradually being repaired now that they were back in each other’s lives. 

There are obvious changes though. 

Scott and Tessa still meet often, but rarely at each other’s places. Tessa no longer feels she has the right to drop by his place unannounced, and they don’t talk as frequently as they used to. Unlike the smooth, free-flowing conversations that they used to fall into multiple times a day, there are now sometimes stilted pauses when they hesitate. When one or the other is suddenly worried about the direction of the discussion and become self-conscious or extra sensitive with their choice of words.

Scott for instance, falters whenever he thinks he’s imposing on Tessa’s time or company. Which he never is. But now, he’s always caveating and checking in that she doesn’t have to feel obligated to show up to his invitations. 

Tessa on the other hand, is still wary and awkward about bringing up Ryan to Scott. It feels wrong somehow to mention his name, even if Scott always acts completely normal whenever Tessa slips up. 

It was perhaps surprising that Scott also doesn’t react like a jealous guy the first time he meets Ryan, accidentally bumping into the two of them out on a date. Tessa had dragged Ryan to her favourite Thai restaurant in the East Village, completely forgetting that it was just round the block from Scott’s apartment and that Scott was the one to introduce the place and her beloved spicy Thai basil chicken to her.

Instead, it ends up being Ryan acting like a territorial dog in front of the restaurant, staring off her best friend. As Tessa clumsily introduced the two, almost stammering at the unexpected meeting, Ryan had pulled her closely into his side, his left fingers digging into her shoulder while he shook Scott’s hand with his right. 

“Dinner for one?” Ryan smirks as he gestures at the takeaway carrier Scott is holding. “On a Friday night?”

Tessa watches Scott’s jaw tighten as he glances down at what he’s carrying. “Yeah, just grabbing something back to the apartment. I need to pack for my flight tomorrow morning.”

Then sneaking a quick glance at Tessa, Scott asks, “So the two of you come here often?”

“Oh... This-” Before Tessa can reply that it’s Ryan’s first time, Ryan cuts her off with “The truth is I usually  _ hate _ Thai because I can’t take spicy food. But we guys need to do anything the little lady wants right?” 

As Ryan squeezes her even more tightly under his arm, a slight crease appears on Scott’s forehead even as the rest of his expression remains impassive. While Tessa flushes red at Ryan’s ridiculous attempts at machismo. 

“Well then, I don’t want to hold you two up. Have a nice dinner.” Scott finally looks down at Tessa again and smiles. “I’ll see you in LA,” he says quietly before turning around and walking away hurriedly.

Later, as she is drinking her Tom Yum soup whilst waiting for her main dish to arrive, and tuning out Ryan recounting his latest argument with his band, Tessa remains struck by the image of Scott’s back as he walked away to his apartment.

While she was annoyed by Ryan’s possessiveness and frustrated with her ownself for not arranging a proper introduction between the two men sooner, she was mostly saddened by the reminder of how her friendship with Scott had not fully recovered to where it once used to be. 

Although she was aware she would overlap with him for about a month in LA (he was going to film an action adventure with Elvis Stojko, while she was filming a romantic comedy opposite Patrick Chan), Tessa had no idea Scott was supposed to fly off the next day. Previously, she would have automatically been invited over to eat some takeaway at his apartment while Scott haphazardly threw all the clothes and belongings he needed into his luggage. Tessa would usually make it till dessert, until she couldn’t watch the disastrous packing any longer. She would then  _ have  _ to intervene by trying to rearrange his items in an orderly fashion. And she almost always would have to remind Scott of some item he forgot to pack.

Tessa thinks back to the time when she used to know all of twelve year old Scott’s plans and secrets. And now she doesn’t even know why he was in Eastern Europe a few months back. Non-disclosure agreement and contract or not, Scott would have just hinted around the subject until she’d guessed what big project had gotten him all excited and giddy like a school boy. 

She also has no clue if the tabloids’ speculation about Scott’s current dating life is anywhere close to the truth. With Tessa reportedly paired off with Ryan, there’s been rampant gossip linking Scott with numerous women. Such as Ashley Wagner - his co-star from his last dramatic movie (there was talk about both of them being nominated in the upcoming awards season), Cassandra Hilborn - a reality tv celebrity (from one of those competition game shows) who was trying to make it big in Hollywood, and Yuna Kim - the unbelievably gorgeous fashion model nicknamed ‘Queen Yuna’ because she’s on the cover of every magazine possible. They even tried to link him with Katelyn Osmond, the young (and underaged) pop star who recently confessed in a magazine that she had a massive crush on Scott.

Tessa wants to shake her head at how ridiculous all the gossip has been. Except of course, they were uncannily accurate in finding out about Ryan and her. 

And given how out of touch she’s been with Scott’s life, it’s entirely possible that he’s dating every single woman he’s been photographed standing next to. 

Which is a lot of women. 

And totally absurd. 

Not that it’s absurd that women would want to date Scott. He just got listed again in People’s 50 Most Beautiful magazine after all. 

Scott can obviously date whoever he wants.  

And not update her about it.

Because they’ve never really updated each other about these types of things before. Though they really should even if Tessa’s had a terrible track record in the past, which she’s totally trying to make up for. 

By the end of dinner and her convoluted thought process, Tessa vows to spend more quality time with Scott in LA. She really needs to put in the work and hours at getting her best friend back.

 

===== 

 

Tessa is exceedingly excited to be accompanying Scott to the premiere of the second Batman movie in the Christopher Nolan trilogy. She’s been a fan of Christian Bale since he was Laurie in Little Women. And although it’s been years, she still hasn’t forgiven Jo for choosing the old professor instead of the boy next door who grew up so in love with her. 

They both were currently knee deep in the middle of filming their respective movies, but Tessa had been delighted when Scott invited her to join him for the film’s premiere. She’s made extra effort these past weeks and months to reach out to Scott, and it was gratifying to see him reciprocate with this premiere. After all, despite being actors themselves, it wasn’t typical for them to attend many movie premieres. 

Nonetheless, they were both big fans of the franchise and it was sort of like going out to the movies with her best friend again.

“I still can’t believe you were able to score these tickets!” Tessa whispers to him as they make their way down the red carpet, only paying half attention to all the cameras flashing around them. “That Oscar of yours really does has its perks!” She grins broadly as Scott tries to protest. “C’mon, I bet Suzanne enjoyed wielding it as an incentive to The Dark Knight’s publicity team, when really we’re both just dying to watch this like everyone else here...” 

Scott laughs loudly, his white teeth gleaming in the flashbulbs, and it’s this exact moment of levity that the photographers will capture and publish in the tabloids the next day. A wonderful picture that will annoy Ryan and cause him to gripe and complain in her next phone call with him.

“Actually, that’s not the case. I actually worked a little with Christian a few months back and that’s how-”

Scott’s cut off by the intense grip of Tessa on his left bicep. “You worked with Christian Bale!” She exclaims in utter disbelief. “How is it you’ve gotten to work with all these actors I used to have a crush on?”

“Used to?” Scott hides his chuckle behind a closed fist and coughs loudly in a mocking manner. “Just when did you get over these crushes?”

Tessa just elbows him in the ribs, pleased at how easily they’ve fallen back into their old teasing banter. She’s about to joke about Scott’s own crushes, but is distracted when Christopher Nolan the director of the movie, comes by to greet Tessa and pat Scott on his shoulder. 

“Tessa Virtue, it’s lovely to finally meet you. I hate to talk shop at a premiere but there’s a movie I’m producing that I would love to have you be part of. Any chance I can set up a meeting with you next week?”

“Of course!” Tessa replies with controlled delight. Other than Batman, she was a big fan of his other work, like the Prestige which starred both Christian Bale and Hugh Jackman.

“Great! And Scott, I hope you’ll enjoy the movie?” The director departs with another pat on the arm and a wink to Scott, that leaves Tessa confused.

“I didn’t know you were so friendly with him?” She asks with a raised eyebrow.

Scott gives her that lopsided grin of his, and completely deflects the question. “Let’s go find Christian and let me introduce you to him. And after the movie, I’ll explain about Christopher Nolan.”

Tessa wants to level one of her no-bullshit stares at Scott, and badger him to know what juicy secret he’s been keeping from her. But she allows herself to be led towards the group of actors congregating at the side, where the star of the movie is milling about with his wife. Ultimately, she does know her priorities.

After the movie, as the end credits start to roll, Tessa turns to Scott whose hand she’s been clutching in excitement ever since his surprise appearance on the big screen before the entire audience. “Omg Scott, I can’t believe you’ve actually in this movie and you’re Richard Grayson!” She tightens her grasp every further and doesn’t let go for the rest of the night. “That means you’re Robin! You got cast as Robin for the next movie!” 

She’s not the only audience member excited by Scott’s presence and what his surprise role in the movie means to the Batman franchise. Almost everyone at the premiere stops by to detail their sheer elation to learn that he’ll eventually be playing Robin in the final Batman movie. But none of them knows what Tessa does, that Scott has been a fan of Robin and Dick Grayson since he was a kid, and even dressed up as the character once during Halloween.

 

 

“I can’t believe you kept this from me!” She repeats again. Tessa punches him hard (but playfully) in the arm once the premiere is finally over, and they are on their way back together to Tessa’s rental place in LA. “And I’m so happy for you! Are there any more secrets I should be aware of?!” She widens her eyes and pouts out her bottom lip for dramatic effect, and is happy to receive a shout of laughter and an adorably scrunched up face from Scott in response. 

“I thought it would be a fun surprise for you to discover at the screening.” Scott finally replies, his body still bent over in mirth. He then drops his head back and slouches onto the car seat until he’s leaning back against her shoulder. Tessa rests her head against his, internally relaxing at how the silence stretches comfortably between them for a moment. 

Then Scott scampers off the seat, ensures that the privacy screen in the car is raised up so that the driver cannot hear them and earnestly grasps both her hands with his.

“Ok, I have one more thing I’m not supposed to tell anyone, but you’re my best friend in the whole world and that’s how I’ll defend myself when the lawyers come after me with the NDA. There’s no feasible way I’m going to be able to keep this a secret till then.” Scott is practically bouncing around in the limousine, like a twelve year old on a sugar rush. His excitement is infectious and after the high of the movie, Tessa feels like she should be bouncing around with him. Especially since he’s still gripping her firmly and vibrating with his seemingly boundless energy. 

“What is it?!” Tessa’s never really been that patient with waiting for information, and she wants to shake Scott to hurry up with his news. 

“They are thinking of expanding the DC universe. So after the next Batman movie, I’ll have my own Nightwing movie, which may even lead to a trilogy.”

Scott has barely finished his sentence when Tessa launches herself onto him with a loud squeal and the two of them tumble into excited celebration. 

“I can’t believe you’re going to be a superhero!”

“I know! And you’re going to be Alice in Wonderland! We’re doing pretty well, aren’t we?” Scott grins, making reference to the good news she herself received a few weeks back. “I miss working with you though,” he says wistfully. So softly that Tessa almost doesn’t hear him, and wonders if she’s projecting her own sentimental thoughts on him. 

Her brain accepts it as fact though, and her mouth runs away with her before she can even think to stop it. “Me too…” Tessa sighs quietly as she collapses back onto the seat next to Scott. 

Her career is going great, and so is his. But she wonders if she’s losing some of her bright-eyed eager enthusiasm for it, that defined her so much as a child. It was just so much easier back then, when she always had Scott to turn to after an intense day of shooting. 

It’s funny how a few years back, she was so eager to separate her identity and career from Scott’s and from Into the Mystic. And now barely two years after completing the franchise, she longs to work again on a project with him.  

“We should try and work together again.”

“Yeah, my thoughts exactly.”

“Well, great minds and all.”

They grin at one another as the car chugs along slowly to Tessa’s place.

 

=====

 

Right, so Scott has definitely moved on from her. Judging from the date he’s brought to Patrick Chan’s birthday party this evening. 

Tessa should feel relieved, but instead her stomach rolls and clenches as if she’s about to be sick. 

After all, it’s naturally rather awkward to be introduced to Cassandra at the rooftop bar Patrick had rented out for the night. Ryan had already absconded to the corner with his alcohol in an attempt to ingratiate himself with Drake, when Scott arrives with the pretty brunette on his arm. And so Tessa has no choice but to meet Cassandra on her own, and spend the next however many minutes getting to know this new girl in Scott’s life.

It turns out Cassandra is from the London / Ilderton area as well. She’s a friend of Andrew’s current girlfriend, Lisa, and she had met Scott during his last visit back to Ilderton (the one he took without Tessa during their time of non-communication). Cassandra had just been about to move to LA (after her reality tv stint) to further her nascent acting/modelling career and thus Lisa had introduce her to Scott, so that she would have a friendly face to give her advice about the city (Tessa has to hide her scoff at this lame excuse either cooked up by Lisa or Cassandra. After all, Scott was living in New York now and had never been a real resident of LA). 

In any case, it had worked. Tessa watches Cassandra giggle as she explains how terribly helpful Scott had been. 

Initially, he had just replied her texts, giving her tips about how to navigate the new city. But since he flew over for his filming, they’ve started spending more and more time together. Scott for instance, showed her a cheaper and more convenient grocer near her place, instead of the supermarket Cassandra had been relying on for months. He also helped her figure out the fastest route from her apartment to the Warner Brothers’ studio lot when Cassandra had booked a small non-speaking role in a television drama series.  

By this point, Tessa wants to escape from Cassandra’s prattle but Scott had long gone off to the bar to grab drinks for both Cassandra, Tessa and himself, and he was apparently still trapped waiting for the bartender. So Tessa takes the time to study Cassandra covertly in the dark lighting.  

There is no doubt Cassandra’s very pretty. 

In fact, she reminds Tessa of those beautiful cheerleaders she used to be envious of in school, and she’s exactly the kind of girlfriend Tessa always thought Scott would end up with. Learning Cassandra had been a beauty pageant contestant her whole life and was competing for the Ms Canada title just before she decided to enter the world of reality television, just confirms the image in Tessa’s mind further. 

She couldn’t help notice how similar her own colouring was to Cassandra though. And for a split second, Tessa wonders if Scott had subconsciously picked her doppelganger to date in an attempt to get over Tessa. But then, she recalls how Jessica was also a petite brunette. So Tessa assures herself that Cassandra is just further evidence of how Scott clearly has a specific type he’s attracted to.    

And it also explains why he was confused into thinking he might have real romantic feelings for his best friend since Tessa also did fit the same physical description of both Jessica and Cassandra.

Scott finally returns with their drinks, and Tessa has to stop herself from swigging her chocolate martini down in one gulp. There’s nothing wrong with Cassandra per se. She’s just rather bland and way too giggly. And her voice is starting to get on Tessa’s nerves.   

But if Scott can be friendly to Ryan the last few times they’ve met, then Tessa needs to do the same with Cassandra. Tessa doesn’t quite think they’re up for any kind of double date, but it’s important that Scott thinks she is supportive of Cassandra.

Especially if the relationship is starting to get serious enough for Scott to bring her to a party with all their friends. 

 

=====

 

“Clasp Tessa’s right hand in your right, and bend your head just a little over it, Scott.” 

“Tessa, just tilt your head slightly to the left towards Scott. Ok, that’s great!”

The sound of famed photographer Annie Leibovitz’s camera’s shutter keeps going off as Tessa and Scott follow her instructions for the Disney shoot. 

For the past few years, Disney and Annie had been producing a series of portraits where actors and celebrities portrayed Disney characters. In the past, they’ve had Rachel Weisz as Snow White, Roger Federer as King Arthur, J Lo and Marc Antony as Jasmine and Aladdin... and now they’ve asked Tessa and Scott to portray Rapunzel and Flynn Rider (or Eugene Fitzherbert) from Tangled. Annie has previously shot Taylor Swift as the blond Rapunzel, wistfully sitting on the ledge of her tower with her long blond braid falling down. But now she wanted to capture Tessa and Scott as the young couple living out their happy ever after.

It had been flattering to be asked, and both Tessa and Scott had leapt at the chance to be immortalised as Disney royalty. 

Not everyone had been so happy though. Ryan had been jealous and condescending, making lots of snide comments when he first found out about the project. And since the shoot started this morning, Tessa had observed there were at least half a dozen text messages from Cassandra waiting for Scott on his phone every time they took a break. Evidently, Cassandra wasn’t as secure in her newish relationship with Scott either.   

Tessa pushes away the uncharitable thoughts she has about their respective significant partners who can’t seem to understand that she and Scott are only friends. So what if Scott’s currently looking at her like he can’t breathe without her and Tessa doesn’t have any problem laughing and smiling like only a Disney princess can. They are both professional actors in the middle of an extremely well-lit and complicated photo shoot. And this is perhaps the most fun Tessa has ever had with a photo shoot. Even if she is dressed in a pink dress that only a four year old girl would really adore, there is something wonderful and lovely being all dressed up like a fairy tale. And being romanced by Prince Charming, or in this case, a roguish thief.

“I must say the two of you are very photogenic people.” Annie states as she helps reposition the pair into new poses with their foreheads touching one another. “I would love to do other projects with you two. Projects that don’t involve you in such elaborate clothing for one.”

Tessa and Scott both laugh readily as they murmur their delight at working with Annie again.

“Yes, perhaps you’ll finally get a chance to see how graceful T really is!” Scott quips as Tessa gently pushes him against his chest in retaliation. Tessa has already tripped twice on the train of the beautiful dress she’s wearing. And while she’s thankful Scott’s managed to grab hold of her both times before she could fall flat on her face, it’s still always embarrassing to have her klutzy tendencies introduced to strangers.

“Hmm, maybe something shrouded in shadow. You two capture the light so easily that it would be interesting to do something in black and white. Or maybe close-ups of your faces?”

Annie continues to mutter herself now, almost talking to herself about the varied possibilities of future shoots to capture Tessa and Scott’s beauty, while she leaves the two to do more spontaneous poses in the moment for the current shoot.

“Alright, that was quite exquisite. You both have such great chemistry, you are going to make me look like a genius,” Annie teases as an assistant tries to fix an unruly curl that has escaped Scott’s well coiffed hair. She takes a few more shots, before absentmindedly asking “You guys never dated right? Why ever not?!”   

The abrupt questions completely catches the two of them off guard. Tessa can sense Scott taking an imperceptible step back away from her, even as Annie looks at them in that vague manner of hers, indicating how focused she is on the photos themselves instead of the answer to the questions. 

As Tessa fumbles desperately for a coherent response, Scott blithely pipes up with, “Oh, I’m totally not Tessa’s type at all!” He grins in that friendly and jokey manner of his, shrugging his shoulders in an exaggerated fashion. “I mean, why would Tessa actually want to date someone like me, eh? I’m so far from a Prince Charming!”  

He continues in that jesting vein for awhile and then quickly redirects the conversation to a series of technical questions about Annie’s approach towards photography and the equipment she uses. 

Leaving Tessa to internally contemplate the unease she feels at Scott’s attempt to rebuff Annie’s idle curiosity. 

Joke tactic or not, it seems utterly wrong to hear those words come out of his mouth.  

 

=====

  
  
  


The incessant ringing of her phone had awoken Tessa way too early in the morning. And now she was at her dining table, seated across from Suzanne, looking down at the tabloid headlines in horror.

_ “Tessa Virtue’s Boyfriend Caught Cheating!” _

_ “Why Stay Virtue-ous, When You Can Sin-clair In Vegas!” _

_ “Does Tessa Virtue Snort Cocaine Too?” _

Ryan had gone off with his band to Las Vegas for a week or two of gambling and fun. Tessa was supposed to join them but her Alice in Wonderland film dates was moved up and so she had no longer been free to join them.

It turns out Ryan and the Hellhounds really did raise hell in Vegas, and were caught using cocaine during one of the police raids to an underground club. It may have remained a blip in the crazy on-goings in Sin City, if it wasn’t for an enterprising paparazzi reporter recognising Ryan as Tessa Virtue’s boyfriend. And quickly they dug up  _ everything, _ including how Ryan was cheating on Tessa with a Star Sinclair (budding actress and current porn star) while he was in Vegas (she was part of the clubgoers that got scooped up in the raid). 

All of this happened in time for Tessa to find out early this morning, first online and then on the tabloids that Suzanne brought with her so that they could figure out how much damage control was needed.

“I’m so sorry, Tessa. Vegas is out of my usual proximity and so my contacts had no idea this was going to print.”

Tessa doesn’t know how to respond. She was in shock most of the morning, but it’s slowly turning into fury. Sure, Ryan and her were young and having fun, but they were in a relationship and to find out he had been cheating on her? It was not so much devastating but infuriating and humiliating!   

Especially since Star Sinclair was already making use of the publicity and exposure to explain how she had been dating Ryan before he met Tessa last year, and how he had told her he only started dating Tessa for the free press and her connections. Star had eventually moved to Vegas for her career, but she had hooked up with Ryan the minute he landed in Nevada, _over_ _a week ago!_

Kate had called as soon as she heard the news, saying she was going to fly down to LA at once and would arrive later that night, while Jordan mentioned in her call from Australia that she would disembowel Ryan if she ever got her hands on him. Tessa appreciated the support, she really did. But now she’s just torn between hiding in her bedroom for the next month, or flying immediately to Vegas to find Ryan and kick him in the balls.  

The amount of paparazzi who have since congregated in the front of her rental house in LA however, makes the latter quite impossible. And she wants to groan at how stupid she was to allow herself to get caught up with Ryan Semple! She should know better than to date a “bad boy”, since chances are, he really is a  _ fucking bad choice! _

Suzanne even has to warn her that rumours are circulating that Tessa’s quite the party girl herself. There had been photos of her drinking and partying in clubs before, of course. Nothing too major in the spectrum of celebrity partying, but there were quite a lot with her and Ryan in the past year. And in light of Ryan’s drug use, some of the tabloids were speculating that Tessa must use drugs as well. 

Tessa was literally being tainted by association. 

She moans loudly as she reads even more articles popping up in her laptop browser, and thumps her head loudly down onto the table.

She’s never ever going to date again. Not even with intensive background checks and like half a dozen references.

Men were unreliable swine who could not be trusted.

The doorbell rings, completely startling Tessa from her thoughts and Suzanne from the phone call she’s making. 

Has one of the paparazzi been brazen enough to climb the gate and approach the house?

Suzanne goes to check who it is, while Tessa continues to thump her head against her dining table. 

But when she hears his muttered voice coming down the hallway, she perks up immediately.

“How’s she doing? Jordan called and told me to come down at once-”

Tessa leaps up to give Scott a fierce hug. 

Ok, there’s at least one guy who isn’t an unreliable swine. 

 

***** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Disney celebrity portrait series by Annie Leibovitz is real. You can google the various celebrities that have been shot over the years. Honestly, I just wanted an excuse to have Tessa and Scott dressed up as a Disney couple! =P 
> 
> Also I am constantly thinking of the movies/projects Tessa and Scott will get involved in (even if I’m just peppering the references in the story). In this day and age, someone has to be a superhero and though I thought about bringing Scott or Tessa into the Marvel universe, I didn’t want them to replace any of the actual actors. And then I remembered ten years ago, Batman was the superhero of choice and of course, that picture of Scott as Robin came to mind.
> 
> I totally want Tessa to be in a Jane Austen movie, but they’ve all been recently remade in the 1990s so it didn’t make sense for there to be another adaptation Tessa would get involved in just 10-15 years later, and I couldn’t figure out what other literary adaptations she should be involved in. But Alice in Wonderland was remade around that same time, and I have no qualms replacing the actress with Tessa =) 
> 
> Let me know if you have any specific ideas here.


	10. Where Tessa moves on to better things… like Carmen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know… I’ve been mentioning Carmen for a few chapters now, and I genuinely thought I would get around to it earlier. It’s finally come around again. =)

 

The only good thing about the whole fiasco in Vegas, was that Tessa discovered what an utter screw up Ryan was. 

She would have preferred to have learn this indubitable fact privately though. 

Instead she had to find out what a terrible boyfriend he was together with the rest of the world. Resulting in a good majority of LA’s paparazzi breathing down her neck, all waiting to see if she’ll crack or break down so that they can capture the moment and sell the photos for a good sum of money.

It makes Tessa so grateful that she’s currently filming Alice in Wonderland, as it distracts her from how her personal life has exploded for the vultures to gorge on. The whole fantasy aspect of the movie has also been very helpful in providing her a completely different environment to immerse and escape into. 

Furthermore, she’s been absolutely determined to show people that she’s a strong woman - going back to work and doing her job like the professional she is. Instead of fleeing back to London or New York, which Tessa admits has crossed her mind more than a few times. 

However it has been an exhausting month, trying to put on a brave front for the paparazzi following her everywhere and for her colleagues on set. The director kindly ensured that the set was closed, but pictures of her eating at catering or just walking around was still leaked - with bold captions proclaiming that she was stuffing herself with food to deal with the heartbreak, and that extra makeup was needed to cover up how tired and haggard she was looking. Apparently, enterprising amateur photographers could still be found on closed sets, and whether the photos were from Tessa’s colleagues in the cast or crew, or an extra walking on just for the day, things were still being leaked daily.

Suzanne tried to kick up a fuss, but the reality was the producers and the studio probably enjoyed the free press mileage they were getting out of her scandal. After all, the adage “there’s no such thing as bad publicity” did seem to apply here. 

Unless your name’s Tessa Virtue, and your reputation is getting rather tattered because you were idiotic enough to date the wrong guy. 

Of course, plenty of publications were sympathetic. 

Tessa was obviously the victim of a cheating asshole boyfriend. But these same magazines and online articles, all seemed to imply Tessa was either ridiculously ignorant or just a silly girl for not realising what a terrible a boyfriend Ryan was. And some actually believed she was just as badly behaved as him and deserved all the negative blowback happening to her.         

Perhaps more infuriatingly, even Ryan was enjoying the temporary publicity boost he and his band got out of his stupidity and their criminal charges. Suzanne’s contacts were telling her that the Hellhounds were using their newfound fame to knock on the doors of the various music labels in LA and New York. 

Tessa was only thankful no one credible seemed to be interested in signing them up. After all, they weren’t fundamentally a very good band and now it looked as if they would be more trouble to manage than they were worth.     

Simultaneously, Tessa has to worry about the possibility of losing her brand endorsements because of all this negative publicity. Suzanne mentioned some of her sponsors seemed concerned about the type of attention surrounding her, and she warned Tessa they would have to monitor the situation. So that was another reason for Tessa to keep her head down and silently curse Ryan.   

The only really bright spot is at least Tessa has her mother’s presence in LA to comfort her. Ever since Tessa moved to New York for school, Kate had returned to a more permanent residence in London. And Tessa hadn’t realized how much she particularly missed having her mother around.

Independence was always great until you were faced with a crisis, such as falling behind on laundry and having no more clothes to wear. Or in this case, finding your name splashed about the tabloids daily. 

Now, Tessa relishes being cosseted by her mother again. Enjoying the reassurance and comfort Kate always exudes... and the marvelous treats she loves to bake. Even being nagged in the mornings for grabbing a granola bar instead of eating a proper breakfast is lovely.

It was good to have Scott dropping by as often as he does as well. 

It feels almost like the old days when they were pre-teens and took turns hanging out at each other’s houses half the week. Tessa jokes that he only shows up at the house to mooch off Kate’s cooking and baking. After all, he has also spent the last few years as a college student in New York, and definitely misses all the wonderful home-cooked meals from their mothers. But Tessa knows he’s really coming by to support  _ her. _ And when he doesn’t show up at the dinner table across from her, she understands it's because he’s busy on his own set, hanging with his own friends, or going out with Cassandra. 

There are times when Tessa selfishly wishes she didn’t have to share Scott with anyone. But then she’ll recall how Scott had offered to give her all of himself once… and she’ll quickly bury that memory back into the recesses of her mind.

All such errant strands of thought have to be pushed aside, and it’s frustrating how they always pop up now and then. They make Tessa uncomfortable and fretful, as well as potentially starting her off into a spiral of  _ what if  _ speculation. It’s just so much easier and better for everyone involved, if she doesn’t think about any of  _ that _ at all.

Truthfully, she’s just grateful Scott’s been such a loyal friend during this whole mess. It’s been hard to have much of a social life the past few weeks, and she’s cautious about calling up her friends for brunch and meet-ups because she knows how unpleasant it is to be rudely followed around and have questions hurled at you as you walk down the street. 

Yet Scott duly breezes past the paparazzi hanging around, and continues to show up at her place like nothing has changed. He helps the Virtues run errands, like getting fresh herbs for her mother from the farmers’ market outside the city. He brings wine or picks up dessert whenever he joins them for meals. And he always obliges Kate when she can’t stop trying to fill up his plate and checking up on how his school has been or how his filming is going. Tessa thinks her mother is still getting used to being as an empty nester, and misses having children around to fuss over as well. 

Tessa once even came back from set late, to overhear Kate talking to Scott about Cassandra. Asking about the relationship and telling Scott he should invite her for the backyard grill the Virtues were planning to organise in a few weeks, when the rest of her siblings and all their significant partners were happening to visit LA .

Thankfully, Scott demurred. Telling Kate it was too early for him to bring Cassandra back to meet someone who’s practically a second mother to him. 

In any case, Tessa was just grateful to not have an acquaintance sharing the limited time she would get with her family. This way, Scott would be attending as her partner in crime, shielding her from the protective tendencies of her siblings, and helping distract them over how stupid she’d been about Ryan. Having Scott bring Cassandra and watching them make out in front of the grill for instance, would have totally just thrown the dynamics off kilter.

So yet another small good thing about the Ryan incident, is that Tessa’s getting to spend loads of quality time with all the people she cares about. She and her siblings were usually spread out all over North America (and Australia), and could only reunite back in London with Kate for Christmas. 

But now they were all coming out to specially to visit her here. To show her support like the awesome older siblings that they are. And Scott and her were already making plans on what to do and where to bring them around. Top on the list seems to be a visit to Disney’s California Adventure park so that they all could have fun like teenagers again.  

Tessa can’t help but hope there will be more such hidden blessings to this whole unfortunate chapter of her life. 

 

=====

 

It’s always weird coming back to New York and going to class, after living the LA movie life for a few months. The transition from movie star to normal college student is naturally rather stark. 

Also perhaps Tessa is being paranoid but she swears more eyes seem to follow her around now. Plus, it seems as if maybe the men she meets are all getting bolder in their attempts to hit on her? They must be thinking she’s looking for a rebound. Argh… 

Realising Tessa has become overly politically correct in rebuffing guys during this post-Ryan era (she’s very conscious of how social media is flourishing the way it is), her friends have suddenly banded together to shield her from the unwanted attention. Kaitlyn has turned into a mini guard dog. Glaring and snapping at the idiots that come sniffing around. While Tanith has quite the deadly raised eyebrow and pursed lip she unleashes whenever she happens to be present for a terrible or crude pick-up line used on Tessa. 

Tanith has recently moved to New York to try to become a fashion designer, and had eagerly accepted Tessa’s invite to move into a new apartment with her and Kaitlyn. And she takes her role as the oldest of the trio very seriously.

The first time Scott witnesses her dripping disdain in action, he’s coming back to their booth after getting all four of them drinks from the bar. Thus he has an extremely clear view of Tanith rather effectively banishing a foolhardy idiot trying his luck.

“Wow, Tanith, even I was intimidated just watching the whole thing unfold. And I didn’t hear a single word you said. Just saw the poor schmuck scurrying off in fear!” He jokes as he passes the drinks around.

“That’s why for the next round, you should call the waiter over instead of leaving us to place a direct order with the bartender.” Tanith replies with an amused laugh and a toss of her blond head. “You left and he clearly saw an opening!”

“I doubt my presence would be as much of a deterrent as you three. How in the world am I supposed to compete with your natural skill sets in displaying hostility. After all, they’ll probably view me as a sympathetic ally at the table,” Scott grins.

“Wait, but surely the guy code is supposed to stop them from even coming over if you’re at the table?” Kaitlyn asks with a slight furrow. She sees the slight confusion on Scott’s face and adds, “I mean, you could be dating one of us and only an idiot would try when the situation is uncertain?”

Scott shakes his head. “They can play the odds though, or just watch us all together for awhile and determine I’m clearly just a friend. No trust me, I can vouch for a table of only women being much more intimidating to approach.”

“Really?” Tanith asks with a curious tilt of her head. “So in this situation, you might approach a table like ours?”

“Well, actually I would much rather a one-on-one situation?” Scott chuckles as he takes a swig of his beer. “The fear of being turned down is bad enough, and any actual rejection is much worse. I don’t need to see it in the faces of her friends as well.” He nods directly back at Tanith, “Just as you aptly demonstrated not five minutes...” 

There’s a little pang in Tessa’s heart at Scott’s mention of being rejected. Even if it appears she and Scott have safely moved passed it, she still feels a tinge of guilt and regret at the way she handled that whole episode. It is intriguing though to have a little glimpse into Scott’s view about dating-related issues. They’ve never really openly talked about any of these topics before, and it was nice to get a little insight into Scott’s mind, even if it is through the nosy probing of their friends. 

It turns awkward though when the two blondes start quizzing him about Cassandra. Asking how the long distance relationship is working out, and when they might finally meet her.

“It’s a little tough but we’re making it work.” Scott replies, looking rather intently at Tanith, and then at Kaitlyn, and vice versa. Somehow during the entire exchange about how he met Cassandra, and how she might be visiting him in New York later in the year, he very carefully does not seem to meet Tessa’s gaze. True, she isn’t asking any of the questions that Tanith and Kaitlyn are peppering him with. And she’s actually met Cassandra before. 

But still… it looks as if Scott finds this conversation topic just as tricky as she does.

Happily, Eric barges into the bar at that moment and is able to completely change the subject of discussion with horror tales about his journey through the subway during rush hour. 

Leaving Tessa to contemplate how there are certain topics that she and Scott might never ever be comfortable talking to one another about. 

 

=====  

 

The moment Tessa puts down the phone, she lets out such a large squeal that Tanith and Kaitlyn comes running into her bedroom. Kaitlyn with her gooey green face mask on, and Tanith wielding one of her bedroom slippers. 

“Where is it?” Tanith demands, waving the slipper around wildly. “Where’s the cockroach?”

“No, no… it isn’t one of those disgusting creatures.” Tessa declares with a blinding smile as she collapses gleefully onto her bed. 

The statement clearly relieves the other two. Kaitlyn releases a sigh, her palm falling from where it had been clutched over her heart, while Tanith drops the slipper she has been grasping on to for dear life. They both walked over to flank Tessa and join her on the bed.  

“What is it then?” Kaitlyn asks trying not to move her mouth too much under the mask.

“I’m officially a contender for Carmen now. The movie is moving forward and I’m apparently on the shortlist for it!” Tessa exclaims as she dances a little jig while still sitting on her bed. “The new director attached, Tatiana Tarasova, is this older and legendary lady in the industry. And apparently, she really likes my work and thinks I could play Carmen!” 

Tessa then chortles loudly, having to use both palms to cover her mouth and muffle how raucous it sounds. “Also because of that whole fiasco, the other producers don’t think my image is so pure white anymore that I can’t play a temptress!” 

She does a little fist pump in the air now, and continues to wiggle her body in excitement as her two friends look on in clear amusement, before rushing to hug her in congratulations. They know how much she’s been dying to get this part and even helped her record her little video audition clip she had sent along. Even though no one in casting or production had asked for it. 

Tessa is totally willing to do extra credit for the chance at Carmen. And she immediately starts to wonder whether there is any additional homework she can do to further help her chances. 

They chatter excitedly about the news a bit, before Kaitlyn asks, “Is Meryl still in the running?” 

Tessa lets out a loud sigh and falls back onto her bedsheets. “Unfortunately yes. I don’t think she was ever out of the running. Unlike myself who didn’t make it on the first list…” 

“I can’t believe Meryl is a serious contender. Her last few movies did flop badly in the box office. Do you know anyone else being considered?” Tanith chimes in.

“Suzanne says there’s a few other actresses on the list, like Natalie Portman and Emma Stone. So it really might come down to who they are also looking at for Don José and the chemistry the two actors they want to cast have together.”

“Is Scott on the list as well? I know the Batman movies must take a chunk of time...” Tanith scoots up the bed to make herself comfortable on Tessa’s numerous fluffy pillows.

“Oh, the schedules don’t clash so he can do Carmen. And I’m sure he’s up there at or near the top of everyone’s pick.” Tessa grins proudly. Even as she worries about her own chances for the part, she’s absolutely certain that Scott has to be the frontrunner for Don José.

“Doesn’t that help your chances then? I mean there are literally millions of fans who still love the two of you and adore your friendship with one another.” Kaitlyn makes this statement with the certainty of a good friend who has declared openly to both Tessa and Scott how she secretly but actively lurks in their fandoms. She keeps them updated sometimes about the crazy behavior she discovers there, but mostly she tells them it’s better if they have no idea what’s happening in the darker realms of the internet.

Kaitlyn’s phone starts to beep and she nips over to the adjoining bathroom to quickly wash the green gunk off. Her voice is muffled with the water splashing on her face when she adds, “I mean, I do love Natalie Portman and think she’s an excellent actress, but I’m certain it won’t garner the same excitement from the press and public if she and Scott gets cast together.”

“It’s likely a double-edged sword.” Tessa replies with another loud sigh. “It might be viewed as an advantage to some of the producers and actual decision makers. Or they might not want Carmen to have any association with Shaeytan at all. Shaeya and Tristan were kids and soulmates, finding each other and falling in love amidst this epic war.”

“Whereas Carmen and Don José have the opposite type of love story?” Tanith nods understandingly.

They sit there in silence and reflection for a few seconds. Before Tanith suddenly bursts into peals of laughter.

“What is it!? Tessa asks, a little alarmed and how violently her older friend’s body is shaking.

“Look, I’m a fan of Natalie Portman and I think she’s an excellent actress. But I just can’t imagine her and Scott playing the parts opposite each other! Ok legit, I understand she’s older - she must be older than you by almost a decade… And I know Scott is extremely grateful he finally finished puberty and now totally looks like a fully grown adult.”

Tanith pauses a moment to try and catch her breath, but ends up in uncontrollable guffaws again. “But next to her, poor Scott is still going to look like a baby-face teenager again!”

Now, both Tessa and Kaitlyn join Tanith in giddy laughter as they all fall apart on the bed.

=====

 

Tessa groans loudly as she collapses onto the floor mat next to Scott. She flails her arm wildly to try and grab her water bottle which is placed just a little out of her reach. But from her sprawled position, it’s just too far away... So instead, she feebly smacks Scott on his outstretched thigh and gives him a pathetic, pleading look complete with bambi eyes and a pouty lip. 

He ignores her weak pleas at first as he concentrates on his own hydration. But eventually he gives in. He leans over to snag it for her, rolling his eyes and muttering something under his breath about being a sucker for green eyes.

After gulping down water a bit too quickly, she finally turns to him and says, “I know you need to be superhero-level fit for Robin and Nightwing but I honestly can’t believe you are doing this crazy regime every day! I mean, I do my yoga, I work on my strength and core, I dance… and I’m happy you introduced me to Luca...” She flashes a quick but tired smile at the Italian fitness trainer, and then whispers loudly to Scott. “But he’s a  _ tyrant! _ ”

“I heard that!” Luca smirks from across the room.  

“Oh total 100% tyrant and dictator!” Scott agrees with a boyish grin, his voice pitched even louder for Luca to overhear. He pulls Tessa up from the mat and she just slumps into his arms instead. Too exhausted to hold herself up properly. Plus, her legs feel all wobbly.

Scott’s been working super hard, trying to bulk up for the Batman movie he’s about to start filming. He’s also been tremendously busy leveling up his stunts and acrobatic skills because of the background of his character.

Tessa has no idea why she thought it might be fun to get a taste of his new fitness regime. She probably believed it would be a good way to both exercise and spend some time with her best friend. But honestly, Luca’s training is ridiculous and  _ way _ too intense for her. 

“You meet him and think he’s all jokes and such a friendly person. And then he turns into a drill sergeant just barking orders the whole session.” Scott chuckles softly as he maneuvers Tessa’s limp body around while simultaneously trying to grab all of their things.

“Ha!” Luca exclaims as he too starts to pack up his own stuff. “Scott enjoys it. He likes the burn. He likes the regimented structure. He’s practically a fitness animal who makes my job very easy. However, Tessa it’s clear you prefer dancing and exercises along flexibility and core training. If you like, I can design a regime more along those lines for you, but I think you should meet Anna, my partner. She also runs a dance studio on the side and I totally think you might be more interested in their kind of classes there.”

The word “dance” totally perks Tessa up and her eyes brighten at the thought of new dance opportunities. Cardio might help her burn more, but dance is so,  _ so _ much more fun. 

“Ooh, dance! Actually, why haven’t we taken a dance class together before? We totally should!” She declares as she pokes Scott in his sweaty but very firm chest. “We can start with like hip hop and then move onto other styles? It’ll be loads of fun and less painful than all these...”

She scans all the heavy equipment surrounding them, and can’t help but wrinkle her nose. While Scott just continues to chuckle as they say their goodbyes to Luca. 

Completely ignoring her very real question about joining a dance class, Scott gazes down at her and says. “Ok, now that you seem more alive, can you make it out to the building on your own? Or do I have to actually carry you out?” 

For a second, Tessa’s breathing stops and she falls completely still at the thought of Scott sweeping her off her feet and carrying her just like a superhero would. She becomes keenly aware of Scott’s body next to hers and the warmth of his breath caressing the back of her neck. 

But she shakes the random image and feeling away from her mind, just as she shakes her head (rather violently) at Scott in real life.

“No, no. I can make it.” Her voice a little breathier than she would like, as she gently pushes herself away from Scott’s arms.

She quickly changes the subject to how much she’s craving fries and how they deserve a reward after the torture they had just undergone. And they spend another agreeable hour or so, enjoying fries and milkshakes at one of their favourite diners.

That weird, suspenseful moment with Scott however, lingers at the bottom of her gut.

And continues to rear its head at random times in the next few months. 

It especially comes to the forefront when she receives the incredible news that she has been cast in Carmen, opposite Scott.

Tessa had been home alone making poached eggs for herself when she first gets the phone call. Nevertheless, she had proceeded to celebrate like only someone alone in her kitchen can. 

When she finally links up with Scott over the phone, they spend most of the time excitedly rambling about how wonderful it would be to work together again. All throughout the casting process, they hadn’t really discussed the possibility much with one another. Perhaps they were both afraid they might jinx their chances. 

It’s only when Scott ponders out loud how the Shaeytan fans will react to their more grown-up roles in Carmen, that the bottom of Tessa’s stomach drops. 

She’s reminded that the love scenes between Scott and her will be much more explicit than anything that was shot for Into the Mystic, and that keen awareness she’s been having of Scott’s body suddenly zings through her body again. Even though he’s however many miles away from her, stuck in LA traffic.

Tessa nearly drops her phone as the visceral image of her and Scott wrapped up in rumpled sheets together half-naked flashes across her eyes. The floodgates open, and suddenly every slightly inappropriate thought and feeling she’s ever had about Scott, including those from her innocent teenage years, and the sneaky ones that have surfaced in past months come rushing through.  

She has to make a hurried excuse to get off the phone with Scott. No doubt, he disbelieves whatever inane excuse she just blurted out and is thinking she’s had another kitchen emergency again. 

Tessa marches herself to the living room. Then sitting down on the sofa to catch her breath and calm her thoughts, Tessa gives herself a stern talking to. Attempting to browbeat into submission these ridiculous notions and emotions after she had so firmly made her decision in the past.

Scott is dating Cassandra now. 

And even if he wasn’t, there’s just no going back to that childish crush on him again. Even if some of her current fleeting daydreams stray rather far from the juvenile fantasies she used to have.

She admonishes herself for getting all muddled again. Clearly its a reaction to how badly things had ended with Ryan. And she’s just latching on to her best friend, and maybe the only decent guy she really knows who isn’t one of her brothers. 

Not to mention Carmen is this huge, important role for her that she’s been yearning for such a long time. It was all nearly ruined so many months ago when the industry was waiting to see if her marketability had been tarnished by the mistakes made by her ex-boyfriend. 

Tessa has taken one or two psychology classes at school and she knows all about concepts like transference and projection...

Her general anxiety about the movie and what Carmen could do for her career, is somehow being manifested into all these inappropriate thoughts about Scott.

That’s all there is to this.    

Tessa gives herself a little mental shake, and then goes back to the kitchen to make herself a new plate of eggs. There’s now only a rubbery mess left on her stove, after all.

 

 

***** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who took part in my Twitter poll about what Jane Austen adaptation Tessa and Scott should get involved in, the results are in... And no surprise, it’s a Pride & Prejudice period movie adaptation. 
> 
> Fair warning, they won’t be acting in it for awhile. Let’s get through Carmen first. Also in this universe, Colin Firth and the 1995 BBC version does not exist, because I don’t want poor Scott to have to compete with that rendition.


	11. Where Carmen both clarifies and confuses things for Tessa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a real struggle to write this chapter, and so I do think it’s kinda rough. I think readers have an expectation of Carmen, and even as the author, I think I myself expected the introduction of Carmen to change things. So I was a little afraid of what would happen to Tessa and Scott when I reached this part… trust me when I say, I had envisioned quite a few different possibilities for this chapter…

 

By the end of the second week of filming Carmen, Tessa is beginning to realise and accept she may have more than platonic feelings for Scott again. 

Because try as she might, even Tessa can’t ignore the evidence starting to pile up before her.

Every morning, Tessa’s usually already in hair and makeup with Kelly for at least half an hour when Scott comes strolling into the trailer, greeting everyone with that big friendly smile of his, and plonking himself onto the chair next to hers.

There’s a real flutter in her stomach that she can’t rationalise away, when he pretends the second coffee cup he’s carrying is not for her, or whenever he leans across his chair to peer over her shoulder at her phone as she scrolls through her social media. Or when they’re just sitting there talking about anything and everything under the sun as they wait to go on set. 

She talks to him about the new fashion and business ventures she’s going into, and he’ll listen to all her hopes and fears, keeping silent when she just needs an ear, and giving her advice when she asks for it. Similarly, she loves how he asks for  _ her  _ views about the ventures he’s getting into, like the script he’s working on and how he makes her promise to participate with at least a cameo.

They have loads of fun as well all throughout the day. For instance, even though Scott usually forgets the existence of his social media accounts, they will sometimes banter with each other online while literally sitting in their adjoining chairs. 

Tessa knows their fans are delighted by the ridiculous jokes and commentary as they get prepared in the morning. But it’s nothing compared to her delight at spending so much quality time with Scott. 

That flutter however can quickly turn to jealousy, when she recalls the existence of Cassandra. For example, when Scott is distracted having to reply to a text from her, or when he tells Tessa he can’t join her for dinner because he needs to pick his girlfriend from her latest bit acting job...

In their modern adaptation of Carmen, Tessa has been cast not only as the titular role, but also in the part of Micaëla from the original opera. The young village maiden who was betrothed to Scott’s character and tries to guide him back to his family and away from the allures of Carmen.

In these early weeks of shooting, Tatiana Tarasova the director, had decided to focus only on shooting Tessa as this innocent role first. Thus Tessa is consistently being made up to look naive and virtuous, very different from how she will eventually be depicted as Carmen on the screen later. And as she plays this part of a girl watching the man she cares for fall further and further away. Tessa wonders at the seemingly parallel nature of the role with her real life.

She had joined Scott and Cassandra and their friends for Charlie White’s birthday party the other day (yes, they’ve all become friends with Charlie over the years). And while Tessa was taking the opportunity to get a little breather in the ladies, she had overheard Cassandra talking to her friend about how wonderful Scott was in bed and how she’s been angling for them to move in together!

The crude discussion about Scott’s sizeable assets and superior skills both inside and outside the bedroom may have made Tessa feel terribly guilty about eavesdropping on the conversation. But it also made her stomach clench and lady parts ache with a longing that was far from appropriate for a best friend. 

Tessa could only squirm in the restroom stall, whilst biting her tongue and silently panting over every word. And envy churned through her veins at how Cassandra was bragging about every intimate detail of her sex life with Scott. An intimate side of Scott Tessa would never be aware of, despite their years of closeness. 

The conversation somehow turned for the worse, when Cassandra mentioned moving in together with Scott. Tessa could feel her heart drop at the thought of Scott moving away her to LA. To the other side of the country. The image of him setting up house with Cassandra, and settling down with her seemed so unfathomable to Tessa.

She was therefore relieved to hear that Scott was apparently not keen to move to LA. He had told Cassandra he still planned to make New York his base once he graduated Tisch with his double degree in film and business. He not only had his own specific creative projects being developed there, but he also was thinking of working on Broadway for awhile. 

Indignation also swelled, when Tessa overheard Cassandra and her friend strategising on how to convince Scott to buy property in Beverly Hills. So that Cassandra could still stay there whenever he was in New York or working elsewhere. The past few years, Scott had always either stayed at rented cast/crew accommodation near the film production set, or if necessary, crashed a few days at his parents’ second home in Hollywood. Joe Moir after all, has to spend almost half the year in California trying to juggle his various productions and so was always happy to have his son around. 

Cassandra however, was tired of paying expensive rent for a relatively moderate apartment in LA, and longed to finally benefit full-time from having a movie star boyfriend. She was still struggling with her career and hankered to have Scott around more since her life, understandably, was so much more fun when he was in town.

But the flippant, self-serving way in which she described how her lifestyle and fame would improve, completely infuriated Tessa. She had thought Cassandra a little selfish, but what actress trying to make it in Hollywood wasn’t? In addition, Tessa understood there must be some small chinks when in a long distance relationship like Scott and Cassandra’s… but Tessa was very protective of Scott’s happiness. 

She resolved to march out of the stall, glare at the two women at the mirrors, and proceed to tell Scott  _ everything _ ... when she had to stop herself short. 

Despite their long standing best friend status, she didn’t have that sort of relationship with Scott to tell him about this! She’d forgone all right to comment about his girlfriend the second she so cruelly rebuffed him before. She couldn’t possibly intervene now without it being awkward and embarrassing.    

And she couldn’t let Scott guess about those feelings of jealousy that formed the basis of her wanting to squeal on Cassandra!

 

=====

 

So Tessa spends the next few weeks of Carmen, trying to get a better sense of Scott and Cassandra’s relationship, and dropping innocuous hints about how wonderful New York is and how glad she is that they decided to move there for school. Also with all the breaks they’ve had to take from school for their various film roles, both Tessa and Scott have and will be studying longer than the average student. So Tessa hammered in the point of how New York has truly become their second home (after London and Ilderton respectively), as compared to LA (which always came across as a giant petrol station - fighting words, she knows, but so, so true.)

She even clumsily tries to bring up Ryan again and how happy she was that she found out about his true colours before it was too late. 

“After all, better late than never!” Tessa had babbled almost incoherently, as Scott stared back at her with wide eyes.

“About what?”

“You know… about relationships.... and stuff…”

She clearly failed to get her point across. 

Because a worried Scott had thought she was feeling maudlin about being single, and suddenly pulled her in for a big hug (one of those awesome ones that make Tessa feel all warm inside).  

He set her down for a pep talk about how wonderful and beautiful she was. How if she really was interested in going back into dating, she could ease into it slowly and not let the whole Ryan experience taint things for her. He also teased her about how there was easily a million guys out there who would love to have a chance with her, and that it was fine for her to take her time to find the right one for her. With a deep breath, he even volunteered to be her wingman if necessary, to weed out all the bad eggs and ensure there were only princes worthy of her left in the queue.       

The sweetness of the whole conversation got Tessa all choked up. It also made her realise with much regret that Scott had really moved on from her. Especially if he was willing to help her filter through her dates!

Tessa is willing to admit that a teeny tiny selfish part of her had enjoyed the possibility of Scott still holding onto a small torch for her. Scott was after all Scott! And for the past few years, it had been flattering and encouraging to know someone incredible like Scott could find her attractive, even if she was resolved they could never  _ ever  _ cross that line. 

Rueful at how quickly the tables had turned again, Tessa could only tell Scott how amazing  _ he _ was, and reassure him she had no plans to jump back into the dating pool any time soon.

Her main consolation was that Scott seemed content with the status of his long-distance relationship with Cassandra and of them pursuing their individual career goals. Most importantly, he didn’t appear to be thinking of settling down with Cassandra with a house, a white picket fence, a dog, and everything else that Tessa secretly feared. 

So Tessa hadn’t lost him yet. 

Despite the cutesy video calls she could overhear his girlfriend conversing with him in the trailer sometimes. Or the fact that they were planning yet another holiday getaway. This time to romantic Barbados. 

She again tries to remind herself she has no claim on Scott in that manner, and if he loves Cassandra, or is at least enjoying himself with her, Tessa can do nothing but be supportive.

Just like he has always been for her. 

So Tessa may be self-aware enough to realise she’s still jealous, but she’s certain the relationship will run its course. The bits of information she’s able to glean still reassure her there’s nothing to panic about.

 

=====

 

Tessa doesn’t know how it happened but she is going to hell. 

She just knows it!

Her family had never been particularly religious. In fact, it was the Moirs who at least showed up at church every once in awhile. Especially for Christmas.  

But the type of behaviour she was exhibiting now, had to have some kind of repercussions down the line. If not hell, then maybe karma was going to bite her big time in the ass in the future.

Because she’s grinding on Scott for all she’s worth, and she’s delighted to hear his breath hitch again…  _ yes, just like that…  _ and there’s an insane glee and urgent need within her pushing her even further along. 

Grabbing his hair in fistfuls and tugging it way too tightly, panting in his ear so loudly that she just knows she’s turning Scott on even more. And that moan she can sense him desperately trying to swallow and restrain is absolutely delicious!

She can feel Scott hardening and straining against her thigh under the sheets. And she longs to reach down and slip her hand into his underwear. To wrap her fingers around him and stroke him until he completely loses all control.

And that’s why she’s going to hell because she can’t believe she’s taking advantage of the situation and fantasising about making him orgasm on camera!

Right in front of the cast and crew! 

Who must all think she and Scott are either excellent at portraying lust and desire in this Carmen sex scene they are shooting... Or that the rumours are true and they’ve been sleeping with each other for years!

All of Scott’s and her crucial bits are protected with flesh-coloured privacy undergarments coupled with modesty patches (Carmen is meant to be sexy and sensual, but not outright explicit). Plus, in addition to their no-nudity clauses in their contracts, Tessa and Scott thankfully have bedsheets to hide underneath. Which are not only providing them with some semblence of privacy, but is somehow embolding her terrible behaviour right now!

But then Tessa feels Scott raise his hips to thrust in between her thighs, and despite the layers of underwear, the pressure and friction is absolutely amazing. 

She lets out a low shuddering moan, and only manages to ensure the name she gasps out belongs to Scott’s character and not Scott himself.

And it's like a switch is flicked between Scott and her. 

Their eyes connect.

Green meets hazel.

And suddenly they both completely throw what’s left of their barely restrained inhibitions to the wind. Letting them embrace their two characters in totality.

Scott lets out a throaty growl that sends shivers down her spine. She claws the taut muscles in his back, enough that she’s sure she’d left scratches behind marking her territory. His fingers are digging into her waist and trailing up her back to hold her in place, fueling this heat and fire coiling and building up between them that feels so good and right… That Tessa can’t imagine generating this amount of lust and want and satisfaction with anyone else. Not even someone she’s actually having sex with.

And then Tatiana’s thick Russian accent comes blaring over the megaphone she likes to carry around. Her “CUT!” slicing right through the fog of desire surrounding Tessa and Scott. 

Startled, they both pause in their frenzied dry humping session to listen to her.

“You both were excellent Tessa and Scott! Completely sensual and real and raw! I just need one more take just in case, and we’ll keep it spontaneous and let the camera run again.” 

The older lady (oh god, she’s a grandmother!) smiles maternally at them, while Tessa remains frozen, still straddling Scott. Both of them too embarrassed and concerned about moving out from under the sheets and exposing to the crew how aroused they really are. 

Tessa recalls how earlier in the production (before they were filming any of the sexy scenes), she and Scott had an open and honest discussion about how weird it might be to do such scenes together. They promised to commit to making it all about the characters, and assuaged one another that there would be no recriminations about the whole process. It wasn’t either of their first rodeos with love scenes, and they knew how awkward and tense these supposed steamy scenes could get. Although they both did also acknowledged that neither of them had done any movie so erotic and sensual before. 

Scott had actually blushed, ducking his head down like a repentant schoolboy when he upfront apologised about the possibility of making Tessa uncomfortable. Even though, they (thoughtfully) had this serious conversation in the privacy of her trailer, his voice had softened as he blurted out about how guys had unruly parts that might get a little excited. But then, they had laughed and reassured one another. Resulting in Tessa arriving on set for this scene, by far the most comfortable and relaxed she has ever been for a love or sex scene.    

Scott was waiting for her by the bed, giving her a tantalising glimpse of his bare chest hidden under a dressing gown. Making her for a moment want to trail a finger down his sternum... But then she remembered they were surrounded by cameras and crew (albeit a limited one because it was a closed set), and there really was nothing sexy about the whole bizarre situation. 

In fact Scott was being extra dorky, joking around with the boom guy and with herself so as to lighten the mood. They had quickly disrobed and gotten into the bed. Tatiana had called action. 

And then things somehow just escalated exponentially up to this very moment. 

Where she can feel him throbbing right against the ache between her legs. 

They have to pull themselves away from one another. Both scrambling to cover up their heavy breathing and any other telltale signs from Kelly who’s come up to the bed to touch up their hair and body makeup.

Whilst Tessa’s simultaneously appalled by her recklessness as well as amazed at them both actually being turned on in this unnatural environment, she nonetheless finds herself reaching under the sheets to grasp Scott’s hand. His warm, gentle squeeze of her fingers reassure her that everything’s ok. And once Kelly is done spritzing more glycerin on them (Tessa has no idea why - she and Scott are definitely perspiring for real and there’s no need for more fake movie sweat!), they move into position…

And drive each other crazy with arousal again.

 

=====

 

“So what’s it like doing sexy scenes with Scott?” 

Jordan’s voice sounds tinny and metallic over the phone, but her words land like rocks disturbing a still pond. Tessa almost chokes on her almond milk latte at the sudden turn the conversation takes. Just twenty seconds ago, she and her sister had been happily discussing how lovely the south of France will be during autumn when they hope to holiday together.

“It’s fine.” Tessa blurts out, glad that Jordan is thousands of miles away and not currently visiting her in Hollywood. There’s no way she can hide how her face is probably flaming right now. “Tatiana makes it really comfortable for us by closing the set and limiting the number of people who have to be there.”  

“So no issues cavorting around with Scotty? Or are you having more fun than you expected? Having a smouldering good time?” 

The smug teasing from her older sister isn’t new. But the inadvertent manner in which she has hit the nail on the head, leaves Tessa floundering. She can’t let Jordan know that’s exactly what is happening!

That every single Carmen scene now between Tessa and Scott is intense and wonderful and so,  _ so  _ erotic. That there’s an implicit understanding and permission for them to just completely go all out. 

And crazy as it may sound, Tessa is having a lot of fun playing this edgy and sexy Carmen with Scott. She likes how powerful playing Carmen makes her feel, and she loves the way Scott looks at her. Like a goddess he need to worship. Or a siren he’s unable to resist even though she’s luring him to his doom.              

Outside of their roles though,  _ nothing  _ has changed. Tessa had thought  _ maybe  _ something would happen between Scott and her. Because it’s clear to everyone that they have chemistry for days. And it’s starkly clear to the both of them that they are attracted to one another.    

So why hasn’t anything changed? Not that Tessa wants things to change... but shouldn’t something have shifted?

They are still chuckling like children in the morning, before molesting each other for most of the afternoon… and then at the end of the day, Scott rushes off to his girlfriend, while she goes home alone confused and horny.     

Tessa can’t share any of this with Jordan though, because she can’t possibly explain all of this...  _ messiness  _ to anyone. It doesn’t even make sense to Tessa! 

Also what happens between Scott and Tessa has always been kept private to the two of them. Even Jordan, her dearest sister can’t even begin to understand some of the insane things they’ve gone through together, especially as the only two child/teenage actors in the mega franchise that was Into The Mystic. 

And of course, Jordan knows nothing about Scott having feelings for Tessa in the past. She may have a whole lot of suspicion, which she likes to throw and tease at Tessa occasionally. But Jordan doesn’t actually know anything officially. Not even about the crush Tessa used to harbour on Scott before. Tessa had kept all of that secret deep inside her. 

“Hello?! Earth to Tessa?” Jordan’s voice comes squawking over the phone. “Are you still there? Did we get cut off?” 

_ Oops. _ “No, sorry! I just got a little distracted…” Tessa can already envision Jordan’s narrowed gaze and pursed lips, and jumps in with a more elaborate defense. “I was looking at a new design Tanith just sent over to me for that UNICEF Goodwill event I’m going for. She’s found this new fabric she’s really excited about and she wants to know what I think.”

Tessa isn’t exactly lying, since Tanith had emailed her the design... last night. They’ve collaborated on a few outfits in the past (Tessa has been determined to be Tanith’s best client and support her as she’s trying to build up her brand), so hopefully Jordan will buy the excuse. 

But no such luck as Jordan asks Tessa to forward the design over if she wants a second opinion, and then proceeds to bring the conversation back to Carmen and Scott.

“So really just how smutty is this movie going to be?” 

Tessa can only groan in embarrassment as she curls up on her sofa.  

“Casey and Kevin want to know if they should even watch it, and whether they have to ban all their friends from doing so. I mean, you know we usually want to support your films a hundred percent, and help add to that overall box office gross. But I need to know the correct advice to give them, so they won’t be traumatised by seeing your bits and they won’t have to go and mess around with Scott.”

“It’s just a movie, Jordan! And there’s no nudity! We are aiming for an R rating and you can tell Casey and Kevin they can jump off a cliff. I don’t care if they watch it or not,” says Tessa as she rolls her eyes and pulls her throw blanket up under her chin. She loves her older brothers, but they can be protective jerks. The big age gap sometimes makes them think they can act like her father instead of the cool older brothers they’re supposed to be. “And you better tell them to leave Scott alone!” 

The last thing she needs is having her brothers interfering. Especially when she really should be figuring things out herself. 

“Who’s supposed to leave me alone?” Scott calls out as he enters the room carrying a tray laden with all kinds of goodies. The housekeeper at Tessa’s rented place was an awesome cook and Scott had gone down to charm her into providing a wonderful spread of snacks and desserts for the two of them. Tessa has a feeling they both won’t be able to eat dinner today.

“Oh I’m still talking to Jordan, and my brothers apparently want to know how R rated the movie is going to be...” 

“Is that Scott?” Jordan’s voice is loud enough for him to hear as he carefully places the tray down, and snags a cookie from a plate. Tessa turns her speaker on, as Scott leans over her phone to greet Jordan. 

“Hi Scott, you got the day off from the set too?”

Scott laughs broadly as he drops onto the sofa beside Tessa. “Yup, I think at least 80% of our scenes are together so our schedules are usually very aligned. And Tatiana finally released us for a little breather from our packed shoot.”

“So of course, you both decided to spend more time together,” Jordan says chuckling. “I swear the two of you are so hopelessly codependent. Anyway, I know why Tessa wants to hibernate at home, but I thought you would be out with your friends, Scott.”

Scott sighs, slumping back into the cushions and nestling his head against Tessa’s shoulder as she attacks a piece of chocolate cake. “I thought so too, but honestly I think Carmen is taking a lot out of me… out of us.” He looks up at Tessa, and she nods in agreement, making a noise of concurrence. “So we decided to just hang out together, watch movies, and completely break our diets with a cheat day.” 

“Yes, to recharge before we go back to more Russian directions. Like _ feel more,  _ and  _ girl and boy dance until madness passion explosion! _ ” Tessa flails about in a sad imitation of Tatiana, but it still makes Scott laugh like she’s the best impersonator in the world.

“She does remind you of Marina, doesn’t she? Gosh, can you imagine if she directed us instead for Carmen?”

Tessa shudders, and not just for effect. Marina had been really invested in bringing out the romance and love story between Shaeya and Tristan, and Tessa and Scott when they were younger. It was great for the franchise, and she had been nurturing in many ways. But looking back it could also come across a little creepy how much she wanted to mould the two of them into this epic story, and how there were times Marina couldn't seem to differentiate them from the parts they were playing. It would be more than a little awkward if she really thought Tessa and Scott were the obsessive crazy characters they were playing in Carmen.

Instead of starting up the movie they had queued up, Tessa and Scott stay chatting with Jordan for the next half an hour. And Tessa notices how natural and comfortable the whole conversation is. It’s as if the three of them are hanging out together in real life, catching up on each other’s lives over a meal and it isn’t weird to have Scott peppering his own views and questions alongside her to Jordan.        __

When the call ends, they watch the movie (a generic rom com), and then spend the rest of the time having an extremely lazy day together. She works on her handbag and jewelry collaborations, while Scott checks on hockey scores. And then he gets inspiration to change some of the scenes for his script while she reads a few more chapters of the latest book she’s plowing through. 

They even have an in-depth discussion about whether to introduce Charlie to Tanith. Chuck had apparently seen Tanith in one of Tessa’s instagram photos of the group in New York, and fallen hard. He’s been bombarding Scott non-stop with questions about her ever since, while Scott was initially fending him off since Tanith has been dating someone else. But now that the relationship is fizzling out, Scott’s checking in with Tessa on how or if he should proceed. (Since their first loyalties are with Tanith, Tessa determines she will check-in with Tanith, while instructing Scott to keep deflecting Chuck for the time being.)

The relaxed atmosphere continues for the rest of the evening (other than a brief tussle for the remote earlier that devolved into a tickle war. Scott won but gave in to Tessa’s pout in the end), and they have a relatively late and light supper to balance out all their snacking throughout the day.

It’s only when Scott is kissing her forehead to take his leave for the night with his hair appealingly disheveled and the edges of his eyes creased with smiley lines, that Tessa is startled by the fact he has a separate place to go back to. 

She’s left with the uncomfortable realisation of how much she enjoys being around Scott (even when she’s working with him every day!).

And Tessa is forcibly reminded of another glimpse of what might have been - if she had only answered in a very different manner so many moons ago.

 

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, that was my first time even foraying into writing anything that was a little risqué (for info, I thought about trying to write something more smutty and then didn’t think I could pull it off). In any case, I don’t think I want to go there for TS? I just want it messy but not too angsty.
> 
> And apologies if the writing is messy… and Tessa’s being messy. Tessa is really all over the place in this chapter. As you can tell, things aren’t supposed to be smooth sailing, even though I really, really want to resolve things soon...


	12. Where Carmen is a success (of course)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, after a really exhausting stretch of work… I finally took a holiday (which was exhausting as well in my attempt to go all out).
> 
> I had this chapter mostly written, but I didn’t have the time to edit and figure out how exactly to end it for VM (hint: to angle them in the right direction for the next chapters ;P). I did it on the plane ride home so if it ends up still being incoherent, it’s because I was in the middle of two 12 hour flights to get home and probably a little delirious!

 

**_We Want Moir Virtue-ous Shaeytan in “Scandalous” Carmen!_ **

_ By: Anastasia Bucsis _

_ It’s been over a decade since we were all introduced Tessa Virtue in Into The Mystic. I was the same age as her, and was awed to see this smart waif of a girl kick ass on the big screen.  _

_ Like many of my classmates, I had been a fan of the books by Marie-France Dubreuil, but it was the movies that really cemented my love for the character Shaeya and made me believe that I (whether age 10, age 14 or age 18) could achieve absolutely anything I wanted in the world.  _

_ Shaeya’s journey in the books and movies into adulthood mirrored mine in many ways. She often felt different and like an outcast, and so did I especially during those pesky teenage years. And while she struggled with hormones and figuring out her feelings for Tristan, this boy who had initially only been a good friend, I found myself also navigating my own sexuality and feelings for someone whom I thought should only be a friend.  _

_ The books and then the movies ended though, and while I counted myself as a fan of the series and of Tessa Virtue, I graduated into adulthood and moved on to become a working professional trying to earn a salary and pay my rent. Into The Mystic was left behind as an integral part of my childhood that I hadn’t really thought much about for the last few years. So imagine my surprise when I learned that Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir, the beloved couple Shaeytan that I adored and championed while growing up (they were my OTP if you understand what I mean), were acting together again. This time it would be for a modern adaptation of Carmen, a well-known Italian Opera.      _

_ I was immediately torn. Opera?! Major snoozefest. But Tessa and Scott back together again? I admit I was more than a little intrigued. I had watched Tessa in a few of her romantic comedies, but they weren’t a preferred genre of mine. Scott’s been doing quite a lot of serious dramatic fare, which also wasn’t my cup of tea, but I did enjoy him as Nightwing (just because I’m a major comic book buff and those were excellent superhero movies).  _

_ Carmen seemed to combine everything I didn’t like into one movie. There was still Tessa and Scott of course, but did I really want to see them get it on? [Sidenote: Readers who are familiar with my background would be aware that I am definitely not the target demographic for this movie.] _

_ So I figured I would catch the movie eventually. My girlfriends would drag me to see it and I would have my idealised teenage vision of Shaeytan completely destroyed.  _

_ And that is what exactly happened.  _

_ I accompanied my much more enthusiastic friends to the cinema and we were all completely blown away.  _

_ Just as I had grown up, so had Tessa and Scott. _

_  And they were magnificent. _

_ Sexy, messy, powerful, young, destructive, complicated.... There are just so many adjectives I could use to describe this movie and their characters, and how much I identified with them again. Carmen was a perfect reintroduction to Tessa and Scott in my twenties. And I left the cinema raving about them and eager to see more of them both on this new path. _

_ They deserve all the awards talk that is buzzing around Carmen right now. _

_ * _

_ When I was offered the opportunity to interview them, I jumped at the chance. And then I got worried. One often hears of stories about fans meeting people they admire, and how disappointed they are when they turn out to be assholes... and in my line of work, I have met more than a few actors who are so puffed up with arrogance that they are unbearable.  _

_ Well my fellow Virtuemoir fans, rest assured that Tessa and Scott are just as wonderful as we all could dream about.  _

_ When I got ushered into the hotel suite where the interview was to take place, I was introduced to Scott who was busy catching the highlights of yesterday’s Maple Leafs game. Before I could become tongue-tied, he apologised for Tessa who had been caught up in a phone call for the new handbag line she is designing with H&M, and we spent the next fifteen minutes chatting like old friends about how the hockey season was shaping up. It was surreal to think how normal that conversation was. I could have been talking to my brother on a typical Saturday morning.  _

_ Then Tessa bursts in from the adjoining bedroom with a flood of apologies for keeping me waiting.  _

_ And there they both were.  _

_ Standing before me were Tessa and Scott. Shaeya and Tristan. Looking more gorgeous in real life than on the screen, if that was even possible.  _

_ Tessa comes to join Scott on the sofa, and just the sight of the two of them together. Sitting there. All beautiful and lovely and friendly… It was just too much to bear! I’m not the type of journalist to get starstruck, but all these nervous energy came roaring to the forefront and I started to stutter like an idiot.    _

_ They very sweetly helped me get over my nerves, and then came the best hour I’ve ever spent doing one of these interviews. Not only were they amongst the nicest people I’ve ever met in Hollywood, it was also fascinating to see them interact with one another.  _

_ The public is well aware of how close they are supposed to be in real life. How they’ve apparently been best friends since the first Into The Mystic movie and that their unique friendship and connection have managed to endure through puberty and what they claim to be the usual ups and downs that come with any relationship.  _

_ But watching them together is a real treat. The deep abiding friendship they share is clear for anyone to see, as Scott teases Tessa about her bad joke delivery while Tessa slaps him on the arm when he almost spills what she deems as a too embarrassing anecdote from their “misspent” youth on sets. They are utterly comfortable together and it’s obvious to everyone, including myself sitting across from them, how much they enjoy each other’s company. Even though they both swear they are actually opposites in many ways. _

_ There is another layer of connection there though. One that simmers just below the surface, and is what audiences around the world and Virtuemoir fans think might signal more than mere friendship exists between the two. For example, on more than one occasion during our session, Tessa and Scott are able to finish each other’s sentences. I don’t know about you, but I don’t know anyone who does this except identical twins or couples who have been married for decades.  _

_ And when Tessa confirms that they do share hugs before important scenes to sync up their breathing and calm each other down… well you can’t really blame one for speculating.    _

_ Tessa just blushes and looks embarrassed, while Scott dismisses my tentative query with a wave of his arm. He jokingly proclaims that Tessa has mentioned many times that he isn’t her type at all. “So I get why people hope or think that, but they should let it go or I’ll really develop a complex about it!”  _

_ And so I let it go. After all, this question has been floating around since Dark Eyes and they’ve consistently refuted it over the years. No amount of wishful hope from the public or friendly begging from me is likely going to change their response now.  _

_ I move on to asking about Carmen and how different it is from their past roles, and they both eagerly expound on the movie and how much they enjoy delving into their respective complicated characters.  _

_ When I ask if it was challenging to play these parts, Scott jumps in declaring how Tessa is absolutely fabulous in it. “Everyone who thinks of Tessa as only being able to play this innocent angel, is going to be completely stunned by her performance. She’s electrifying!” _

_ Tessa is unable to sit back and accept a compliment without deflecting it back to Scott. She replies with “Scott is the one who’s amazing. A lot of the scenes were difficult and complicated. Both technically and emotionally. And Scott was the one to help me through all of them.”  _

_ The effusive sincerity in which they ramble on about each other’s talents is delightful. When Tessa explains how its hard for them to individually have perspective about their own careers or achievements, but are each other’s greatest supporters and champions, I can fully believe it. And I enviously long to have that kind of staunch advocate in my own life.   _

_ And by the end of our hour together, all I can think of is how much I want to be friends with both of them, and how desperately I want the two of them to act together again. Whether in real life or on the big screen, they seem to bring out something extra in one another, a certain je ne sais quoi that they already individually have gets somehow magnified when they’re together.  _

_ When I ask if they foresee any future collaborations, citing how I would love to watch them together more, they both chuckle heartily. “We would love to, but I guess it really depends on the project,” Scott says with a soft glance towards Tessa. _

_ “We were actually just talking this afternoon about who we can con into casting us together in future projects.” Tessa grins. “Scott’s also writing his own screenplays now so I’m demanding that he writes parts specially for me.” _

_ “Oh there’s a part for you in all of them. However now that Carmen is out, my poor screenplay probably can’t afford you anymore!” Scott leans forward to me, with a palm cupped beside his mouth, and whispers loudly. “I know it’s early days but I totally think she’s going to be nominated for loads of awards and should probably win them all! But she gets so embarrassed when I tell people this.” _

_ Indeed, Tessa has turned red and is tugging on Scott’s sleeve in an effort to stop him.  _

_ It’s incredibly adorable. And I’m barely able to present a professional front while I’m inwardly squealing. Why aren’t they a couple again?! _

_ Tessa and Scott do share that Carmen is an attempt by them both to play more mature and adult characters. They are fully cognisant of the lasting image of Shaeytan as young love, and while grateful for the long-standing fans from that fandom, they hope they are able to follow them along on new adventures and different roles.  _

_ “We still do some of the comic cons for Into the Mystic,” Tessa explains, “and Scott attends for Nightwing as well. So there’s a lot of love there that we fully appreciate and have definitely benefited from. And I know Carmen isn’t going to create that same kind of love, but I hope our fans still enjoy it…” _

_ I waste no time assuring her I’m one of those fans who’s happily transitioned along with them. And I’m not ashamed to admit I practically plead for more collaborations along this more mature vein. _

_ Hollywood has changed a lot over the years and we no longer have those Golden Age couples like Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers, Olivia de Havilland and Errol Flynn, Lauren Bacall and Humphrey Bogart, or Katharine Hepburn and Spencer Tracy anymore.  _

_ But I think Tessa and Scott can bring that back.  _

_ I would happily watch ten more Virtue-Moir productions anytime. _

 

_ [For the more in-depth interview questions with Tessa and Scott, please see the next page.] _

=

 

“Wow, she really likes you guys!” Jordan smirks as she flips through the magazine while perched on one of Tessa’s kitchen bar stools. “I’m surprised she didn’t ask you two about the sex scenes though, because honestly that’s all I have questions about.”

Tessa can only roll her eyes and thank heaven that Jordan came straight to her apartment upon arrival in New York. If they had met up at the airport and grabbed a bite outside, Jordan wouldn’t have been able to resist bringing this topic up right there in public. 

Probably also at the top of her voice because sometimes her sister forgot about her volume control.

“I went to watch it with my friends and we all thought it was pretty hot. Though whenever I recalled it was you and Scott I got pretty icked out. So it was a rather unbalanced experience for me altogether. My friends who don’t really know you both assure me that it’s an excellent movie in general though. And that certain scenes might make it into their spank bank!”

Tessa can now only whimper into her morning coffee. It really is too early for her to face this conversation.

Jordan blithely continues, probably enjoying how she’s torturing Tessa. “A number of them really want to meet Scott by the way so the next time he’s in town, I must get him to come round. It’ll be fun to watch them get all hot and bothered! And to see Scott squirm as he tries to be polite.”

Yes, as much as Tessa loves her sister, Jordan always had that mild sadistic streak in her. Tessa thinks it must be the prerogative of an older sibling to feel entitled about torturing anyone younger than them.

“A few of my male colleagues seemed a little too keen about you as well. But no worries, I’m not planning to matchmake you to any of them. They’re all idiots and not worth it.”

And then at other times, a protective instinct emerges that Tessa is occasionally grateful of.

“Have you guys watched it?” Jordan asks Tanith and Kaitlyn who were sitting at their breakfast counter. They nod in unison. “What did you think?”

Oh for fuck’s sake, Tessa thinks. Why did she ever allow her sister to mix with her friends.

“We watched it together with Eric because… well we had to,” Kaitlyn sniggers. “We had to know what shenanigans these two were getting up to.”

“And even we were taken aback by how sexy it was!” Tanith laughs, her teeth gleaming as she does an exaggerated mock shudder.

“I think we also were torn between feeling aroused and rather voyeristic about what Scott and Tessa’s sex life could actually be like.” Kaitlyn adds with a naughty smirk and wink. Jordan just peals into uproarious laughter.

“I am still standing here, you know! You can stop it now,” Tessa cries as she gives Kaitlyn a playful shove. “It’s been weeks!”

“Oh we are filing it under the list of things Tessa and Scott do with and for one another that makes most people go  _ hmm… _ ” Tanith grins as she fakes whispers to Jordan. “Even their closest friends like us. For example, there was that time Scott had to make this big speech honouring Kurt Browning? And Tessa has to go over to his apartment to select the right suit for him... 

“Or when our car stalled during our girls’ B&B weekend in Connecticut and Scott just drove up over two hours to come pick us up because Tessa called,” Kaitlyn leaps to add her small contribution to the  _ let’s tease Tessa even more _ campaign. 

“Yes, like Eric always says... this is just another ridiculous glimpse of how Tessa and Scott have a ‘friendship’ that goes beyond anything that the rest of the world can deem as normal.” Tanith turns to face Jordan, waving her arm vaguely in Tessa’s general direction. “Honestly what do the Virtues in general think about all of these? Or the Moirs for that matter?”

Jordan laughs again. This time bending forward like she can’t contain the hilarity in her body. 

While Tessa groans as loud as she facepalms to signal her protests.

“Oh Megan, our sister-in-law shared that Casey, our oldest brother  _ squirmed _ all through the movie and even had to duck his head down through half of it! And Kevin apparently annoyed all the cinema goers around him because he kept falling into fits of inappropriate giggles…”

Jordan pauses to take a deep breath and calm herself down. But it’s clear she’s saving the best for last. 

“But the best reaction was our mother. She just called me up to say it was  _ such a lovely film _ and she _ was so glad Tessa and Scott got cast together! _ She apparently watched it with Alma, Scott’s mother, and they both agree  _ it’s a wonderful film! _ ”

Jordan, Kaitlyn and Tanith all exchange glances with one another and burst into synchronised guffaws at the thought of both mothers watching their dearest children dry humping away on the big screen in some cinema theatre in London.

Tessa wants to groan even louder, but as much as she wants to, she knows she can’t blame them. She always knew she would be teased to death when Carmen was released and again she comforts herself that at least her sister and friends weren’t doing so in public… or even worse, in front of Scott! He’s always been better at waving these things off compared to her, but for Tessa, she still always feels it’s extremely awkward. 

What was she supposed to say or do when people asked about the sex scenes with her best friend? 

It was loads of fun?! 

That she really wanted to do the real deed with Scott? 

That there are days she longed for a  _ very _ different kind of relationship with Scott?

Because Scott and her were in a really good place now… and she didn’t want to cause another crisis in their friendship just because she slightly regretted a decision she made so many years ago.

“How did Scott’s girlfriend react?” Jordan asks quietly, with a sly teasing look at Tessa. “She’s not the jealous type, right? After all, she’s an actress as well?” Her loaded smirk slides away though as she realises the three younger women have fallen quiet and the room sombers. “Oh…”

“Oh, is right,” Tanith replies ruefully. “We think they’ve broken up actually.”

“Not just because of…”

“No, no…” Tessa leaps to explain. “Well not exactly…” She tilts her head like a contemplative bird. Trying to figure out the right words to use in this situation so that Jordan will  _ not  _ get the wrong idea. “They were already having some problems… but Cassandra wasn’t exactly happy about the scenes, or perhaps more accurately the reaction of people, such as you three, to all those scenes.”

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Tessa deliberately mock glares at the others, but they barely respond. In fact, Kaitlyn only just shrugs. The blonde had never been a big fan of Cassandra as she was (in Kaitlyn’s own words), always pulling for Scott and Tessa to end up together. (If only she knew Tessa sometimes really wanted the same thing too.)

“There was quite an ugly scene we once witnessed about a month back.” Kaitlyn shares conspiratorially with Jordan. “Scott had invited us over to watch the big game, and we must have walked right into the middle of their fight. Based on some of the snide remarks Cassandra dropped that night, we’re pretty certain she had just issued him some kind of ultimatum… Some kind of ultimatum involving…” She flicks her head at Tessa.

“It obviously failed and we think she’s been gone ever since.” Tanith adds.

All three turn to stare at Tessa who’s focused on studying her manicure intently. Desperately pretending not to notice their inquiring gazes.

She has no idea how she feels about the whole situation her own self, let alone trying to make sense of it for the rest of the room.

 

=====

 

“You know if you molest that figure much longer, people are going to think you are creepy right?” Scott teases, his breath caresses the back of her neck. His chin comes to rest on her bare shoulder and Tessa finds her body relaxing as she leans into the warmth emitting from him.  

“Well, you may be used to having an Oscar, having won it as a  _ teenager _ ...but I’m still in shock of actually winning one of my own!” She gasps out with a little giggle, that only make Scott laugh wholeheartedly and squeeze her from behind, lifting her into yet another hug. 

There’s been a lot of hugging tonight from everybody because  _ Tessa has just won an Oscar for Carmen!   _

There had been buzz about the movie while they were shooting it and there had been buzz before it premiered at Cannes, but everything seemed to hit a crescendo after that. For the type of movie it was supposed to be - artsy and serious, Carmen had been a huge hit with both critics and movie-goers. And almost instantly there had been awards talk circling both Scott and herself, and for the movie in general.   

Tessa wasn’t new to the awards season. She had seen it all happen to Scott before with a few of his movies, notably Great Gig in the Sky and she was a regular invitee in general because of her strong red carpet credentials (she takes great pride in almost always making the best dressed list)... But this was her first nomination and she had never received such wonderful attention before! 

It was extremely encouraging to her self esteem especially since she knew her casting had been considered controversial by some. There was apparently still a bunch of people who saw her as a little ten year old girl in pigtails. But everyone had quickly become so complimentary of her performance once the film was actually released.

And it had been lovely to be swept up by the awards wave for a movie she enjoyed doing so much, getting to attend all those parties and ceremonies, picking up a few awards here and there (both the Globes and the SAG best actress awards!). 

And finally actually winning an  _ Oscar  _ at the end!

The past few months have been an absolute dream! And she’s so happy she’s gotten to share this experience with the people she loves best.

Her mother had attended the ceremony as her ‘date’ and had been her first hug when Tessa heard her name being called (Kate was now off trying to flirt with Ralph Fiennes over by the bar - she’s loved him since the English Patient). 

Scott who had naturally been seated next to her, had been the second to give her a mighty hug. Enough that her feet left the ground as she laughed/sobbed and tried to contain herself before she went up on stage to make her big thank you speech.

It was a magnificent thank you speech by the way. Which Tessa had secretly worked on for  _ months _ . When the talk first started about her becoming a contender, she hadn’t wanted to jinx it by dreaming she could win the coveted statue. 

Tessa only truly believed she could win when Scott told her so. One day, as they were making the rounds to “boost” the chances of the movie, Scott had turned to her in that serious, intent manner of his and said, “You know you’re going to win right?”

As her mouth gaped open, she couldn’t look away from the big amused grin playing on Scott’s lips. “You may not completely sweep up all the awards but I can’t imagine anyone else beating you for an Oscar this year.”

Tessa’s pretty certain she made the most inarticulate noise ever at that moment. But thankfully Scott didn’t expect a proper response and swiftly continued with his spiel that Tessa could barely believe in.

“Carmen will likely be nominated for a few other categories, but I don’t think we really have a shot for any of them except you.”

Flustered, Tessa tried to prevaricate. “That’s very nice of you, Scott but you don’t have to...”

A warm palm came to cover hers, and Scott raised those warm hazel eyes towards her. “T, we always said we don’t have any perspective on our own careers, that’s it’s near impossible for us to do so. Therefore let me just say that you were truly incredible in this film and  _ everyone _ recognises it. I wasn’t just saying all these nice things about you for the press. I truly believe you are going to win. And you know, I have my ear better on the ground of what’s happening in this industry. So it’s more than just this gut feeling I have. It's really this overall sense and certainty I’m getting that this is going to be your year.”

He had pulled her into another one of his hugs and whispered into her ear, “So get ready that speech of yours.”

That was the day Tessa started crafting her speech in her head. Secretly and guiltily because she didn’t want people (even her family) to know she was being too arrogant or overconfident...

She couldn’t help herself though, she wanted to be properly prepared, and Scott’s quiet fervent belief had galavanised that little flame of hope she had been harboring inside. 

And now his prediction had come true and her moment had indeed come.

And as people continued to approach her at the after-party to congratulate her, and she had in one hand her Oscar, and Scott’s warm grasp in that special hold of theirs in her other… Tessa starts to wonder what else could be coming her way.

  
  


 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for that terrible article title. But I couldn’t help it. =) 
> 
> I also am trying to hurry the story along, because I’m tired of Tessa and Scott being idiots. If I was a real fan that had to grow up with them from Into the Mystic… I think I would have just reached the resignation stage so long ago.


	13. Where Tessa and Scott make some plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently have gotten a little distracted by my other active VM ‘verse, Kissing A Fool… However given the emotions flying around the fandom right now, I thought everyone would appreciate a nice fluffy chapter from The Way You Look Tonight.. =)

 

Tessa watches Scott from the corner of her eye, under darkened lashes and her wide-brimmed cap. He’s fallen asleep on the deckchair next to hers, and under the golden sun, his bronze skin gleams. Scott looks like a Greek God has just been transplanted to Lake Huron for the long weekend to celebrate Canada Day. And all that beautiful bare skin and the defined ridges of his abs is tempting her beyond belief. 

She bites her lip and takes a long sip of her Molson instead. Forcing her gaze out onto the lake, she sternly reminds herself that she can look but can’t touch. And if looking makes her want to touch even more, then she shouldn’t look so much. Since she’s only torturing herself further.

It’s a good thing she isn’t alone here with Scott, otherwise who knows if she might have finally given in to temptation and jumped him sometime in the last hour. 

Thankfully they are surrounded by all their friends, whose presence is ensuring Tessa doesn’t make a fool of herself. Unfortunately their disgusting loved-up behavior is also probably making her feel worse about her own situation.

_ Everyone else  _ is paired up very nicely. There’s Eric and his new fiancée, Luis whispering sweet nothings on the deck of the cabin. Charlie White had flown up to spend a few days with Tanith and he’s currently “helping” (more like distracting) her preparation of her famous Canadian cupcakes (Tessa and Scott had properly introduced the two, with lots of important advice for Charlie, and they’d been in a long-distance relationship since). And Kaitlyn is horsing around with Andrew in the water (Kaitlyn has deemed him too much of a himbo to actually date, but they have a friends with benefits thing going on whenever they’re in the same town and Kaitlyn does not have a boyfriend).

So that just leaves Tessa… and Scott. 

They were the longest-standing pair in the group… but they were definitely  _ not  _ a couple. 

In the year since Tessa has won her Oscar though, things  _ have  _ changed between the two of them. Tessa feels like they’ve become even closer, despite their soaring individual careers taking them geographically further away from one another. 

Scott had gone off to New York to act as the lead in a play,  _ The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Nighttime _ , while Tessa had jetted off to Europe to star opposite her acting hero, Meryl Streep. Then while Tessa was in LA to work on a Steven Soderbergh film and launch her new fashion line with Tanith called  _ A Virtuous Belle _ , Scott was holed up in Canada trying to finish his screenplay as well as immersing himself in the process of becoming a producer for the very first time.

Yet despite the constant distance and flurry of projects Tessa and Scott were involved in, they still managed to keep in contact almost every day. 

And then one fine day in September, Scott had called her up, frustrated and cranky. The tedium of constant revisions, tweaking and polishing to shape his writing from a disorderly mess of scenes and dialogues into an actual script was getting to him. And like a thwarted schoolboy forced to stay indoors during summer, he started whining about suffering from cabin fever. (Scott had literally rented a cabin up in the middle of rural Ontario to work in solitude. It was close but not too close to Ilderton and his family, which up to that point had helped his productivity tremendously.)

Tessa was about to enjoy a much needed break in her filming schedule and had long planned to spend it reacquainting herself with Paris. It’s still perhaps her favourite city to visit and it’s been a long time since she had a chance to do so. On a sympathetic whim, she had invited Scott to join her in France. There may have been another reason lurking in the depths of her heart, but Tessa steadfastly refused to acknowledge its existence.

Scott had jumped at the offer.

Judging from the noises Tessa could make out from the other side of the phone, it appeared as if he had immediately started haphazardly throwing his clothes into his luggage while she shared with him her flight and hotel arrangements.

They ended up having the most wonderful time together. Wandering together aimlessly in the City of Lights, nibbling on cheese whilst consuming copious wine and other gastronomical delights, doing touristy things like visiting the Eiffel Tower, Disneyland, the Louvre, and even catching a show at the Moulin Rouge! 

For a few days, they even rented a car, driving down to the South of France through cute little French villages, beautiful beaches and winding coastlines. They had both visited Cannes before for the film festival, and so took the opportunity to explore other parts of the Provence region.    

It was perhaps the best holiday Tessa’s ever had. It was both restful and relaxing, as well as fun and exciting. All because she got to enjoy it with Scott. 

Her friendship has never been stronger with Scott, and she admits the frankly dreamy atmosphere that permeated many aspects of the trip, lulled her into a fantasyland. Giving her an intimate glimpse of what an actual romantic getaway (unfortunately without sex) with Scott could be like. 

It was a bit of a downer having to return to the real world and a movie set thousands of miles away from him. But the France trip must have sparked off Scott’s creative streak because his screenplay went into development almost immediately afterwards. 

By the time, Tessa was done with her next movie shoot, Scott’s project was in production and she was reunited with him again as she took up the part he had written for her. The film centred around a road trip that best buddies, Scott and Patrick take across Europe to bond prior to Patrick’s character getting married. Scott happens to briefly meet an intriguing girl (Tessa) along the way in Spain, and he convinces Patrick to abandon their planned route so that he can find his mysterious woman again. 

 

 

Farrucas was a small independent film that they managed to shoot relatively cheaply and quickly in Eastern Europe. Tessa’s role wasn’t the largest as she flitted in and out the movie, tantalising Scott’s character here and there. The cast and crew however were made up mostly of their friends (Scott being Scott, naturally wanted to only hire and cast all the people he enjoyed working with), and so Tessa had loved every second of her short stint on set. 

She was easily reminded again how Scott was still her favourite person to work with, and how she longed to collaborate with him on even more on future projects. 

After all, she would take any excuse to spend more time with Scott. 

Which is why now that the film was all wrapped up, Tessa had decided to organise this little Canada Day celebration with their little group of friends. It was yet another chance for them to touch base, now that school was far behind them and work really did tear them all in different directions.

A loud yawn interrupts her thoughts, and Tessa turns to find Scott wiping the sleep from his face whilst looking adorably rumpled.

“I think I conked out the moment I sat down! Sorry T, I must have been rather useless company.” Scott gives her a sheepish grin as he starts to roll his shoulders and stretch out the kinks from sleeping on admittedly a rather uncomfortable deck chair. 

The interplay of his muscles shifting under his skin distracts her again for a millisecond, but Tessa saves herself by gesturing the open book on her lap. “Not at all. I had plenty to entertain me.”  

“And the scenery is so gorgeous out here.” Scott sighs as he widens his arms to take in the vastness of the lake, not noticing the little nod Tessa makes is not entirely directed to the view. “I’m so happy you invited us all over. I don’t think I’ve had a break since France.” 

Tessa finds herself nodding in agreement. Scott’s being going full out since. Despite his parents owning their own production company, he’s been determined to do it all by himself. Which is why she knows he’s run himself ragged first trying to pitch his screenplays to the various studios and investors, then actually making and acting in it once it got sold, and now promoting it since it entered theatres. He had looked rather worn out when he arrived at her cabin this afternoon, but the nap and the prospect of the long weekend seemed to have done him a world of good.

He comes over to sit beside her, looking refreshed. And she happily relaxes into his side, smugly replying “You wouldn’t even have gone to France if it wasn’t for me!” 

“That’s why I will always bow down to the utter brilliance of Tessa Virtue. You saved my life there when I was going stir-crazy! And it’s why I’m going to reiterate my suggestion that we try doing more of these holidays together!”

Scott’s bubbling with enthusiasm, and looks absurdly boyish as he rambles on. “I know we both loved the escape of being relatively low profile and getting away from the job... And we can visit all the places we want, especially those that are not related to one of our location shoots, or a premiere! Like we could go to Switzerland? Or Belgium? So you can eat chocolate?!”

His bright goofy smile is so infectious that Tessa can’t help but let loose a burst of delighted laughter. It’s wonderful to think that Scott wants to hang out more with her too. And he’s coming up with excellent ideas for all these future holidays together.

“Yes, let’s put them down on the list!” She replies excitedly, her mind immediately flipping through all the other places she would love to visit in the company of Scott. It’s pretty much every country she can ever think of, but she needs to be tactical about this and include the real bucket list locations she would love to experience with Scott. “Ooh…. what about Greece?” 

Scott’s face brightens. “Greece it is!” he crows. “Let’s do that next year? We’ll figure out all the timings and details after.” He reaches out to grab her right hand and interlaces his fingers with hers.

And it feels like everything is right in the world.

Tessa doesn’t really want to move from this spot. She wants to stay in this moment, watching the spectacular sunset over the horizon with her best friend next to her. 

 

*

 

Eventually they have to move back to the main deck of the cabin when Eric starts firing up the grill. It’s too much to expect Scott and the rest of the guys to not crowd around Eric and give unnecessary advice about how to barbeque meat. (Scott also stops to pull on a t-shirt, and Tessa mourns the disappearance of the visual feast she had been enjoying all afternoon).

The three women present can’t help but poke fun at their behaviour. However, Scott just sticks his tongue out at them while Andrew utters protests about how helpful they’ve been to Eric (instead of just giving him useless and unwanted advice). Charlie’s too love-struck to say anything that might contradict Tanith, while Luis claims he doesn’t want to enter the fray. 

Eric, always the pacifist, jumps in before the teasing can degenerate further, asking Tessa why Patrick had pulled out of joining them this weekend.

“Oh he got invited to meet Liz’ family instead so he had to pull out.” The information catches a few people by surprise, so she gestures at Scott to explain who Liz is.

“Liz was the AD on our film together. I’ve worked with her before on the first Nightwing movie and I think Tessa has worked with her on one of her rom-coms. She’s an excellent assistant director and a good friend. Great at managing cast and crew, and maintaining order on set. She leapt at the chance to take on a more senior position on this smaller film and came in all ready to prove herself.” 

Scott suddenly grins like a naughty boy, while Tessa stifles a fit of giggles behind her palm. “But Patrick had never met her before. He took one look and was a goner! And proceeded to openly pine after her in the most non-professional and exasperating manner you can possibly think of!” 

Tessa tries very hard to control herself, but in the end she falls apart. Practically hiccupping with laughter. Scott was completely understating how hilarious it’d been watching this little side show at first. Until everyone on set had quickly realised how extremely annoying Patrick could become! 

He would sigh loudly the moment Liz came into view, and turn into a terrible conversationalist the second he become distracted by thoughts of her. And worst of all, he wouldn’t do anything about it! He would just stare at her with big heart-eyes (stalker eyes, Scott once joked), and then scamper off the moment it appeared he would have to speak with her. 

Tessa and Scott tried to remain supportive, since Patrick was a good friend. But in the end, they had to stage a full intervention. 

Tessa had to honestly tell Patrick he was coming across like a creep to poor Liz. And though Scott was typically a great wingman, he was also a producer of their film. He had to remind Patrick that it was ridiculous for one of the lead actors to keep running away from the AD. He also hinted that the studio had gotten wind of the “difficulties” on set (stories always got around in the industry and they often got warped). Scott was trying to keep them away, but they were suggesting it might be easier to replace Liz on set if Patrick kept getting distracted. 

That piece of news sobered Patrick up quickly. And while he was trying to process exactly how idiotic he had been behaving, and how he was actuallly enangering Liz’s job, Tessa and Scott led him to one of the prop trailers and then proceeded to lock him and Liz up until they figured things out!     

It was a huge success, which is why Tessa and Scott are bragging and laughing about it now with the bigger group. 

“I always thought Patrick was a little clueless so I sadly can imagine him running about trying to avoid having to talk to the girl he has a crush on,” Kaitlyn says. still snickering away as she nibbles on one of Tanith’s delicious cupcakes. “But it’s great that he’s found her. Some people can remain oblivious for  _ years! _ Just refusing to say anything or make a move.”

Tessa’s head whips around, and she has to resist the urge to glare at Kaitlyn. How many beers has Kaitlyn imbibed?! Tessa can also feel Tanith’s amused smirk directed to the back of her head, and she has to remind herself that these girls are supposed to be amongst her closest friends, and that any reaction would just draw more attention from the others to Kaitlyn’s remarks. She very carefully does not look at Scott. 

Thankfully, Charlie didn’t notice the pregnant silence that descended on the group just for a split second after Kaitlyn spoke. He genially continued the conversation, asking Scott about Farrucas which opened less than a month ago and was already on track to becoming the most successful independent film that year. 

“So are there any more scripts you are working on or projects you want to develop, Scott?” Charlie asks. “Because, I want to ask if I can have a part in the next one!”

Tanith elbows him in the ribs, and mocks her boyfriend. “Did you just try to leverage on your friendship to plead for a job?!” 

“Hey, apparently the average actor is unemployed 90% of the time!” Charlie defends himself. He points at Tessa and Scott sitting beside each other on the sofa. “These two are stratospheric right now so I’ve got to at least ask. Especially since Scott can actually write you a role!”

The rest of the group laughs.

*

 

“I do have a new idea for a story I want to make, you know?” Scott says softly to Tessa. 

It’s late at night and everyone else has retired for the night. Only Tessa and Scott are left on the sofa in the living room, bundled under a shared blanket and enjoying their cups of hot chocolate. Despite the late hour, both of them seem still willing and able to stay up. To take the opportunity to continue catching up with one another face to face for the first time since they saw each other at the premiere of Farracus in LA.      

“You do?” Tessa replies in slight surprise. Farracus had taken up a hefty chunk of his year (almost seven months). The investment of time and energy needed to write, develop and produce a movie was so much more than what they as actors would typically have to commit to a project (unless you were involved in a mega franchise with multiple movies spanning almost a decade). The last time they had spoken about it, Scott had mentioned being happy to return to the relatively uncomplicated job of just acting in a film. 

“Did Farracus spark some kind of itch? Actually, do you even have time?” she grins, having some sense of how crazy his schedule is supposed to be for the next year or so, and knowing how difficult it was for him to specially carve out time for Farracus to happen.

“Oh it won’t be that soon… Especially if that Pride and Prejudice movie gets greenlit and we have to spend months traipsing around the English countryside.”

Tessa twists her body so eagerly to face Scott, that she almost falls over him. She has to use her palm to push herself up and away from his firm chest, the warm contact slightly scrambling her thoughts. But then the hallowed words “Pride and Prejudice” reverberates in her brain and she gasps loudly. 

“Wait, are you seriously considering the role of Mr Darcy?!?” 

She squeals when he nods, and pulls him in for a tight embrace. Ignoring his chuckles as she starts babbling about how happy she is, and how he’s going to be perfect for the iconic role.

Tessa hadn’t even known there was an intention to make a film adaptation of one of her favourite books of all time. But apparently film auteur Brian Orser had always wanted to adapt it, and he just directly approached both Tessa and Scott to be his Elizabeth and Mr Darcy. 

Tessa had obviously said yes immediately. Elizabeth Bennet was one of her favourite literary heroines and there was no way she was turning down the role. However, she was also aware that Scott was not the biggest fan of the novel. She might have forced him to watch the 1940 Laurence Olivier and Greer Garson movie a dozen times while they were growing up. And the aggressive manner in which she tried to evangelise the merits of Pride and Prejudice to a young Scott Moir (who was more interested in Martin Scorcese’s gangster films and action movies like Bloodsport), had backfired spectacularly (though part of Tessa always suspected Scott wouldn’t protest against it so much, if he didn’t enjoy teasing her so much).

Also, considering the number of times Scott has uttered “I hate period costumes” over the years, Tessa had thought there was almost no chance that Scott would accept the role. That he only held off rejecting the offer on the spot out of respect for the legendary director. 

“What made you change your mind?” Tessa has to ask breathlessly. She had flailed about wildly quite a bit, and that together with her overall unrestrained excitement had taken a lot out of her. 

Scott shrugged, fully aware that his lack of eloquence would irritate her. Tessa’s eyes were narrowing and she was just about to poke him hard when that bright, teasing smile of his materialises. 

“I read the script. And I liked it.” Scott admits. “A lot.” 

He drops his arm around her shoulders and lets out a sigh. “I went to read the book as well and would now like to apologise for having underappreciated it back then.”

Tessa cannot contain the smug “Ha!” that escapes her lips. She doesn’t want to come across self-satisfied. But she totally is. Scott has finally seen the light.

“Also I realised I couldn’t turn down the opportunity to work with Brian. Or the chance to work with you again!” Scott squeezes her shoulder tightly for emphasis, and Tessa feels the pool of happiness in her stomach further spread across her extremities. Like her first cup of morning coffee on a cold winter morning.

She wants to snuggle even closer into Scott’s chest. And then she realises that she has already done so unconsciously. Her nose is practically burrowed into his plain black t-shirt and her arms encircle his waist like a clingy koala bear.

“So no complaints about the breeches and cravats?” She quips.

“Oh I can guarantee there will be plenty of whining and sulking from me. And you’ll get the brunt of it for convincing me to take up this role!”

Tessa pulls away from him (reluctantly), so that she can register her indignation. “I didn’t say a thing when Brian’s offer came in! I only replied about Elizabeth and didn't say a word about you or Darcy!”

Scott laughs heartily. “You didn’t have to! You just looked at me with those big Bambi eyes and I knew I had to at least consider the role and read the script. And the whole time I was reading it, I just kept thinking how you would never forgive me for turning down the role of Mr Darcy!”

It’s Tessa’s turn to laugh. “That’s true actually. I was trying so hard to be quiet and supportive of what I thought would be your inevitable decision to decline the part. But I think I really wouldn’t have forgiven you if you did.”

“See, in the end I’m doing this movie because of us.” Tessa can feel her smile brighten at this sweet declaration, but it dims at his next words. “You know, our friendship is super important to me and I was afraid you would drop me for making this unforgivable mistake.”

_ Friendship.  _ Tessa never thought she would be disappointed to hear Scott rave about their  _ friendship. _

But then Scott carries on. “Actually going back to my first point. I do have a story I’ve been mulling over for forever. Farracus was sort of just a test drive to see if I could actually write a script that someone would want to buy. And see if it could be developed into an actual film.”

Pausing, he turns towards her, the glow of the small fire highlighting the serious gleam in his hazel eyes. “But the next one I want to work on... It’s the real one I’ve really wanted to do properly. Writing, producing, acting and directing… the whole works.”

Scott is hesitant and Tessa nods hurriedly in support. She has no idea why he’s so nervous. She always knew that he wanted to follow his parents footsteps behind the camera. And he’s already done most of it with Farracus... And he can’t possibly be worried about  _ directing.  _ It is after all in his blood, and he did go to school for it. 

“I was hoping you would want to work with me on it?” he asks.

“Of course! You know I would be happy to!” Her forehead furrows in confusion. “Why would you think I wouldn’t? I told you I expect to have at least a cameo or small part in all your films,” she jokes, trying to alleviate the weird tension that is suddenly filling up the room. 

Scott actually looks embarrassed. “Well it’s the lead role actually. And I can’t really envision anyone else playing the two main characters except us. But it’s still early days, and I know you’re like the busiest actress in Hollywood right now. So I thought I should check if you’re interested? And I’ll keep you updated when I actually start writing the script? You could give comments about her voice! And actually I was wondering whether you would want to develop and produce the film with me?”

Tessa now feels like the air has completely been sucked out of the room. “You want to partner me on this project?” She can’t believe it. Scott wants  _ her _ to be his producing partner? She’s just an actress. He’s the one who’s been able to straddle the performative and technical aspect of film-making.

“Yeah!” Scott exclaims hopefully. “I just can’t imagine doing this with anyone else. And you know I now have  _ some  _ experience with this…”

“Scott,” she interjects, placing her hand gently on his arm. “I’m the one with absolutely  _ no  _ experience. You’re Mr Writer/Producer/Actor whose little $12 million film is currently on track to pull in at least $80 million, minimum! And has an outside chance of doing $100 million once it fully gets rolled out worldwide! I know given your heavy involvement in Farracus, plus the fact you actually financed part of it out of your own damn pocket, that you will get the biggest percentage of the profits. Especially since the rest of the investors and the studio were pretty much paid out after that first weekend! Why in the world are you trying to convince  _ me, _ when you just showed industry that you are a force to be reckoned with both behind and in front of the camera!”

“How did you know all that?”     

“I have been in this industry for awhile, and I admit I was tracking the numbers for the film. So it wasn’t hard to make an educated guess,” Tessa grins with a perfectly arch brow. “Plus Suzanne mentioned a few things that confirmed it for me.”

“Suzanne, of course,” Scott shakes his head. “But see you’ve just proven my point exactly! You know how this industry works too, and clearly was able to guess my financing and distribution deals just from random snippets of information. Come on, I know how much you love the business side of all your collaborations. Which by the way, I’m also aware includes multi-million dollar deals. So why aren't you in the production game like me?! I think you are perfectly suited for it and I firmly believe we would make  _ excellent  _ partners who would totally complement one another. There are some of these things that you would be way better than me! Your love of organisation for example,” he teases. 

The more Scott speaks, the more Tessa starts to believe it. 

Tessa’s career may have always been the envy of most young actresses in Hollywood. She found mega-success with her first film as a child, and has been working steadily ever since. Even though she thinks there’s been some ups and downs in her career, she’s never had to spend years working as a waitress hoping for her big break or worrying about the next paycheck.

And Hollywood is a fickle place. She’s still young and in demand, but pretty soon it could become more difficult for her to get roles. When you are an actor, you are always going to be subject to the whims of the audience, the studios, the industry. It’s why she’s been trying to diversify her brand and create other types of opportunities for herself. The fashion label with Tanith being one example.

Going into the production side of things, would mean more creative control over her projects, and more control over her future. She has no idea why she hadn’t really contemplated this path previously. Perhaps she always thought her strengths laid more as an actress and performer.

But Scott can be very convincing.

And it would mean working with Scott and partnering him on something he’s clearly passionate about. How could she possibly say no?!

“Yes, of course!” flies out of her mouth, without a further thought.

“Really?!” Scott replies in delight and surprise. As if he didn’t actually think it would work. “That’s wonderful!” 

He sweeps her up in a hug and Tessa relishes the warmth and feel of his arms around her. Despite the way Scott dishes out hugs (it’s almost the standard way he greets her hello and says goodbye), she doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of it. If she could only bottle up that feeling, she’ll always feel ready to conquer any challenge. Such as embarking on this new adventure of becoming a producer.

The hug lasts rather long. Both Tessa and Scott seem reluctant to let go, but eventually they have to pull themselves apart to discuss their new partnership.

“So what’s this story about?” Tessa asks eagerly. She wants to know all about this idea of Scott’s that has gotten him this excited.

Scott starts to look sheepish again. 

“Well, we don’t have to do it if you don’t want to? In fact, if you don’t like it, we can come up with something else. Also I realise it’ll probably be years before we are both free to bring it to the screen and act in it...”

Tessa rolls her eyes dramatically. “For god’s sake Scott! You convince me to do this, I say yes, and now you’re shy or something? Just tell me about it!”

“Well… I haven’t started on a script yet but I tried to jot down a quick treatment on the flight over here. It isn’t much but I can send it right over to you.” Scott pulls out his phone, slowly types on it a little before putting it away. 

He raises his hand to run through his hair, and then rubs the back of his neck. Before taking a deep breath...  

“Anyway, the gist of it is about two people, who go through some turmoil and hard times, and then connect back together. It’s about love, and hope, and second chances. I think the title should include something like ‘long journey’, but my working title for it thus far in my head has been ‘Latch’”.  

 

***** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet some readers (those who voted in my twitter poll) were wondering when P&P was going to show up… it took awhile, but I had to get Tessa and Scott to the right ages to play these parts! 
> 
> Also for info, the magnificent 1995 BBC adaptation of Colin Firth and Jennifer Ehle, as well as the 2005 Keira Knightley version does not exist in this world. Firstly, because I think in real world time, Hollywood shouldn’t be remaking movies so quickly (even though we know they sometimes do). Secondly, I just don’t want Tessa and Scott to be compared (even fictionally) with these versions, so they just don’t exist in this AU! 
> 
> And is anyone excited about Latch? Because I am! It wasn’t going to show up yet. But I just couldn’t wait to tell you all about it!


	14. Where Pride & Prejudice is truly Tessa’s favourite Austen novel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed this out because I want more fluff so I assumed/hoped other readers wanted fluff as well. 
> 
> And this chapter is all about P&P, which means how can it not be filled with fluff!

 

Tessa has no idea what exactly is happening between her and Scott. 

It’s not the business partnership she’s worried about. Their newly-minted company Funny Face Productions is up and running, and the work relationship they’ve had to develop since has been pretty straight-forward. Besides developing their own scripts such as Latch, they were also investing in other television and film projects that interested them. It’s crazy the amount of work she and Scott just voluntarily plunged themselves into, but Tessa is loving every minute of it. Despite only focusing on a few projects at the moment (both she and Scott are inordinately busy), Tessa loves how passionately they feel about each and every one of them.  

Tessa always knew her personality complemented Scott’s and the easy way in which their friendship was able to expand into this area, confirms Tessa’s belief that her new business venture with Scott will remain a successful endeavour. It’s just been so much fun, sending scripts and notes to one another, and having conversations about what type of movies they want to get involved in (for example backing more female/minority-led projects)... 

No, what confuses her most is Scott himself and the script that started it all - Latch. 

They are in the middle of filming P&P and they see each other every day now, so it isn’t surprising that she’s consumed by thoughts of him. However they are in such an early stage of development for Latch that she shouldn’t be so distracted by its existence. Not when she has a job to do bringing literary heroine Elizabeth Bennet to life.   

She loves being transported to Regency England. Though there are moments when she thinks that the clock has turned back a decade and Scott and her are instead back together on the set of Into the Mystic. Young and innocent, foolishly certain that they knew what the future would bring… like how they would remain best friends forever. 

But there are other times, when the full weight of their history and experiences together shows up in the room/set and directly shape their interactions with one another. Most notably when Scott as Mr Darcy delivers his first arrogant proposal to Elizabeth Bennett and gets brutally rejected.

When Scott first starts to proclaim those iconic words: “My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.” Tessa actually flashes back to that sudden confession of Scott’s feelings for her so many years ago.

In an instant, she’s back to that New York apartment of Scott’s, and the exact moment in which her world faced a seismic shift before tilting over completely on its axis. She could almost taste the visceral shock she had felt, and it’s only through her excellent acting skills that she’s able to maintain her character throughout the rest of the scene. 

She can tell the scene had a similar effect on Scott. It’s been years after the fact, and they are thousands of miles from that momentous event in their relationship. However it’s obvious that like her, he was not expecting this scene to connect so solidly in this manner. 

The situation between the two fictional characters is so different from theirs, but there are enough similarities for certain words to taste like ashes in Tessa’s mouth, and for her to recognise shades of that same hurt and devastation in Scott’s eyes as Darcy receives first Elizabeth’s rejection and then her angry accusations of ruining both Jane and Wickham’s lives.

They must have pulled it off though, because the rest of the cast and crew (and Brian who has the best view through his camera), did not seem to realize what a real massive struggle it was for both Tessa and Scott to shoot Elizabeth’s rejection of Darcy’s proposal that afternoon.

Brian doesn’t ask them to do too many retakes, and later shares with them how much he loved the little glimpses of inner struggle they had individually brought to Elizabeth and Darcy in this crucial scene. Tessa has to hide a wince at how his praise just feels like an additional punch to the stomach (even after she tries to put a positive spin on it, taking it as proof of how good Scott and her are as actors). 

She can barely look at Scott afterwards. 

But later in the safety of her own trailer, she closes her eyes and brings to mind every nuance and flicker in his face during that scene - studying them as if they held the secrets of the universe. Tessa gradually realises that for him to react the way he did, it  _ must  _ mean that Scott isn’t completely over what happened either. He can’t be indifferent, because he wouldn’t be affected by the scene…

Of course, there’s always the possibility that P&P is only reminding Scott of the hurt he faced in the hands of Tessa, and how he should really stay away from her at all costs.    

However when placed in context with the Latch script, which Scott keeps her updated on by regularly sending her his early drafts, Tessa can’t help but wonder  _ what if.  _

_ What if Scott still has some feelings for her?  _

There are days she thinks he  _ must  _ feel the same way she does. It feels like a declaration when the warmth of his breath curls around her neck and the heat of his hand lingers against the small of her back... Like he aches to touch and be near her, just as much as she aches for him.

_ What if there is a chance for her and Scott to reconnect in a romantic fashion? _

There’s that special smile he directs at her, which brightens up her whole day. It seems as if it is reserved only for her. He doesn’t give it to anyone else, and Tessa should know. She’s been studying his behaviour and actions for a long while now. And it doesn’t seem like a platonic, you’re my best friend or kid sister type of smile. There’s a softness in his eyes, a softness in his whole being, when he smiles at her.   

_ What if this theme of second chances that Scott is so fixated about in Latch, is all about them? _

Ever since she heard the idea from Scott and read that first script treatment, Tessa has wondered if he’d based the main couple on anyone specific. Wondered if there was a possibility that the couple is somehow based on them… in some wonderful alternate universe. She feels a twinge whenever she is reminded of the theme of second chances in Latch, and the concept is just so prevalent across the script.  

_ What if she’s just imagining things? Projecting her own secret wistful hopes on a man who should have, very understandably, moved on.   _

But then she recalls how Scott has always been very tactile. And that his default mode is friendly and unwittingly flirty. He never seems to realise how much he charms the people around him, and how many women (and men) swoon over his every move. So why would it be any different with Tessa? Even if he once, very long ago, claimed to have feelings for her. 

_ What if she made the leap to confess all, and she got it all wrong?  _

_ What if… What if she ruined things again?  _

And that was the crux of all her musings.

Tessa couldn’t do anything to put their friendship in jeopardy again. She didn’t think she could survive another estrangement with Scott. Let alone lose him completely from her life. 

 

======

 

There’s something about a man in a cravat that makes Tessa want to swoon. And Scott in a cravat? It’s the stuff Tessa’s fantasies are made out of.

She knows she’ll get many future opportunities to see Scott in a sharp tuxedo, exquisitely well-cut suits, those nice henleys or tight-fitting plain t-shirts, and even gloriously shirtless… But she likely only has three more months of being able to indulge in the delicious sight of Scott in a top hat, coat, cravat and breeches.

He looks like he just stepped out of teenage Tessa’s dreams. And she’s jolly well going to enjoy it. 

Even if she herself is tortured daily by being laced into that evil historical accurate contraption known as a corset. It seems the entire cast have bonded quite strongly over how ridiculously uncomfortable all their period costumes are. But oh how gorgeous they all look. Tessa just feels as if she is Elizabeth, whether she’s in those simple ethereal empire-line dresses dancing gracefully with Scott at the Netherfield Ball, or traipsing around in a straw bonnet around the village of Meryton. 

She especially loves her outfit today. She thinks the green makes her look rather elegant. And she’s glad to learn her followers on social media wholeheartedly agree with that view after she posts a quick picture of herself on instagram. Tessa loves engaging with fellow fans of the novel because she’s just so excited about the adaptation herself, and she gleefully provides them with all the sneak peeks she would love if she was a fan who had to also eagerly await the premiere of this film. 

The fans clamour for a picture of Scott in costume as well, but Tessa ignores that request. In the aftermath of Carmen which revitalised all that Virtuemoir speculation (truth be told, it never quite died), she’s taken care to be more circumspect with the information she posts of the two of them together.

The news about their business partnership (which was a tiny mention in the trade publications) had somehow gotten picked up, and spread far and wide. And despite their efforts to remain low-key during their French getaway, Tessa and Scott had taken enough casual photos with fans during their little holiday to completely rile up the fans and press. Even her mother had been suspicious, calling to ask how and when her solo holiday had expanded into a joint one with Scott. Thus with P&P and then Latch coming up the pipeline for them, Tessa didn’t want the speculation to start to overshadow all the work and effort that they were putting into all their upcoming projects. That just wouldn’t be fair. 

Plus she never quite knows how to answer, or play it when people ask her about Scott. Previously, she’d use to laugh off the interest, or refocus their attentions to their best friends status. But now she wants to respond to all queries, online and in person, with that girl shrugging emoji. It seems to aptly describe her own lack of understanding of how her relationship with Scott is evolving. They have always been best friends… but for a long time now, it’s been shrouded with something more.   

That said, it doesn’t mean she still can’t take a photo of him and save it in that secret folder of hers. 

She waits till Scott seems distracted by his phone, before taking a quick snapshot.

“What was that?” Scott asks bemusedly as his head snaps up. Tessa gasps and fumbles with her phone, trying not to look guilty while he starts to grin, “ Is that for instagram, or should I worry that you have been compiling a whole blackmail folder of me. Of embarrassing photos that you’ll show to my kids one day… If so, I just want to warn you I’m bound to have some blackmail material on you somewhere.”

“I just want to capture this moment for posterity, ok?” Tessa huffs. “Given how much you’ve been complaining about the outfits, how often will I get the chance to see you in breeches in the future?”

“While it’s true I’m unlikely to agree on future Regency period films if I can help it. I think you will at least have a whole movie’s worth? You can eventually rewatch this film as many times as you want.” He chuckles loudly, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he grabs the hand still holding her phone, and pulls it over to have a look.

Thankfully, Tessa had not had the chance to save it in her hidden Scott folder yet. That would have been embarrassing for her,  _ not  _ for him!

“Oh gosh…” Scott squints at the picture as he runs his fingers through his hair. “This is really long! I can’t wait to cut it.”

“Don’t you dare!” Tessa gasps in mock dismay (except it isn’t really mock at all). She seizes his hand hurriedly, as if he’s already got a scissors in them and is about to destroy the flow. “This length and cut is perfect! In fact, as the co-producer for Latch… I’m going to insist you keep it like this for Latch!”

“What?!’ Scott exclaims perplexed. “It’s just hair.. And it’s my hair! Plus isn’t this really old fashioned or something for a film set in the twenty-first century?”

Tessa is not going to give up. Especially if there is a chance Scott is going to cut his hair and end up with a buzzcut or something. She’s never fully trusted his decisions related to his hair ever since he bleached it blonde when he was 13. Oh the horrors! Even the polite eleven year old Tessa had no idea what to say to her best friend. 

“Suzanne!” She calls out gratefully to their publicist who’s just entering the trailer. “What do you think of Scott’s hair? Don’t you think it’s lovely? And pretty? And modern? And absolutely perfect for Latch?”

“Of course, it is!” 

Suzanne doesn’t blink an eyelash at the weird questions. She’s more than used to Tessa and Scott’s unique brand of friendship. She’s also sharp enough to catch Tessa’s imploring gaze and immediately discern what’s at stake here. “It’s also potentially one of your most popular haircuts, Scott.” She replies solemnly as Scott continues to stare at her and Tessa, his mouth agape in confusion. “From the few glimpses they’ve gotten thus far, your fans really like the new cut and so I also recommend you keep it for Latch given how much the female fans especially love it.”  

Scott just throws his arms up in resignation, before crossing them over his chest as he sinks back into Tessa’s sofa. “Fine, whatever!”

His sulky pout is much too adorable for a grown man in his mid-twenties. 

And Tessa can’t help reach out to ruffle through his exquisite hair as she dissolves into triumphant laughter. 

 

=====

 

They are going to shoot Mr Darcy’s second proposal this afternoon, and a lot of effort has been put into making sure Tessa and Scott look absolutely perfect for this crucial scene where Darcy confesses that his feelings for Elizabeth have not changed, while Elizabeth admits that hers has changed quite tremendously. 

Brian comes over to give them a quick pep talk. Which Tessa really appreciates. Brian’s been fantastic at understanding how important this book and movie is to her. And he instinctively realises that she’s been more nervous than usual every time a big scene comes up. 

But Scott is the real lifesaver here. He grabs her hand in a comforting hold as they sit quietly in their chairs on set. His thumb caresses her wrist in hypnotic circles, and Tessa finds herself just focusing on that mesmerising point of contact. 

Time and again she has wondered what it would be like to be with Scott. To have his entire body pressed against hers. 

To have him inside of her. 

And fleetingly, she thinks if this is what it feels like to have him subconsciously try and soothe away her stress and tension with a thumb on her wrist, she can’t imagine what sparks they’d be able to generate if they actually have sex with one another. 

Well... she does have Carmen as a bit of a reference point. But in so many ways, that was just some realistic play-acting. Sure, there are plenty of moments she’s been able to rewind over and over again when she’s alone in her bed. Her hand slipping down under her bed covers and her panties. While she conjures up the fantasy of Scott in the bed with her, his hands and lips replacing her own touches.

However as she sits there with Scott, wearing her very proper and demure clothing on the very chaste P&P set, Tessa’s thoughts fly towards more pure and romantic reflections as well.

She thinks about being able to reach out to the back of his neck and pull his head down for a kiss. Without having to give it a second thought.

She thinks about being able to nestle her head on his broad shoulders. And not care how someone in the crew might think that’s not very platonic behaviour.

And she thinks about being hold Scott’s hand like this for the rest of her life. 

Tessa decides that’s the main and possibly only drawback to acting in P&P. She can’t escape all these thoughts about her and Scott, and the prospect of a happily ever after. Not when he’s still holding on to her hand so reassuringly, and they’ve about to play out the scene of all of Elizabeth’s and Darcy’s romantic wishes coming true. 

“You ok, T?” Scott says in a whisper. “You seem really distracted.”

“Yes, sure.” Tessa blurts out. “Just nervous…”

“Come on, then. Let’s kill this scene.” Scott pulls her up into their usual pre-scene hug. And though one would think it might fluster Tessa to now be engulfed in his arms, their hug does exactly what it has always done. Calms her down and syncs their breathing and heartbeats together till Tessa feels (a) completely settled; and (b) able to conquer the world. Those are such contrasting feelings… but somehow those hugs of theirs are always able to boost her both ways.

Tessa practically floats down to her mark in front of the camera. And she breezes through the scene, the lines coming out of her mouth as if they are the most natural words for her to say. 

The yearning she always feels around Scott, exactly mirrors the yearning Elizabeth has for Darcy - now that she’s no longer prejudiced against him and has rapidly revised her opinion of the man. The regret Elizabeth feels of past mistakes ruining a future for her and Darcy, is also something Tessa can greatly sympathise with.

So when Scott/Darcy utters the famous words: “You are too generous to trifle with me. If you’re feelings are still what they were last April, tell me so at once. My affections and wishes are unchanged, but one word from you will silence me on this subject forever...” Tessa finds herself ridiculously happy on behalf of Elizabeth. 

She knows the words are not meant for her, even if she longs for it in real life. But at least after this long shoot, she can guarantee that Elizabeth gets her happy ending with her Mr Darcy. 

Every time Tessa rereads the novel, there’s always a little niggle of fear that Elizabeth and Darcy have completely ruined things between them, and will never  _ ever _ be able to reconnect with one another. She’s always delighted at the end of the novel to have those fears dissipated. Hearing the re-proposal from Scott’s lips makes Tessa overly excited, though she reminds herself she’s just so happy to act out the reunion of this iconic literary couple.

Tessa continues floating as the set gradually loses the light, and Brian sends the cast and crew home for the day. She doesn’t realise she’s humming until Scott brings her attention to it as they are about to tuck into their dessert after dinner. They’re at her nice English countryside cottage that she’s been staying in for the shoot (Scott is staying in another cottage about 3 minutes walk away, while the rest of the cast/crew are scattered around the neighbouring villages in rental cottages, B&Bs and whatever inns their production crew could find). 

“Sorry,” Tessa says with a bright smile as she refocuses on her piece of chocolate cake. “I guess I’m still thrilled about Elizabeth and Darcy getting together. You know how much I love a happy ending.”

“Well, yes but you do love the tragedies too.” Scott replies as he picks up his cup of tea. They are sharing a pot of Earl Grey (it’s so English but Tessa can’t help herself) in front of the lovely cosy wood fire. “Like Romeo and Juliet, or Carmen... and what’s that annoying guy wailing up in the moors?”

“Wuthering Heights? Cathy and Heathcliff?” Tessa giggles. Because that’s a pretty accurate description of Heathcliff. And she can’t deny she likes tragedies as well, especially if an epic love story is involved. 

“Yup, that’s the one!” Scott shudders as he makes a face. “I’m going to count on you to stop me if ever behave that way about anyone. I mean pining and sulking is one thing. I also know I can become a moody bastard sometimes. But I would much prefer to be like Darcy myself. Stoic and supportive while keeping the hurt inside… He kept it together pretty good, learned a few things about himself that he worked on, and eventually got the girl! I hope I could be so lucky!”

Tessa feels that pang again at the mention of Scott and another girl, and does her best to ignore it. Scott deserves to be with whatever girl he wants. 

She plasters a neutral expression on and replies with a joking tone. “Of course you’ll get the girl. Who wouldn’t want to be with Scott Moir?!” There’s a slight tremble in her voice though, and she pushes her now clean plate away on the counter in front of her. 

“You didn’t…”  

It comes out in a hushed whisper.

And when Tessa swings round to look at Scott, she can see his utter look of mortification. Like he didn't mean to voice out his inner thoughts. His panicked eyes convey his absolute dismay at his loose tongue and he actually covers his mouth in shock. 

“Sorry T! I didn’t mean to say that. I shouldn’t have said that. I have no right to…”

Tessa doesn’t know what comes over her, but her palm seems to rise up on its own accord to cup his cheek, and it stops his muffled torrent of words. 

For a second there, they just stare at one another. She takes in his wide-eyed hazel gaze and how he seems struck silent, unable to move or even breathe. Then she realises she isn’t breathing either and reminds herself to do so _.  _ It wouldn’t do them good if she fainted at this moment.

The words just pour out of her. “No,  _ I’m  _ sorry, Scott! You have no idea how much I regretted how I handled that entire situation. And I’ve never really apologised for it either!”

Tessa has always felt slight guilt and shame about how she had taken advantage of Scott’s good nature to slide back into their easy friendship. With no direct mention of that elephant still hiding in a closet somewhere. 

She started dating Ryan, then he started dating Cassandra… and in all the years since, they’ve just never, ever mentioned Scott’s confession to Tessa.  

“No, no… As you’ve said, I’m just not your type. And there’s nothing wrong with that.”

He squeezes his eyes shut and nods, as though resigned. Tessa watches the clench of his jaw, the forceful way he swallows, and the sight somehow fills her with hope. She doesn’t stop to think about what she cries out next. 

“That was such a lie! You’ve always been 100% my type. I was just so scared of ruining our friendship and then I ruined it anyway with my stupid reaction.”

Now that the words are out, Tessa doesn’t want to hold back anymore. 

“Can you forgive me?” She adds softly.

“It’s been a long time now, and there’s nothing to forgive-” Scott suddenly grasps her arm, looking pale and bewildered. “Wait?! You said  _ ‘always’ _ . As in  _ now _ , the present? Not just the past?  _ ‘Always’ _ as in potentially the future too?”

He’s stuttering but Tessa gets the gist and can’t help the flush that spreads across her face and body. She wants to look away but his dark eyes capture her gaze and doesn’t let her go.

“It’s always been you, Scott. And I know I was a fool back then-”

Her next words are completely forgotten, as Scott cradles her face and swoops in with a kiss.

It takes Tessa a split second to realise this isn’t Tristan, or Don Jose or Darcy kissing whatever character she’s playing, but Scott. 

Scott is kissing her like his life depends on it. And she’s kissing back with everything she’s got. 

Her heart feels like it could burst into song and tap a little dance number. But as she attempts to deepen it further, Scott suddenly pulls back from it. Pulls back from her. 

Tessa feels utterly bereft and befuddled. 

She reaches out to him… but Scott only raises his hand in the air and scoots back further into the sofa.

“Wait, wait..” he pants heavily. 

Scott shakes his head so firmly that Tessa starts to feel the tendrils of panic crawling up her neck. “Is this real or am I just imagining things again? Please tell me I wasn’t jumping the gun and this isn’t an attempt to let me down easy,” he demands, running his fingers frenziedly through his hair. “Because if you’re not in this with me, and I just screwed things up again-”

“Scott! Scott!” Tessa exclaims as she reaches out to him again, grasping his hands. Determined this time to communicate her feelings properly, instead of confusing the poor guy. “I promise you I’m in this wholeheartedly! I want this...” she adds softly. “I want you.”

Her heart is thudding like crazy. But as she watches Scott look up, an expression of tentative fear melting into soft hopefulness, she feels her fears and worries evaporate as well.

He pulls her in for another kiss. 

Slowly this time. 

His soft gaze fixated on hers until their lips touch. Tenderly. Adoringly.  

And Tessa’s world overflows with joy and gratitude as they continue kissing the evening away.

  
  
*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren’t you happy? I’m happy. Because despite my best intentions, these two idiots took forever to get to this point!
> 
> Also I just realised I have only two multichapter VM fics. In the first one, I blabbered on about Emma and had Scott feeling a connection with Mr Knightley (and internally placing Tessa in the role of Emma). Now I’m linking VM with Elizabeth and Mr Darcy. I think it’s quite clear I’m a Jane Austen fan… and I need to stop trying to put the novels in my fanfics!


	15. Where Tessa and Scott are finally in a relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so happy everyone enjoyed the fluff from the previous chapter, and how these two idiots have finally stopped their mutual pining! 
> 
> There’s more fluff coming up, because that’s exactly where my mood is in this ‘verse. =)

 

Tessa wakes up beaming, feeling like she had slept on fluffy clouds all night. She stretches out like a starfish in her bed, luxuriating in all that space, before she squeals like an excited little girl on the morning of her birthday, kicking her duvet cover half off her bed.

She still can’t believe what happened last night! Scott and her had finally talked, confessing their feelings for one another. And then they had easily spent over an hour wrapped up in each other’s arms, kissing like there was no tomorrow. 

She can still feel his soft lips against hers, and the warmth of his hands trailing up and down her back, her waist, her arms, her neck… Every caress, every brush against her bare skin feeling as if she was being lit on fire!

Sadly, there was a tomorrow. And a rather early call time for Scott who not only had to film a scene at dawn, but was also scheduled a whole bunch of scenes in the morning. So reality and an acute sense of responsibility to the film had prevailed.  _ Damn it! _

They had very reluctantly parted ways so that Scott could return to his own rental cottage. It was a challenge though, as they both kept getting distracted. Pulling each other back in for one more kiss goodnight.

Tessa won’t deny she was disappointed that she didn’t have the chance to finally drag Scott into her bed last night. She can’t be blamed for wanting to finally get her hands on him and start fulfilling every single sexual fantasy she’s ever had in her life (95% of which had starred Scott in the leading role opposite her).

However, there was something sweet and romantic at their attempt to take things slow as well. The leisurely way in which Scott had ended up kissing her all night, seem to speak to how he saw no limit to the time they would be spending together. There was no rush. Pesky mundane things such as morning call times may exist but they were just fleeting obstacles to their endless future together.

She’s still floating in the air when she finally makes her way onto set. Through her breakfast, her morning shower and her car ride to work, she couldn’t help glowing with happiness. 

Even Kelly, their hair stylist on P&P, couldn’t help commenting on it. “You’re in a good mood today.”

Tessa has to laugh. She knows exactly why she’s in an exceptionally chirpy mood. 

However given that she hasn’t had the chance to discuss with Scott how open they are going to be, she’s careful to mislead Kelly. Claiming ignorance and how it must have been because she got the rare chance to get a lie in since for once her scenes were scheduled for later in the day.

“I’m so envious. I had to be here absurdly early this morning,” Kelly grumbles, as she teases out soft tendrils to frame Tessa’s face. “But there must be something in the air today, because Scott came into the trailer in a ridiculous good mood. It was 4  _ freaking _ AM! I know he’s a morning person, but that was just contemptible!”

Tessa hides a chuckle. She’s just about to defend Scott, when the man himself bounds into the place like an enthusiastic oversized puppy. Like an adorable labrador retriever all spiffed up in Regency clothes.  

Butterflies explode in her stomach and her face lights up in automatic response.

“T! I heard you’d arrived on set!” He navigates his way past the various mirrors and chairs, to give Tessa a quick squeeze. He leans down, his fingers reaching out to tug on a loose tendril. However Kelly shoos him away, swatting his hands for daring to almost crease Tessa’s hair and outfit. “Sorry, sorry… I’ll just sit here in the corner.” He pulls up a chair and very deliberately sits on his hands as he maintains his gaze with Tess.

He gives her a wide grin, and Tessa has to grin back, even if her own fingers itch to reach out to him. Gosh how she wished Kelly was somewhere else so that she could give Scott a proper greeting. Instead they had to talk more normal banal stuff while Kelly flitted about spritzing and spraying stuff on her. 

Finally, Tessa is deemed all ready and they make their escape, walking swiftly through the set. The back of Tessa’s hand keeps brushing against Scott’s, and she’s wondering if she should just risk grasping it, when Scott suddenly pulls her behind a row of production trailers containing props. A quick glance around ensures they are alone and out of sight of the crew hanging around the main set.

“Hi,” he whispers softly, playing with that loose tendril again, before letting his fingers fall to her lips and waist. “You look absolutely gorgeous today...” He pushes her gently against the wall of the nearest trailer, both palms now splayed against the curve of her hips. 

With the sexiest smirk she’s ever seen, he gifts her the kiss she’s been waiting all morning for.

As Tessa finds herself melting into Scott, she marvels at how she managed to live without his kisses for so long.

 

=====

 

During the next few weeks, Tessa and Scott wander about lost in a beautiful daydream. She’s only surprised they haven’t had a serious accident yet, given how she’s been tripping over cables and Scott actually bumped his head on a camera boom.

Tessa’s so thankful they’ve already filmed all of Lizzie and Darcy’s proud and prejudiced scenes, because she doubts they’d be able to convince Brian and the camera that their characters dislike one another. The heart eyes she and Scott have been exchanging has been rather obvious. And they’ve just been  _ touching _ so much more in public. 

It’s almost a constant craving, and a complete inability to control themselves as Scott periodically wraps one arm around her waist, while Tessa can’t stop brushing back that curl that keeps falling onto his forehead.

Consequently, there's been quite a few raised eyebrows around set. 

Everyone’s been frightfully discreet though, with no one actually saying anything to them. There’s however, a few barely concealed indulgent smirks from their friends flying around, and once Brian had winked at Scott when Tessa mentioned wanting to enjoy a bubble bath that evening (they did very much enjoy it together). She would feel more shy and embarrassed by everyone seeming to know (without really knowing anything), if she wasn’t so  _ happy _ all the time. 

Scott and her had been in complete agreement to keep their newfound relationship quiet for as long as possible.

They aren’t exactly hiding it. After all the time they’ve wasted, they both disliked the notion of having to pretend once more that they weren’t madly and deeply in love with one another. 

However being woefully familiar with the cons of a public life, they had no wish to announce anything either.

And so being left alone in the cocoon that is P&P, and able to spend so much quality time together has just been amazing. Though they often end up working 15 hour days, 7 days a week, Tessa is enjoying every single moment with Scott, even if it’s (mostly) professional.

She relishes the  _ very _ unprofessional time they spend together too. 

Their attempt to take things “slow” lasted about two days. On the third evening, Scott muttered something about already dating for at least a decade as they tumbled into her bed, tearing each other’s clothes off in a frenzy.

Tessa always suspected that the crazy passion and lust she felt during their Carmen scene was just a glimmer of what could actually result from sex with Scott. 

She was not wrong.

It didn’t even come close to the combustion that had erupted that first night. The heat they had generated was volcanic. It was euphoric, electrifying and exhilarating. And Tessa could feel her eyes roll to the back of her head more than once as she scratched Scott’s back and tugged forcefully on his luscious curls, while he drove deeper and deeper inside her. Until she could swear he had seared himself onto her soul, while she branded herself onto his. 

And then in the morning, when they woke up in a sated tangle of limbs surrounded by the mellow glow of the sun, it was completely different. Yet just as breathtaking. 

Tessa used to dislike the term “lovemaking”, thinking it mawkish and cheesy. However there was no other way to describe how she felt when those soft, sleepy kisses with Scott had turned into him sliding languidly and sweetly into her. And every exquisite thrust propelling her closer and closer to nirvana. 

The night before was more about them finally giving into their wants and desires. She had three orgasms so there was no denying the hunger and greed that’d consumed them both! This round however, made her feel utterly cherished and loved.   

The way Scott sighed into her neck felt like a confession, and the way his lips caressed her skin seemed like a revelation.

And after they fell over the edge together into a rapturous bliss, and lay nestled in each other’s embrace, she knew she would never be able to give Scott up again.   

She could never willingly let go of all this happiness! 

And every moment they spent together since has only reaffirmed that notion in Tessa’s mind. Which is why she’s now slightly depressed that the movie is wrapping up. 

In a few days, she and Scott would have finished filming their last scenes, and then they’ll have to fly off in opposite directions for their next jobs. She was due back in the States for several charity events before the whole lead up to New York Fashion Week, while Scott was going off on a global promotion tour for the next Justice League / DC universe movie, before heading to LA to front several key business meetings for their company… It would be at least a month, almost two before they would be physically in the same city again. 

“Tessa? Are you even listening to me?” Jordan asks, her frown appearing clearly through her laptop. The two sisters were supposed to be catching up through a video call, but obviously Tessa had been a little distracted. “Please tell me you aren’t mooning over Scott? You’re finally together now so I had assumed I wouldn’t have to deal with any more pining from my little sister!”

Tessa ignores the ‘pining’ jape. Her sister and her other siblings have been insufferable with the teasing once Scott and her had broken the news to their respective families. It got to the point when she reminded Scott daily how lucky he was to be an only child. Since older siblings sucked.

On the other hand, their mothers (and father in Scott’s case) were absolutely delighted to learn Tessa and Scott finally figured things out. Alma kept tearing up, while Kate looked as if she had finally received official confirmation that Scott has been adopted as her son. The blubbering and gushing got to the point when it became rather embarrassing, and Tessa and Scott had to fake the excuse that there was new lines they had to learn that night. 

“I was just thinking about next week, when the film is over...”

“And Scott and you have to separate?” Jordan chimes in knowingly. “You’ve just got that look on your face... the pining one I’ve gotten so familiar with. But why exactly?! You and Scott are clearly head over heels for one another. I’m actually rather glad I don’t have to deal with that nauseating sight in person every day. Your colleagues have my commiserations by the way,” she smirks cheekily. “And yes, it’ll be a bit of a distance, but you’ve been apart for way longer and survived…”

“I know, I know. I never thought I’d be the clingy type as well… but…” Tessa shrugs as she trails off.

“But… it’s Scott?” Jordan finishes the sentence for her with a perfectly arched eyebrow. Then she chortles, “Well, you both can be clingy together and eventually you will learn to survive as independent rational human beings again…” 

Tessa really hopes so. Traveling around to random parts of the globe is such a major part of their jobs, and she’s so worried that it will pose a strain to their budding relationship. Which is probably why she’s clinging so hard these last few days. And it seems Scott is as well, considering how she wakes up every morning the little spoon to his big spoon, with his nose nuzzled into the crook of her neck, and every part of their bodies pressed tightly together. While that usually leads to more delightful morning activities that Tessa’s extremely appreciative of, she can’t help but wonder if their subconsciousness have reached out to one another in the night, and pushed them to this entwined state every morning.

“Have you spoken to Scott about any of these concerns?” 

Tessa nods. “Yes a bit.”

“Then what does he say?”

“That we’ll still get to talk and text everyday? That he’ll miss me, but we’ll work extra hard to make sure we aren’t separated too long?”

“Jeez…” Jordan drags out the word like a curse, and dramatically rolls her eyes. “You both are sickening! Here I am, single and alone  _ by choice.  _ And you’re making me want to reevaluate my decision.” 

At that moment, the front door of Tessa’s cottage jiggles, and Scott comes stomping in the room. Already peeling off his jacket and toeing off his boots, he drops his duffle bag heavily onto her hardwood floors, and Tessa has to hide an affectionate smile at how much noise he’s making. Like a ten year old boy happy to be home from school and not realising what a racket he’s creating. Even Jordan is distracted from her lunch, a forkful of lettuce hanging precariously just centimetres from her mouth as she tries to discern what’s happening. 

Noticing her curled up on the sofa, Scott’s eyes brightened as he hurries over, calling out an excited “T!” to greet her. He leans over for a kiss, and Tessa can feel her body instantly relax into his. Her fingers curl around the back of his neck and through his thick hair, while the kiss gradually gets hotter and  _ hotter...   _

Until someone clearing their throat loudly interrupts them. The disapproving tone piercing through the haze of lust that was just descending around Tessa and Scott.

“Excuse me?! Hello? I’m still here? It’s your supposed beloved older sister - who’s just been rudely relegated to a third wheel.” Jordan sniffs as the pair hastily pulls apart from their embrace to look at the laptop. Blushing at the still active video call. With a deadpan voice, Jordan continues with “And right in front of my salad too…” 

There’s two or three seconds of silence before the two Virtue sisters completely fall apart into girlish giggles. While Scott looks on in bemusement, spotting the bowl of salad Jordan is eating out of, but clearly missing the joke. He takes a seat on the sofa himself while Tessa rearranges her legs so that they are half draped over his lap. She’s still laughing and her fingers clutch desperately on his t-shirt in an effort to pull herself together.

Scott waits patiently for the two of them to collect themselves before shrugging, “I’m not going to ask because I’m sure I won’t understand. So moving on, hi Jordan, how’s Toronto?”

“Good, good, I’m still working on the same case so that’s taking up most of my life...  Not much has changed here in good old Canada... Unlike magical England, which can apparently make my oblivious sister and her equally oblivious best friend realise what the rest of us have seen for  _ years!” _

Jordan’s smirk grows more gleeful as both Tessa and Scott turn pink. It’s been weeks but it still hasn’t gotten old. As happy as she is to witness these two idiots finally see the light, she’s experiencing tremendous amusement watching them squirm. It’s payback for the many times she’s had to restrain herself from banging her head against the nearest surface.

And no matter how nauseating they’re behaving now, with Scott’s fingers drawing circles on Tessa’s calf while Tessa still has hers running through his thick hair, Jordan prefers this lovey-dovey scene to having to deal with even more mutual pining. She’s suspected for years that Tessa and Scott had not so platonic feelings for one another. And she had felt totally vindicated when her baby sister had recently confessed that she had finally taken the leap with Scott.  

Now watching how completely besotted the two of them are with one another, Jordan wonders how quickly the rest of the world will catch on to their new found love. 

It’s so freaking obvious there’s practically a neon sign pointing directly at them!

 

=====

 

It’s been three weeks since Tessa parted from Scott at Heathrow Airport. 

And though they were constantly in contact, Tessa has to admit she’s missing Scott. Their nightly video chats can’t replace the comfort of his embrace, the sweetness of his lips and the delicious feeling of every inch of his hard body flushed against hers...

_ Damn it! _ Her body and thoughts are veering towards horny territory again, and Tessa tries to rein herself in. It’s just rather difficult to face this current drought after the veritable feast of Scott she was able to indulge in. Especially when she’s all alone in her New York apartment, after a long day traipsing around the meatpacking district with Tanith doing a photoshoot for their line. She reaches for her phone, thinking about dropping Scott a message, but stops. Not wanting to seem needy, even though she’s definitely feeling that way.

Furthermore, she’s reminded that Scott is thirteen hours ahead of her in Japan, right smack in another busy promotional afternoon. He wouldn’t have the free time to chat with her…

Her phone rings, disrupting her maudlin thoughts. 

To Tessa’s delight, it’s Scott’s face that pops up on her screen. She lunges for it and grins widely when the call connects to a shaky video and an enthusiastic greeting from Scott. He’s just ended some appearance on a Japanese talk show, and decided to take the opportunity to call her while he’s being shuttled off to the next show. 

“I wish you were here, T!” He almost yells into the phone in excitement. “They are making us play ridiculous games, and they made us dress up and answer weird questions... And all I can think of is when we were last here to promote one of the Into the Mystic movies and they made us mock fight a whole bunch of villains. We had so much fun exploring Tokyo and eating the awesome food!”

“That’s when you became such a big fan of sushi,” Tessa smiles as they start to recollect about watching the cosplayers at Harajuku and visiting numerous cat cafes because Tessa couldn’t pass one without dragging Scott in. 

Midway through their reminiscing, a gorgeous brunette pops her head into their conversation. “Hello, is it Tessa?” A lovely and slightly accented voice asks, and Tessa squeals in recognition. “Gal? Yes, it’s been ages! Scott, pass the phone over,” she demands and with a smile, Scott does so. It’s Gal Gadot, the actress who plays Wonder Woman in Scott’s Justice League-related movies, and who’s become a dear friend to Tessa since the two starred in an Adidas campaign together a few years back. 

They chatter quickly away like old friends trying to squeeze in as much news about one another after meeting accidentally in the street. The brief highlights are being run through, such as how Gal’s kids are doing and I’m so happy you are the new face of Revlon, as well as how Tessa’s fashion line is doing and I can’t believe you’ve started a production company with Scott… when Gal’s face turns serious and she lowers her voice.

“Ok Tessa, you need to spill. What’s happening between you and Scott?”

Uncertain where exactly Gal is with Scott, Tessa hesitates but she must have flushed or an expression must have flickered on her face, because Gal crows, “I knew it!” Lowering her voice down again, she adds “I realise the two of you are business partners and have been friends for a long while. But the number of times he’s brought your name up in casual conversation during this tour, is frankly adorable! It’s made me and Amy speculate several times, especially after Amy stalked your Instagram page.”

“What?!” Tessa squawks. Amy Adams who plays Lois Lane, is another friend of Tessa’s. They’ve done enough of the award party promotional circuit together the last few years to have bonded for example, over how the really expensive nibbles provided are the absolute worst at actual sustenance. 

“It wasn’t too in-depth… she just scanned your posts from the last month or so, and declared it was definitely from a woman in love. Apparently they all leaned towards happy, romantic quotes and pictures. Plus, Scott’s been actively commenting on your social media posts… and we all know how often he bothers to go online.” 

Oh wow. Tessa guesses there must be other obvious signs that her relationship with Scott has changed. She makes a mental note to check in with Kaitlyn on how the fans have been reacting. Better than their agents or publicist, Kaitlyn has always had the best pulse on the Virtuemoir fandom. And she’s the only person who’s willing to share with them some of the crazier theories out there. Like the one that claimed Scott got Tessa pregnant during Dark Eyes, and the long production time for the next movie was because she was squirreled somewhere in Europe to have a secret baby.

It’s a little disconcerting to hear Gal and Amy had so easily figured her and Scott out though. Were they really that transparent? 

Suddenly a loud shrill laughter cuts through the ambient background noise in the phone, and Tessa freezes.  _ Is that?  _ The annoying, hyena laughter rings out again, and Tessa scowls, now fairly certain of its owner. 

“Is that Gabriella Papadukis?” She asks, wrinkling her nose, while Gal laughs loudly. Gal swings Scott’s phone around just in time for Tessa to see Gabriella sinking her talons into Scott’s arm as she stands together with him, Ben Affleck and Ezra Miller at the corner of a rather large waiting room. Even from this distance and over the tiny camera, Tessa can observe the way she’s completely invading Scott’s personal space, while he’s busy conversing with Ben. Probably enjoying discussing technical mumbo-jumbo with another actor/director/producer/screenwriter...

“Yes, she just arrived for the Asian leg of the tour, and well…” Gal smirks, “I think it’s quite clear she still has your man in her sights."

Tessa rolls her eyes. 

Even back when Scott wasn’t her man, it was quite clear Gabriella was dying to snag him. From the moment the young actress had been cast as Starfire in the DC Universe movies and as a potential love interest to Scott’s character, Gabriella had decided that this would be her big break not only in her acting career but her romantic life as well. She had zeroed into Scott immediately, and proudly proclaimed during her first press tour that they had the best chemistry ever. Even better than Shaeytan!

Maybe it was that unnecessary dig that made Tessa first dislike her even before the two actresses had met. 

However, it was Kaitlyn who then snarked to Tanith and her about Gabriella’s social media accounts, which was filled with cloying content hinting at her closeness with Scott. There was even a post from Gabriella thirsting over an unsuspecting Scott lifting weights in the gym on set! While it had made the three of them snicker over her saccharine gushing, they hadn’t thought much more about Gabriella until the group had attended the LA premiere of one of the DC movies. There they’d witnessed firsthand how she had clung on to Scott, hinting to the reporters how  _ really, really _ close they were after making all these movies together.

It had been off putting, and coupled with the passive-aggressive manner in which she always addressed Tessa whenever they met… well, Tessa had taken to avoiding her as much as she could. 

It wasn’t hard since they didn’t actually work together. But poor Scott did, and it became a bit of an inside group joke how there was always a flicker of a grimace on his face whenever Gabriella’s name was mentioned.    

“No worries, my dear. Amy and I will safeguard the poor boy for you. We couldn’t of course for the Nightwing movies, but we’ve always tried to provide some refuge for him on the sets we did worked together on. And for the rest of our promotional stops, we’ll keep an eye on her.” Gal winks. 

“Thanks Gal,” Tessa smiles at her friend. “I had forgotten she’ll be on this tour and what an annoyance she’ll be for Scott.”   

“You do know the easiest way to shut her down right?”

Tessa just shrugged, not wanting to go into a detailed explanation about why Scott and her didn’t intend to publicise their relationship just quite yet.

However after she said her goodbyes to Gal and Scott, who came back on the line for a few minutes before he was rushed off, Tessa couldn’t control her curiosity. She went online to check Gabriella’s instagram account and was instantly irked to find that Gabriella was up to her old tricks. Gushing away about Scott’s hotness, and throwing innuendo left and right about how hot the two of them were together. 

Tessa doesn’t know why she’s so aggravated though. It’s not as if this is new behaviour from Gabriella who’s been panting after Scott for years… going back to when he was with Casssandra. 

It’s also not as if Tessa is  _ jealous.  _ She knows what Scott and her have is love, even though they both been slightly shy in saying it out loud and in front of others. As if it’s too early to start yelling about it to the rest of the world.

Plus she and Scott both grew up with fame, and she’s used to millions of girls and women thinking him attractive. So why then are there still these unsettled feelings swirling around her stomach? 

Perhaps she’s more possessive than she’s ever realised because there’s a part of her that wants to snarl out “Back off!” to Gabriella and every other woman out there trying to get their claws into Scott. 

Because Scott’s hers and she does want to tell the world…

With that epiphany, Tessa picks up her phone and starts scrolling through her photo gallery. Just because they aren’t announcing anything, doesn’t mean she can’t mark her territory as well. Why can’t she drop her own hints?

Tessa’s usual choices for throwback photos are her own cute childhood pictures from Canada. Though recently she’s been doing a series of behind the scene photos from the Into the Mystic movies, because she knows her fans still love getting these little sneak peeks of the past. There’s obviously quite a few with Scott that probably contributed to Amy figuring out that Tessa’s mind has been rather fixated on him recently. 

Case in point the photoshoot in the fields which seemed to come straight out of a high school rom com. 

 

 

Today however, Tessa’s feeling a little bit more...  _ chaotic.  _

She picks out a rather passionate photo of her and Scott that had been shot for Carmen. And with a mischievous grin, sends it out to the world with the innocuous caption: “#TBT: Came across an old promotional picture we did for Carmen. Not sure why it wasn’t used in the end, but I guess only the marketing team would know…”

 

 

And within seconds, she watches the fans jump all over it. It’s with immense satisfaction that she reads the comments filled with flame emojis and thirsty remarks. 

But the response that gives her the greatest pleasure is actually from Scott. 

He had liked her post but instead of leaving a comment, he texts her directly with “Are you trying to kill me!?! Because the memory of this photoshoot is indelible in my mind, and I’m now sitting on a couch waiting to go on live Japanese television, trying to hide a boner!!!” 

Scott who never uses emojis, then fills the next message with a bunch of sweaty face emojis, before ending with “You are absolutely evil, but I can’t wait to return to New York and take my revenge!”

Tessa can’t wait either. 

 

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, the timeline doesn’t quite work but I’ve tweaked it so that Scott and his Nightwing is now part of the Justice League universe movies. Please let’s also pretend they are much better movies than they are (except Wonder Woman which was wonderful as it is – pun totally intended). So all the actors are the same, because I don’t want to think too much, except Christian Bale eventually became Ben Affleck… But the universe got larger which is why this new character “Starfire” exists.
> 
> [Note: I’m not a huge fan of DC or Nightwing, but I know enough of the character to like him and think it was fun to cast Scott in it due to his Halloween outfit. Plus, the age range, skills and look, etc. was appropriate for where Scott was and is now. For those who may not know, Richard Grayson is Bruce Wayne’s adopted son, so the same skill sets, but less tortured (even though he’s also an orphaned rich kid with issues). He’s supposed to be a real charmer and playboy too, which I felt would be explored in the movies and maybe make Tessa a little jealous! ;P 
> 
> Also little known fact about me, as a fanfic reader, Batman and Wonder Woman is one of the couples I ship (there are some excellent fanfics in that fandom), so this was a fun way to pull another of my fandoms here.]


	16. Where Tessa and Scott enjoy being together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I was on a little holiday that ended up less than relaxing with 3am wakeup calls to catch sunrises (note: it was beautiful but it was 3am! I usually sleep later than that!) I again rushed this out a bit so pardon any errors. But I figured we all needed more fluff in our lives!

 

New York Fashion Week is always crazy. Tessa’s been involved several times in different capacities over the years... from attending as a guest, walking on the catwalk, and of course launching A Virtuous Belle with Tanith. 

However, there’s something different in the air this year. 

She and Tanith had been absolutely terrified when they had a small showcase last year to announce their arrival at New York Fashion Week. But it had been an unmitigated success and their fashion brand has only grown from strength to strength since. 

The plan had always been to work towards a proper large showcase in New York, and this year, A Virtuous Belle was planning to make a big splash and run around with the more established fashion labels in town. As the lead fashion designer, Tanith has always taken the bigger burden for the line, whilst Tessa has been the main spokesperson and brand ambassador for it. However Tessa is determined to pull more of her weight this year, throwing herself wholeheartedly into ensuring their Spring collection would be a triumph.

That’s the only silver lining to Scott being stuck across the country in LA for a whole bunch of negotiations and production meetings. She doesn’t have to feel bad about becoming an insane workaholic with Tanith as they do everything they can in this last month to make the collection  _ perfect.  _

It’s now the night before the big show, and Tessa and Tanith have crossed every T, and dotted every I possible before finally leaving their studio to get some rest. All their precious designs have been packed up ready for transportation to the venue the next day, and there’s nothing left to do until the mad rush tomorrow.

Tessa sighs as she slowly trudged her way up her lobby, rolling out the kinks in her neck and shoulders. She can’t wait to pour herself a glass of wine and sink into a nice, relaxing bubble bath. She waves a greeting to the night security guard, and spends most of the elevator ride up searching her voluminous bag for her keys.   

When she opens her apartment door though, she stops. Stunned. Her mouth agape. 

Instead of a dark and lonely apartment, all the main lights are switched on. There’s soft jazz music floating in the air somewhere, and there is a huge bouquet of peonies in a vase right smack in the middle of her dining table. As she swings her main door shut, she also catches a glimpse of a box from Molly’s Cupcakes perched just below the flowers, and she knows it must contain her favourite flavours such as chocolate decadence and red velvet.     

She practically flings her shoulder bag onto the sofa as she rushes through the apartment looking for Scott.

And there he is.

Her heels must have clicked loudly on the floors because Scott and a messy head of riotous waves pop out from one of the doorways. 

Tessa and Scott stare at each other for a few charged seconds, before their faces simultaneously split into wide smiles and they rush towards one another. Tessa throws herself onto him and before she knows it, her legs are wrapped around his waist and Scott is propping her up against the wall of her hallway. One of the frames of her pictures is digging into her back, but she ignores the discomfort as they kiss each other desperately amidst their hurried greetings. 

“I thought you were only able to arrive in New York just before the show?” She gasps as Scott’s lips are now trailing down her neck, collarbone, clavicle… pulling aside the neck of her top to reach the valley between her breasts. 

She’s grabbing fistfuls of his hair as he leans up to look at her with dark eyes washed with passion. “I thought my arrival time was cutting it too close with New York traffic and so I fought to finish the meetings early and reschedule everything necessary to get here today instead. I couldn’t miss your big show. But mostly I just wanted to get back to you as quickly as I could.” 

There’s a tenderness in his gaze and his smile, as they continue grinding on one another, almost helpless to the pull of their bodies together. And Tessa can’t help the girlish swoop in her stomach, even as she feels her entire body burn up with desire. 

Somehow they stumble their way into her bedroom leaving behind a trail of hastily shed jackets, shoes, jeans and tops. It’s almost a comedy of errors as they first struggle to open her bedroom door. Scott is still carrying her and so Tessa has to fumble with the handle behind her back as she becomes increasingly distracted by his teeth nibbling at her ear, her jaw and the crook of her neck... Then Scott trips in his haste to reach her bed and they both tumble onto the mattress in a tangle of limbs and giggles. As Tessa teases him about how she thought he had finally outgrown his ungainly teenage phase, especially having played an agile superhero for the past few years, she realises he’s inattentive, busy digging his arm under the duvet cover. She’s confused, then embarrassed when like a magician pulling out rabbits from a hat, Scott proceeds to pluck out six novels (several hardcovers) from his side of the bed. 

“I see I have very easily been replaced.” He raises an impertinent eyebrow at her as he shuffles through them quickly and stops at one with a particularly florid burgundy cover. Most of her books are very respectable novels once found on the New York Times Best Seller list. But that particular book Scott is peering intently at is worn and dog-eared. It is also clearly a bodice ripper based on the cover art of a man in an open white shirt and a woman with heaving breasts barely restrained by the laces of her corset dress.

Tessa flushes in acute embarrassment as she reaches out to snatch the book away from Scott’s teasing smile. It’s a remnant from her teenage days that she brings out once in awhile… to reminisce. Especially if she’s been lonely… and she’s been lonely quite a lot recently.

“It’s just an old book that I was rereading. You know very well that I like to mix up my reading lists. So not a single word!” She narrows her gaze at him to cover her fluster.

Scott just smirks cheekily as he raises his hands in form of universal surrender. “I didn’t say anything!” Those eyebrows say everything though as he waggles them expressively. “Just wondering if this is something you would like to roleplay in the future? I’m sure it wouldn’t be too hard for us to get approximations of these outfits!”

His eyes suddenly darken as a thrill runs down Tessa’s spine. The mood has shifted again from fun and teasing to exciting and arousing in a split second.

As Scott slowly pulls her back into a fiery embrace, Tessa marvels as how easily and quickly they’ve been able to transition from one mood to another. From delight and laughter to lust and passion - only with Scott has she been able to have everything she’s ever dreamed of. He’s not only the best lover, but a best friend. And he’s able to remain both the sweet boy-next-door from when she was ten, whilst also turning into the extremely hot, sexy star of her very adult fantasies… she really has the best of both worlds.

Scott really is the perfect guy for her, and she’s so happy she didn’t let her earlier fears derail them any longer.

 

*

 

The show is a huge success. As model after model walk the runway, Tanith and Tessa have clasped their hands together and are peering at the monitor, watching everyone’s expressions. There’s a noticeable buzz of excitement in the air, and they can tell the editors of Marie Claire and Elle are enjoying the show, based on the approving smiles that appear as each subsequent garment pass by. Even an editor from the notoriously snobby Vogue is in attendance and the older lady has a tiny prim smile lurking at the corner of her lips for several of the designs from A Virtuous Belle.

Tessa loves watching the reactions from her family as well. Her normally sedate mother is cheering with Jordan and her sister-in-laws, whilst her brothers are clapping heartily even though they know nothing about fashion. 

And dear Scott is seated beside them, whooping loudly as if he’s watching his beloved Maple Leafs at a Stanley Cup final. It’s quite a contrast from Charlie White, who looks particularly strait-laced next to her ridiculously exuberant boyfriend.

It’s also a contrast from the blank face of Gabriella Papadukis who’s seated three rows back. The actress had apparently requested to attend the show last minute and had the temerity to ask she get a seat next to Scott! Tanith has been the one to hear about the request and while she was willing to allow in an actress attendee on short notice for publicity’s sake, Gabriella was not worthy of a front row seat, let alone one next to their friends and families. When she finally had the time to update Tessa about the incident, the two friends shared a good laugh about Gabriella’s stalker tendencies which had resulted in her following Scott to Tessa’s fashion show!

“Everybody’s loving the collection!” Tanith gasps happily, startling Tessa as she grabs her arm. With an exchange of gleeful smiles, the two of them squeal like excited little girls, safe in the knowledge they’re still backstage, away from the audience and press. But that’s about to change as they are both supposed to come out at the end of the show, capping off the collection wearing their own designs as well. 

“Ready when you are!” Tessa beams, and arm in arm, they step onto the catwalk to be greeted by cheers from the audience. As they get closer to where their friends and families are located, Tessa has to fight back tears of happiness as she takes in the sheer support and pride on their faces. She can make out the wink Scott throws her, and the exaggerated air kisses he’s directing her way.

Tessa has this insane desire to rush down to hug all her family and receive a proper congratulatory kiss from Scott but she restrains herself. The flashbulbs of the cameras reminding her that there are dozens of photographers and journalists in the audience.

Still it’s a lovely way to end this epic journey Tanith and her had dreamed up in the apartment they once shared with Kaitlyn in college. 

The unexpected reunion with Scott last night and this morning, was just the cherry on top of this very excellent dessert. His calming presence and reassuring words of comfort was able to steady her throughout the day as she and Tanith had to rush around solving last minute crisis such as models failing to show up and them having to refit outfits on their replacements.

During the post-show celebratory dinner later that night, while Tessa is so grateful to be surrounded by everyone she cares for dearly, she had failed to consider it’s also the first time Scott and her have appeared together as a couple in front of their friends and family. 

The teasing was absolutely outrageous. Kevin had asked when and where the wedding was going to be held, Jordan had “aw-ed” obnoxiously whenever she thought Tessa and Scott behaved particularly cute together, and even Charlie had chimed in. With how he and Scott had been on set together for an action film last year, and how Scott had spent most of their conversations incessantly gushing about Tessa and A Virtuous Belle’s launch with him.

Tessa didn’t mind the teasing. And neither did Scott who’d always taken jokes much more good-naturedly than her. They were just happy in the knowledge they were back together in the same city for a few more months. Underneath the table, their legs were intertwined together and periodically his hand would reach over to clasp hers, while she would occasionally lean heavily against him. Just wanting to feel the warmth and comfort of his presence. Of course there were times both their hands strayed upwards to places less appropriate, but everything was hidden beneath the tablecloth so they were fine.

“Alright I know we are at a relatively private table here, but we are in a public restaurant!” Jordan says snarkily. “Whatever’s happening underneath there better be PG!”

The whole table erupts again in laughter as Tessa and Scott flush pink and are startled into dropping their hands like misbehaving school children.

 

=====

 

Pride and Prejudice was released to universal acclaim. That wasn’t surprising to Brian and the studio given the popularity of the source material and his inspired casting of Tessa and Scott.

But the P&P mania that seemed to sweep half the globe certainly did take everyone involved in the production, especially Tess and Scott aback. There was no doubt Tessa and Scott were already A Listers in Hollywood and had been for some time. They had their respective Oscars and a whole slew of prestige films to their names that helped add more credibility to their fame and high salaries.

But the amount of attention brought to them by P&P was unprecedented for them, even with their past experiences. Despite the millions of Into the Mystic books sold, it is still a YA franchise that started only about two decades ago. And as crazy successful superhero movies are with modern audiences coupled with the popularity of the source comic books, superhero movies are still a dime a dozen these days.

Jane Austen and her novels however have endured for over two centuries, and Elizabeth and Darcy are widely considered to be one of the most famous romantic couples of all time. So the book already had legions of fans that span all ages and nationalities that swooned at the notion of finally having a P&P that was adapted perfectly… and was much more updated than the Laurence Olivier and Greer Garson version from 1940!

To escape the frenzy, Tessa and Scott kept an extremely low profile for awhile, before deciding to escape on a holiday far,  _ far  _ away from where the paparazzi could find them. They had intended to travel to Greece initially as per the plan they had from last year. But given the plethora of tourists who would be visiting the islands at the same time as them, Tessa decided at the last minute to try somewhere else in Europe. 

Somehow they landed in Slovenia and Romania, with a little stopover in Budapest. Tessa had thought it would be fun to explore other countries in Eastern Europe more (they were so used to filming in the usual locations like Croatia, Czech Republic, Poland), while Budapest was included because she just thought it was such a romantic and beautiful city. Plus she knew Scott always enjoyed the food and ruin pubs there. 

About Day 3 of their trip when they are around the lovely Lake Bohinj, suitably disguised in caps and sunglasses, Kaitlyn texts to inform them they are delirious if they think they can travel anywhere in the world and not be recognised. She tells them fans spotted them at the airport that very first day and again around the Lake Bled and Bohinj area. It’s only because they have elected to do a road trip that people aren’t exactly aware where Tessa and Scott are most of their trip thus far.

 

 

“I check Twitter and Tumblr periodically, and it’s the most fun to watch them. It’s like a real life Where’s Waldo, except the Tessa and Scott version obviously.” Kaitlyn cackles when she calls Tessa a week later to update them about how the world is still going nuts. “I think it’s great you managed to mostly stay under the radar, but I’m surprised Suzanne isn’t bombarding you with all the press going on, and I expect there’s like a gazillion more offers coming your way now.”

“She is actually,” Tessa sighs. “But Scott and I have a deal that we only look at our work emails every other day. It was going to be every three days, but we needed to compromise to try and keep up with the inflow. I read and answer them while he’s driving.”

“You can also update Scott that he’s made Darcy really cool again with younger audiences and that period-inspired fashion might be making a comeback because of you two. Tanith and I were just discussing the latest Vogue issue which made that little proclamation.”

“I know!” Tessa replies in giddy excitement. “I’m so happy we decided to incorporate it into our line so we’re ahead of the trend! And Tom Ford actually emailed to ask Scott to walk in his Regency-inspired collection later this year! Scott was quite horrified but I convinced him it would be really sexy. So I think he might actually agree to do it!” 

The two friends laugh. Both knowing Scott can be convinced to do a lot if he thought it might make Tessa happy.

“It’s been good to have this little break though. We've been working a little on the company at the side. But it’s the first time we’ve really gotten to just be a couple together you know?”

Kaitlyn affirms her understanding. She’s been bluntly honest to Tessa in the past how she envied her talent, career and the sheer opportunities she’s had, but how the fame part was not worth the trade off, especially after she’s seen how it’s affected Tessa and her life.

“In fact, just yesterday Scott decided he’s been remiss in taking me out on dates because we sort of just jumped straight into a serious, committed relationship and then got separated so much by work. So he took off from the hotel and came back with flowers and everything to pick me up officially for a proper date. He whisked me off to a nice dinner at a nearby vineyard and we pretended we were just going on a date like a normal couple… it was really nice.” Tessa says with a wistful air.

“Oh gawd…” Kaitlyn draws out the d sound. “You both are such nerds! I’m so happy though you finally found each other and are happy together...”

Kaitlyn’s sincere words send a warm comfort that descends over Tessa as she looks down to find Scott curled up beside her in bed. His palm is wrapped around her thigh as he nuzzled closer and closer to her as he slept. As if seeking out and reveling in her warmth as well.

Kaitlyn’s right. She can’t imagine being happier with her life right now.

 

=====

 

Tessa, Scott and their friends are out for the day, celebrating Kaitlyn’s recent promotion at work. It would have been drinks and a night out but Eric has a series of evening performances this month that makes it impossible. So instead they all decided to do a day trip to a beach out-of-state and have a picnic. The private Lake Huron is always their preferred getaway location but now that they are all based in New York, it’s impossible to retreat there unless they have a long weekend to spare. 

The group finds a quiet idyllic stretch of the beach to set up, and spend a delightful morning and afternoon pretending they are teenagers again without a care in the world. The only difference is that as working adults, they have better palates and actually have the money to afford good food and alcohol for the day. Amongst their picnic baskets and coolers are a beautiful charcuterie board, sushi and extremely fresh seafood that they’d purchased at a nearby town along the way. 

While the group of friends enjoy themselves playing frisbee and beach volleyball, devote some time to frolicking around in the water, as well as pursue their individual interests in suntanning, reading books, etc., Tessa is just really enjoying the chance to have a normal day hanging out with her boyfriend and her friends. 

She’s also really appreciative of the view of Scott’s sweaty and disheveled locks, his gloriously tanned chest, as well as those delicious v-cut abs that point directly to one of Tessa’s favourite parts of his body. It’s extremely superficial but they’re on a beach and what else is Tessa going to do but be grateful for all she’s been blessed with.

She’s also fully aware that her teensy tiny pink polka dot bikini has been driving Scott wild all morning since she pulled off her sweatshirt to reveal her special new purchase for this trip. She had been extremely gratified to witness first that dazed, stunned look on his face and how it had morphed to this hungry gaze that followed Tessa around the rest of the day.

Thankfully since they were safely amongst friends who knew their secret, Tessa and Scott were able to indulge in as much kissing, touching and canoodling as they wanted. 

And they wanted a lot, given the rare chance they have today to really let loose.

The perfect day trip however is ruined when Tessa, Scott, Eric and Kaitlyn turn into the interstate highway that will lead them back into the city. Tanith and Charlie have gone off in the other car towards Michigan where they were supposed to spend a week visiting his parents. So there’s only four of them in the car (with Scott driving) when Kaitlyn suddenly gasps loudly in the backseat.

“Guys, Tessa, I really think you need to check your phones!”

Tessa had been happily singing along (softly) to the song Shape of You on the radio. But when she glances back to look at the blonde, the paleness of Kaitlyn instantly causes Tessa to worry.

She digs into her neglected handbag on the floor of the car, and pulls out both her and Scott’s phones. Their silenced phones have been ringing off the hook (if mobile phones still had hooks, that is).

“Shit!” Tessa curses as she fumbles with her phone and starts to investigate. Finding that both of them have more missed calls, texts and voicemails than they’ll ever be able to get through in a day.

“What is it?” Scott demands. His eyes darting from the road towards the screens, trying to see if he can catch the headlines. 

“I’m not quite sure but I think maybe the news of our relationship is out?”

“Yes, it’s definitely out!” Kaitlyn chimes in. “There are pictures of the two of you-”

“WHAT PICTURES?!” Tessa shrieks. The car  _ swerves, _ probably due to a combination of Kaitlyn’s news, the piercing volume of Tessa’s yelp and the general confusion that erupted as Tessa tries to dive into the backseat to grab Kaitlyn’s phone. 

Thankfully, Scott regains control of the car as Kaitlyn replies with, “There was a photographer on the beach and he caught more than a few pictures of you two kissing.”

Just then, Tessa’s phone rings again, and she quickly accepts it and places it on speaker once she realises that it’s Suzanne. 

“Suzanne! What’s going on? Kaitlyn just told us the press has pictures of Scott and me?”

There’s a big pregnant pause on the other side of the line. Tessa can just imagine Suzanne taking a deep breath to settle herself, before “I know you’ve both been in your little bubble, but that secret is definitely out! It’s been out for at least the last two-three hours when I tried to contact you both  _ relentlessly! _ ”

“Sorry! We were on the beach and didn’t check our phones.” Scott interjects.

“I know you were on the beach… I’m pretty certain a fairly big section of the North American public is aware you were both just on a beach. Because I’m staring at a series of photos that confirm the two of you are definitely  _ not  _ platonic best friends while on this beach.”

There’s a giggle from Eric behind them at the sarcasm. Tessa just glares at him in response. 

“I know speculation has been rampant for months and we’ve had several close calls in the past. But we could ignore them and brush away the rather obvious signs with our usual party line about that freakishly close friendship of yours.” Suzanne barks. “However I’m not going to be able to spin that line any longer, because close friends might kiss on the lips. But they don’t do it with tongue and look like they’re filming a scene straight out of Carmen! One of the reporters who called actually earnestly asked if Carmen was filming a sequel and if these were the leaked photos from set. He seemed genuinely excited but I guess he isn’t really a fan of the whole movie since he didn’t know the tragic ending that makes a sequel quite impossible. Unfortunately for us, most of the press won’t be as ignorant as this guy.”

“How bad is it?”

“Well it depends on the point of view you guys would like to take it. If you were part of the Kardashian family for example, you both would be extremely pleased at how you are trending virally at the moment across the globe. Every magazine, newspaper, online blog is panting for more, and they are inundating my office incessantly for confirmation, a statement or just exclusive offers for more pictures and information. However, given that I know you both pretty well, I suspect you are definitely not going to like what’s about to happen…”

“What  _ is _ about to happen?” Kaitlyn asks.

“Who’s that? Who else is there?!”

“No worries, Suzanne. Scott and I are with Kaitlyn and Eric in the car.”

“Oh that’s ok then... Well, let me be blunt, the level of attention this is getting is  _ insane. _ I’ve been in this industry a long time and this is not normal, especially not in this day and age. It’s actually really reminiscent of the media obsession in the 2000s with supercouples like Brangelina, TomKat and Bennifer. Maybe it’s because so many celebrities are overexposed these days with social media that I haven’t seen this level of crazy paparazzi for over a decade… Except maybe poor Meghan and Harry, but royalty does tend to fascinate people.”

“Well I think lots of Canadians would happily view Tessa and Scott as Canadian royalty,” says Kaitlyn loyally.

“That’s true,” Suzanne pauses to contemplate that notion very seriously. “But honestly, my personal assistant and my admin executive were just offered bribes for information from my office. And security just caught a dodgy guy sneaking into my office. We aren’t some tech company trying to rule the world through AI, neither are we trying to solve cancer here so I doubt corporate espionage is the reason. Thankfully my employees are paid well for their professionalism and discretion. But I really think this is just the start of the media attention. Your parents called by the way, Scott. There’s paparazzi swamping their office in LA. And Kate called me when she couldn’t reach either of you. Some reporters have also approached her.”

Both Tessa and Scott groaned loudly. Tessa hiding her face in her palms, Scott dropping his head back with a violent thud against the seat’s headrest. While Kaitlyn and Eric exchange wild-eyed glances with one another. Sometimes they really do forget what big Hollywood stars their two friends are. 

“So now what?” Scott asks in a gruff voice. “And do we think it will negatively affect the company for example, or any of our projects like Latch?”

“It’s way too early to tell. I am not fully subscribing to the school of all publicity is good publicity. But I do think it could be the case for you two, especially since you have projects together and you aren’t media whores who audiences can sense the insincerity from. It really might not be  _ too _ bad. There’s going to have to be a shift in our overall approach towards press and publicity though, because try as I might when it comes to interviews coming up, etc. I won’t be able to ban questions about your relationship. I’ll keep to the ‘no comment’ stance until we can regroup on this properly next week when you are both due back in LA.”

The call ends and the car journey continues in complete silence for the next fifteen minutes or so. 

“So we aren’t going to discuss this further?” Kaitlyn finally asks. She’s been scrolling on her phone quietly the whole time, and is now impatient to know what Tessa and Scott are thinking. 

“I mean… we were just saying how it sometimes sucks to have to be so watchful all the time.” Tessa looks at Scott hopefully. “Maybe it’s not quite how we would have chosen to announce our relationship, but we knew it was going to happen eventually. Now that it has, we just deflect the questions like we always do, move on and be together.”

Scott smiles lovingly at Tessa as he grasps one of her hands in his and rubs soothing circles on her bare skin. “Yes, people have been asking questions for forever. Now that they have their confirmation, I’m sure their excitement will eventually die down.”

“I should like to add that all your fans are really ecstatic and happy for you.” Kaitlyn adds reassuringly. “There’s also a lot of ‘I told you so’ floating about, as well as some fabulous flailing around. The gifs, memes and fan art pouring out of the fandom is going to keep me entertained all night. So thank you, it’s like the biggest party and celebration right now on my twitter feed.”

Tessa and Scott can only shakes their heads in bemusement. Kaitlyn’s hobby, if they can call it that, is both useful and creepy, especially since she’s been one of their closest friends for years.

“Well, all this talk about celebrating makes me feel like we deserve a treat after we got a bit blindsided by the news.” Scott replies. “Before I drop you and Eric off, do you all want to grab some ice cream? Maybe from OddFellows?” 

Scott is brilliant. He knows how much Tessa and Kaitlyn love their dessert and ice cream, and so the group finds a coveted parking lot a block away and happily walk over to the shop, intensely discussing what flavors they plan to get. 

The teenager behind the counter recognises them (based on her stuttering and the way in which her colleague has to take over her ice cream scooping duties due to trembly fingers). So do a few of the other patrons in the store. Tessa and Scott pose for a few pictures but are able to enjoy their ice cream relatively unmolested by fans. 

It’s as they are leaving the store though, that the first camera flash goes off in their faces. Then a second, and a third follow in quick succession… There’s a flurry of movement and sound surrounding them. And then a bombardment of more camera flashes as paparazzi yell out Tessa and Scott’s names. 

_ Tessa! Scott! How long have you been sleeping together? _

_ Were you hot and heavy during the filming of Pride & Prejudice? Or during Carmen? _

_ Is this a real relationship? Or is it a fuck buddies situation?! _

Without pausing to think about it, the group moves quickly away from the shop entrance and the crowd of paparazzi that had materialised out of nowhere. Some of the assholes get a little aggressive, bumping into Tessa and almost knocking Kaitlyn down with their heavy and bulky camera bags. Scott and Eric look at one another, and then quickly pull Tessa and Kaitlyn protectively between them as the group brisk walk to the car, completely ignoring the chaos around them.

The noise and sheer spectacle of the paparazzi is ridiculous, especially outside of a red carpet and the press line for an event. All Tessa can think of is  _ where in the world did they all come from?! _ New York has always been a fast paced tough town that never really messed with their anonymity before. Compared with LA, it was a safe haven of indifferent people too busy with their own lives to really fawn over the many celebrities who’ve made their home there.

It’s challenging but eventually they are able to escape into the relative safety of Scott’s car, which thankfully came equipped with tinted windows. As Scott presses hard onto the accelerator to make their getaway, Eric turns to look out the rear window. He notices a few of the paparazzi have gotten onto motorcycles to give chase. 

Commenting for the first time the whole day on the Virtuemoir reveal, Eric states in a deadpan manner, “This must be what it’s like to be a Beatle.”

Scott just gives him the middle finger. 

 

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed all the fluff. =P

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I have no beta, so all mistakes are my own. And I tend to write in the wee hours of the morning, so I’m fairly aware what might seem coherent then, might not really be so in the light of day! 
> 
> Also I have a twitter account @SpiraledR where you can reach out to me. This is where I plead for any comments or feedback you might want to share. I’m new to writing, and I still don’t really know what I’m doing... So every bit helps! I totally get inspired by comments as well.


End file.
